


Pokemon: Destiny Bound

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Futanari, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is a story about a new girl named Alex Litvyak, who just recently moved to Pallet Town from a faraway region (Based on Russia) and City (Based on Stalingrad) that no one heard of with her mother, Helen Litvyak. It follows Alex as she begins her journey through the Kanto region with her trusted Starter Pokemon Treecko.
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Pallet Town Beginning

It was a beautiful night in the town of Pallet Town. The stars was out casting light on the small country town, and there was a light breeze that blew across the land. However, for one specific person, it was a night of excitement and nervousness. In a house in Pallet Town, a little girl with milk chocolate brown skin, beautiful long brink pink hair down to her butt, and green eyes was pacing back in forth in her room. She was a short girl at the height of one hundred and nineteen centimeters tall or three feet eleven inches tall, but the bulk of her body was huge for a girl her height and age and she had junk in the trunk ass. She was seven years old and was only in her light blue cotton panties and nightgown that split to reveal her midriff and navel.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ she asked herself for the umpteenth time.

"Alexandra Licia Nina Kianga Litvyak, why are you up so late? You're going to start your journey tomorrow, so you should be sleeping by now!" yelled her mother as she opened her daughter's door.

The girl froze when her mother yelled her full name.

The girl's name was Alex Litvyak, and they was a new family that just recently moved to Pallet Town from a faraway region that no one has ever heard of before a few months ago. There was only two people in Pallet Town that knew her actual name. When she was sleeping, she always wore her light blue cotton panties and nightgown, but when she was awake, she dressed like a tomboy. She was always seen wearing a pair of baggy blue pants and a black baggy hoodie, and her long brink pink hair was always stuffed under a Pokemon League baseball cap, making her look like a boy. Her mother usually always calls her Alex, and no one else in Pallet Town was any wiser.

She looked at her mother, who was a beautiful woman with milk chocolate brown skin, long black hair, and green eyes, and she was grateful enough to get her mother's looks. Her mother was Helen Litvyak, and she runs the Litvyak Shipyard, Airport, and the family restaurant business.

"I know, but I can't sleep," Alex said, trying to keep the unsureness out of her voice, but her mother heard it.

"Alex, sweetie, what's wrong? Are you nervous? You love Pokemon, dear. What's on your mind?" Helen Litvyak asked with worry.

Alex sighed, "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't have any dreams, goals, or hopes."

Helen understood that her daughter was uncertain about what she was going to do and hasn't decided on anything. She walked over and crouched down, so she was even with her daughter, "and that is all the more reason you should go on a journey. Visit new places, meet new people, learn more, and find your own path."

"I know, but I don't want to disappoint you," said Alex.

"Oh, dear, you will never disappoint me, sweetie," said Helen. "I'll always be proud of you no matter what you decide to do."

Alex smiled at her mother and hugged her, and Helen hugged her back.

"Now, do not overthink it anymore and get some sleep," said Helen as she let go of her daughter.

"But I can't sleep," said Alex.

Helen smiled at her daughter before she got the remote and turned on the television. She changed the channel until a show came on, showing a Pokemon battle. Alex ran over excitedly and sat down in front of the television, watching the Pokemon battle that was going on, making her mother giggle at her excitement.

"Alright, watch this, and when done, get some sleep," said Helen. "You're going to go on your adventure with Treecko tomorrow."

Alex turned and looked at the Luxury Ball that was on her dresser and smiled. She had gotten her first Pokemon from Professor Oak as an early gift for her birthday, even though her birthday was still a month and two weeks away from tomorrow. Normally it was unheard of for someone that was seven years old to start their journey, but Professor Oak had approved of her going on a journey, and her mother agreed. Usually, beginning Trainers get a Starter Pokemon from the Kanto region, but lately, there has been an exchange going on between different regions, so she was able to get a Starter Pokemon from the Hoenn region. She turned back to her mother and nodded her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Helen as she walked over and kissed her forehead.

After that, Helen made her way to the door and went out of the bedroom as she left.

Midday the next day, Helen's voice could be heard through the house as she tried to wake up her daughter.

"Alex, get up, you're supposed to meet Professor Oak!"

"Few more minutes," mumbled Alex.

"Alex, you're supposed to be going on a journey today, and it's already noon!" shouted Helen.

Alex's eyes fluttered open, "What!"

Alex turned to look at her clock to see that it was noon, and she was supposed to meet Professor Oak at his lab at eight.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" gasped Alex as she scrambled out of her bed before she started getting ready for the day as quickly as she can.

Helen made her way out of her bedroom and downstairs as she scrambled out of bed and started getting dressed.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" shouted Alex as she came running down the stairs a little later.

She was in a pair of baggy blue pants and a black hoodie with the hood covering her hair, which she sometimes did. She didn't have time to worry about her hair or put the Pokemon League baseball cap on. Alex could smell the scent of food coming from the kitchen as she started putting on her shoes.

"Mom, I'm not going to have time for breakfast!" shouted Alex. "It's already noon!"

She nearly got her shoes on when her mother appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"It would be nice if you wore a dress for once," said Helen.

Alex got up as she finished putting her shoes on and turned to look at her mother, "No thanks, I'm not going to wear one of those long dresses."

Helen sighed as Alex picked up her bag that she came down the stairs with and put it on before running to the door and throwing it open, leaving it open as she left the house.

"At least shut the door, Alex!" shouted her mother after her.

There was no reply back, and Helen sighed as she went to the door and closed it, but she couldn't blame her daughter.

Alex raced across the fields and hills as she made her way to Professor Oak's lab, and surprisingly the hood of her hoodie never fell off her head, not that it mattered. Alex wasn't trying to hide who she was. She just felt more comfortable dressing up as a boy. As she came over a hill, she could see that there was no one near the entrance of the Pokemon lab, but considering how late it was, it was understandable. Alex was grateful for it as it meant she didn't have to worry about running into anyone. When she got to the Pokemon lab, Alex rushed into the building, getting the attention of Professor Oak.

"Ah, Alex, you're finally here," said Professor Oak.

Alex sweatdropped. " _…_ "

Professor Oak was the only one other than her mother that knew she was a girl and smiled at her. Alex was a silent, shy girl that rarely speaks to anyone. Ever since Alex and her mother moved to Pallet Town, all Alex had to keep her company was Pokemon, and all the kids in Pallet Town avoided her because she was suspicious. Ash Ketchum was going to try to talk to her, but Gary stopped him from talking to the girl. The girl was a lone wolf and could usually be seen in a corner surrounded by Pokemon while the kids did their own thing. Professor Oak was a bit sad about the girl not making any friends other than the Pokemon, but it couldn't be helped with the girl's shy personality.

"Don't worry about being late," said Professor Oak. "I was able to get some extra work done."

Alex smiled at him, and Professor Oak went to get a Pokedex before making his way back over to Alex.

"I upgraded your Pokedex to register Kanto and Hoenn Pokemon, and with your mother and Professor Holly's help was able to get everything translated to your language," said Professor Oak as he held out the Pokedex.

Alex took the Pokedex. The Pokedex that Alex received was different from that of other Trainer's Pokedexs from the Kanto Region and resembled that of a smartphone.

"Thanks, Professor," said Alex as she put the Pokedex away.

"Oh, you're welcome," said Professor Oak.

Alex made her way out of the Pokemon lab to be greeted by her mother. 

"Alex, sweetie," said Helen.

Alex made her way over to her mother and stopped in front of her.

"So, you get your Pokedex, did you?" asked Helen.

Alex nodded her head.

"That's good," said Helen, "Oh, here, Alex, dear."

Helen handed a brown sack out to Alex, who took it with confusion. Alex looked inside to see a couple of sandwiches from the food her mother was cooking up earlier. She looked up at her mother.

"You can't start your journey on an empty stomach," said Helen. "You should eat it when you get a chance."

Alex giggled at her mother and went about eating the sandwiches while spending time with her mother and Professor Oak. When done, she stood up and looked at her mother.

"Ready to start your journey?" asked Helen.

Alex nodded her head.

Her mother put her hand in her pocket before pulling out some money.

"Here, take this with you," said Helen.

Alex took the money and put it away. She hugged her mother, who hugged her back. After saying her goodbyes to her mother and Professor Oak, Alex turned around and made her way down the field from Pallet Town as she explored the outsides. As she continued down the open fields, Alex heard a flutter that caught her attention.

 _"Oh, a Shiny Pidgey,"_ thought Alex as she saw the Pokemon. _"Hello there."_

Pidgey was foraging through the field when it heard a female voice and looked around until it saw a kid.

"Another Trainer?" questioned Pidgey in a female voice, but the Pokemon was speaking Pokemon language.

 _"Uh, well, I am a Trainer,"_ answered Alex.

The Pidgey blinked. The girl understood her and didn't even open her mouth when she spoke.

"How strange. You can understand me and speak without speaking?" questioned Pidgey.

 _"Yeah, I don't know how, but ever since I was a baby, I have been able to understand Pokemon and speak to them in my head,"_ answered Alex.

"Incredible! That's amazing!" exclaimed Pidgey.

_"You're quite beautiful."_

"A lot of Pidgey pick on me because of my color," said Pidgey.

 _"I wouldn't know how that feels,"_ said Alex. _"I never really talked to anyone before, and no one other than my mother and Professor Oak has talked to me. All the kids avoid me, not that I mind at all."_

"That's sad, but you're a lot like me," said Pidgey.

 _"How about a Pokemon battle?"_ asked Alex.

"Nah, that's okay, you're interesting, so I think I'll come with you," replied Pidgey.

 _"Well, if you are sure, but first, let me introduce you to my Pokemon,"_ said Alex.

Alex was about to introduce her Treecko to Pidgey when she heard a female voice that caught her attention.

"Oh _…_ food _…_ food," came the female groan.

Alex and Pidgey looked around the area until they saw a Pokemon crawling on its belly on the ground.

"It's a Rattata," said Pidgey.

 _"Yeah,"_ said Alex. _"Hey, are you alright?"_

The Rattata heard a couple of female voices and looked around until it saw an oddly colored Pidgey and a kid.

"So _…_ hungry," groaned Rattata in a female voice.

Alex walked over and crouched down, _"I'd help you, but I don't have any food left."_

The Rattata blinked.

"Did she _…_ just understand _…_ me and speak _…_ without speaking?" questioned Rattata weakly.

"Yes, she did," answered Pidgey.

Rattata was surprised to hear that.

 _"What should I do? The next town is still a bit away,"_ thought Alex.

"I can go look for some berries," suggested Pidgey.

 _"Oh, that's a great idea!"_ exclaimed Alex. _"I can have Treecko help you."_

Pidgey and Rattata blinked. They wondered what a Treecko was.

Alex backed up and grabbed a Luxury Ball before throwing it, _"Treecko, come on out!"_

Treecko came out of the Luxury Ball in front of Alex, but it was a different color than what it usually is, which was known as a shiny. Treecko turned and ran over to Alex before climbing up her to her shoulder.

"Oh, a Pokemon, but I never saw a Treecko before," said Pidgey.

"I come from Hoenn," stated Treecko in a female voice.

"You're awfully far from home," said Pidgey.

"Yeah, but I like my Trainer," said Treecko. "Are we battling?"

 _"No, Rattata is weak from hunger, and Pidgey offered to go get some berries,"_ answered Alex. _"I thought it would be a good idea that you went with her."_

"Oh, yes, I can do that," said Treecko as she jumped down. "Let's go, Pidgey."

Treecko took off through the trees that was nearby, and Pidgey flew into the air following.

 _"Don't go too far,"_ called out Alex before looking down at Rattata. _"Don't worry, we'll find you some food that'll last you until we can get to the next city. Save your strength until they come back."_

Rattata was glad to meet this girl.

Alex and Rattata continued to wait for a little bit before Treecko came out of the trees that was nearby with some berries.

"We got the berries, but this is all that we got," said Treecko.

 _"That's fine. We only need enough until we can get to the next city,"_ said Alex before she looked around. _"Where is Pidgey?"_

"She's fighting a Shiny Sandshrew that challenged her to a battle," said Treecko as she dropped the berries in front of Rattata. "She had me bring the berries back while she fought the Sandshrew."

 _"Rattata, will you be fine by yourself?"_ asked Alex. _"I'm going to have Treecko show me where Pidgey went before having her return to you."_

Rattata was already eating the berries with hunger and nodded her head at Alex.

 _"Alright, show me the way, Treecko,"_ said Alex.

Treecko led Alex through the trees for a bit until they came to where Pidgey was battling the Shiny Sandshrew. Alex stayed there and watched Pidgey's battle with Sandshrew while Treecko made her way back to Rattata. Pidgey and Sandshrew was both doing great, but Pidgey had the advantage, and it wasn't long before the battle was over with Pidgey winning. Alex took one of the Luxury Balls she had with her and threw it at the fainted Sandshrew, sucking the Sandshrew into the Luxury Ball before it hit the ground. The Sandshrew didn't struggle, and there was a sound that indicated capture. She was given half a dozen as an early present from Professor Oak, which came with the Treecko, who was already inside of one when she received it. Now that she had another Pokemon, Alex turned to Pidgey, who landed on her shoulder.

 _"Let's head back to Treecko and Rattata,"_ said Alex.

Pidgey agreed, and the two started making their way back to Treecko and Rattata. When they got back, Rattata was just finishing with the berries that they got for her to eat, and Treecko was relaxing next to a tree with a twig in her mouth. Treecko saw that Alex and Pidgey was back and ran over before climbing up Alex to her shoulder.

"So, how did it go?" asked Treecko.

"I won, and Alex caught the Sandshew in a Luxury Ball," answered Pidgey.

"That's great!" exclaimed Treecko.

 _"How was things here?"_ asked Alex.

"Peaceful and relaxing," answered Treecko.

"Oh, that was good," said Rattata satisfied.

 _"So, why was you so hungry?"_ asked Alex.

"Well, I was out trying to get some food when a Trainer chased me off," explained Rattata.

 _"What, you was trying to steal food from a Trainer?"_ questioned Alex. _"That's bad. You shouldn't do that, but I'm surprised the Trainer didn't share their food with you. That was rude. If it was me, I wouldn't have chased you away and would have shared my food with you."_

Rattata looked a little guilty at first before smiling at Alex's generosity.

"Um," said Pidgey, getting their attention. "Can't you talk at all?"

"She can if she wanted to, but she is too shy to talk out loud," explained Treecko. "She can also speak her own language since she moved from a faraway region, and she has milk chocolate brown skin."

Pidgey and Rattata was surprised that Alex came from a faraway region, can speak her own language, and has milk chocolate brown skin, but understood why Alex didn't speak much.

"You can catch me in one of those Luxury Balls now," stated Rattata.

 _"Sure,"_ agreed Alex.

Alex got a Luxury Ball and sat it down in front of Rattata, who touched it and was sucked inside, allowing her to catch it.

 _"Alright, we got a Rattata!"_ exclaimed Alex, holding up the Luxury Ball.

"Oh, right, you should use one of those Luxury Balls on me, too," said Pidgey as she flew down.

 _"Okay."_

Alex got another Luxury Ball out and caught Pidgey in it.

 _"Alright, we got a Pidgey!"_ exclaimed Alex, holding up the Luxury Ball.

"Yay!" cheered Treecko.

After catching Rattata and Pidgey, Alex let them back out of their Luxury Balls. A Pokemon jumped down from a tree in front of them, getting their attention. Alex used her Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that it was a Mankey and to get information on it.

"I couldn't help watching you," said Mankey. "You're a very nice and interesting girl. I'd like to come with you, so go ahead and use a Luxury Ball on me."

 _"Sure, but keep in mind, I can only keep six of you with me at any time,"_ said Alex.

"That's alright," said Mankey, Rattata, and Pidgey in agreement.

Alex smiled and got out another Luxury Ball before catching Mankey with it. 

_"How about we continue to the next city, but before that,"_ said Alex as she took her bag off and started going through it.

"What's she doing?" asked Pidgey and Rattata.

"You'll find out," answered Treecko.

Alex pulled one hundred and twenty Vitamins out of her bag.

 _"Here you go, Pidgey, Rattata, these are for you,"_ said Alex, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Thank you, Mistress," said Pidgey and Rattata.

 _"You're very much welcome,"_ replied Alex.

Alex helped open the Vitamin jars for Rattata and Pidgey before Rattata and Pidgey went about drinking them.

"Oh, I feel stronger now,"said Rattata.

"Yeah, same here," Pidgey agreed.

 _"Alright, let's head to the next city,"_ stated Alex.

"Sounds good," said Treecko, Pidgey, and Rattata in agreement.

Alex recalled Treecko, Pidgey, and Rattata before she continued on her way to the next city. As she was continuing through the field towards the next city, there was a rustle from a bush that got her attention before a blue Pokemon jumped out.

"Halt, Trainer!" exclaimed the Pokemon. "Let's battle!"

Alex used her Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that it was a female Nidoran and to get information on it.

 _"Sure, I don't mind a battle,"_ said Alex.

Nidoran blinked, "You can understand me and speak without speaking?"

 _"Yeah, but don't ask me how or why_ _,"_ answered Alex.

Alex grabbed one of her Luxury Balls before calling out her Pokemon.

 _"Let's go, Treecko,"_ said Alex as she threw the Luxury Ball.

Treecko came out in front of her and looked at Nidoran.

"Eh, what Pokemon is that?" asked Nidoran in confusion.

"I'm a Treecko from Hoenn," answered Treecko before looking at Alex. "Are we battling?"

 _"Yes, Nidoran wants to battle,"_ answered Alex.

"Alright, let's go!" exclaimed Treecko, looking back at Nidoran.

Treecko and Nidoran started battling one another, using moves such as Pound and Scratch, getting a few hits in on each other. During the battle, Nidoran used a new move and kicked Treecko, and Alex used her Pokedex to find out that it was a move called Double Kick. As the battle continued, Treecko got poisoned, which started sapping her strength, and Alex used her Pokedex to find out that Nidoran had the Ability Poison Point. It didn't look good for Treecko, but after sustaining a considerable amount of damage from the poison, her ability Overgrow kicked in, and Treecko used a new move. Alex used her Pokedex to find out that it was a move called Absorb.

After a fierce fight between her Treecko and the female Nidoran, Alex finally caught the Pokemon in another Luxury Ball. With the battle over, Alex called out Pidgey, who, after seeing the condition Treecko was in, was worried and offered to get a berry. It didn't take Pidgey long to get the berry, and Alex used it on her Treecko to cure the poison. After recovering, Treecko was still weak from the poison, but she was able to recover enough energy to last until they get to the next city.

 _"I only have one Luxury Ball left,"_ thought Alex before looking up at the sky, which was getting cloudy. _"Hmmm… looks like a storm is on the way."_

Alex continued to make her way toward the next city, and just as she thought, it started storming with rain, thunder, and lightning. Alex soon came to a body of water and followed it for a little while until she came to a good spot.

 _"A great time to do some fishing,"_ thought Alex as she took her bag off before she went through it and got out her fishing rod.

Alex was about to start fishing when there was a giant bolt of lightning in the distance that got her attention.

 _"That's quite the bolt of lightning,"_ thought Alex.

After that, she went about fishing in the water, and it didn't take her long to get a bite, which was a golden Magikarp. Alex battled the Magikarp with her Rattata, who was eager to battle, and it didn't take her long to catch the Magikarp.

Once she caught the Magikarp, it disappeared as she already had six Pokemon on her. Alex decided that was enough fishing and put her fishing rod away in her bag. She put her bag back on just as the storm broke and looked up in the sky to see a Pokemon flying through the air.

 _"Huh? What's that Pokemon?"_ questioned Alex.

As if reading her mind, her Pokedex spoke up in a foreign language, "There is no data. There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."

Alex let her Pokemon that was not fainted out to see the Pokemon that was flying in the sky. They continued to watch the Pokemon that was flying in the sky until it disappeared over the rainbow. When it was gone, Alex recalled her Pokemon before she turned to continue on her way to the next city.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I hope you like it. Some of you might notice that the beginning is similar to another one of my Pokemon Stories, but this story is different and will be different throughout the story. However, there are a few parts that will be similar to the anime with a few changes here and there. In the first chapter, we got to meet the Main Character, which the story revolves around and her mother, who happens to be a new family in Pallet Town. Yes, I know. Some of you are going to be like "isn't Litvyak a character from Strike Witches," and you would be correct. Alex's last name is a play on Sanya V. Litvyak from Strike Witches, but she has no connection with her other than the last name. Alex comes from a region based on Russia, and trying to come up with a Russian last name is long and tedious, so I borrowed the name from Sanya V. Litvyak. I also don't know the name of the region that they come from, considering there is no Pokemon game based on Russia, so I left the region and City (Which is based on Stalingrad) she moved from a mystery.

You also probably noticed that Alex has unique abilities, and more on those abilities will be mentioned as the story continues, but some of you can probably guess. We also got to see a few more parts of the story, like Alex witnessing the storm, the large lightning bolt, and the mysterious Pokemon that flew over the rainbow that everyone already knows. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** Whether or not this will have any lemons in the chapters is unknown at this time and will depend on how the story progresses. What I do know is that there will be some yuri moments in the story, but they are non-lemon yuri moments. I won't say too much more about that as I'd rather have my Character's personality and everything to be revealed in the story. As for all the Pokemon that Alex caught or decided to join her, they was shown in the first episode of Pokemon on the way to Viridian City except for one. Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** If anyone would like to help with naming the region based on Russia and the city based on Stalingrad that the Main Character moved from, feel free to leave a comment below, and depending on how the name sounds and if I like it, I may use it for the region and city name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	2. Arrival in Viridian City and A New Friend for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex Litvyak, a new girl that dresses like a tomboy and just recently moved to Pallet Town, is recommended by Professor Oak to go on a journey. She starts her journey, but where will it lead her, and what adventures will she get into along the way? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Alex continued making her way to the next city. It took her a while, but she eventually made it to the next city called Viridian City. Alex started making her way through Viridian City toward the Pokemon Center so that she can get her Pokemon medical attention. As she made her way toward the Pokemon Center, she saw a Police Officer on a motorcycle coming toward her.

"Speak of the devil," said Officer Jenny as she noticed Alex.

Officer Jenny skidded to a stop in front of Alex.

"Hold it," said Officer Jenny as she got off her motorcycle. "Where do you think you're going?"

Alex looked at her. "…"

"No, answer, huh?" questioned Officer Jenny. "Alright, criminal, you're under arrest!"

Officer Jenny took some handcuffs off before apprehending Alex. After arresting Alex, Officer Jenny led the kid to the station and through the station to a jail cell. 

"Alright, hand over all your possessions, criminal!" shouted Officer Jenny.

Alex took her bag off and handed it to Officer Jenny.

"Let's see what all you stole," said Officer Jenny.

She started emptying the bag on a table, revealing six Luxury Balls, a sleeping bag, a fishing rod, two hundred and forty Vitamins, a bicycle, a harmonica, a nightgown, and a change of cotton girl panties. Officer Jenny didn't think much about the cotton girl panties and believed that the boy stole the bag from a girl.

"Ahha! I got you now, criminal! Stealing Pokemon!" shouted Officer Jenny, turning to Alex only to see the kid holding out a Pokedex. "Huh? A Pokedex?"

Officer Jenny took it and looked at it.

"Let's see who you stoled this Pokedex from," said Officer Jenny.

"I'm dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Alexandra Licia Nina Kianga Litvyak of the town of Pallet." Spoke the Pokedex in a foreign language. "My function is to provide Alexandra with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced."

"Huh?" questioned Officer Jenny in confusion, turning to Alex.

Alex moved over to the wall and used it to pull off the hood of her hoodie, revealing her long brink pink hair that fell down to her butt. Officer Jenny blinked as she looked at Alex.

 _"No way, she looks almost like... No, that's impossible,"_ thought Officer Jenny before shaking her head. "You're a girl?"

Alex nodded her head.

"You know you would have saved all the trouble if you spoke up," said Officer Jenny.

Alex gave a shy face.

"You're shy?" asked Officer Jenny.

Alex nodded her head at her.

Officer Jenny went over and uncuffed Alex, who went about putting all her stuff back in her bag.

"I apologize, I didn't realize you was a girl," said Officer Jenny handing Alex her Pokedex back.

Alex took her Pokedex and smiled at Officer Jenny.

"As a way to apologize, how about I show you around the station?" asked Officer Jenny.

Alex nodded her head at her.

"Alright, follow me," said Officer Jenny.

Alex nodded her head at her. Officer Jenny led her to the doors and through the station, showing her and telling her all about the Police Force. She showed Alex several rooms in the station. As they continued, Officer Jenny eventually led Alex to a kennel where there was some Pokemon. Alex used her Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that they were Growlithe and to get information on them.

"These Growlithe are used by the Police Force to search for thieves and in their duties," explained Officer Jenny.

There was one puppy Growlithe that was an oddly different color than the rest. The color of its fur was a bluish-purple, unlike the orange or lighter orange fur that most Growlithe have. It looked at Alex before it made its way over to her. Officer Jenny saw the bluish-purple Growlithe come over to Alex and looked worried. It barked at Alex before tackling her, knocking her over on the ground, and started licking her face. Alex continued to laugh, and pet the Growlithe, who's tail was wagging back and forth. Officer Jenny was shocked as she never saw a Growlithe show this much affection to anyone before.

 _"Alright, common, that's enough,"_ said Alex.

The Growlithe was a bit surprised, but stopped and got off her. Alex stood back up with a smile and a blush on her face. The Growlithe didn't leave her side when Alex got back up.

"Amazing. I never saw a Growlithe show so much affection to anyone before," said Officer Jenny. "She must really like you."

"I want to go with you. I want to go with you. I want to go with you," barked Growlithe as she started running around Alex for a little bit.

 _"Is that so?"_ asked Alex.

"Yes, yes, I want to go with you," barked Growlithe as she ran around her.

"I think it would be best if you take that one with you," said Officer Jenny. "She appears to like you more than anyone else and that Growlithe has been a handful for even us."

"Yes, yes, let me come with you," barked Growlithe as she wagged her tail.

"I know, how about you join the Police Force as a Junior Officer, Alex?" asked Officer Jenny.

"…" Alex gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry, we won't keep you from continuing on your Pokemon journey," said Officer Jenny. 

Alex smiled and gave her a thumbs up to show that she will join.

Office Jenny smiled, "Alright, then let's get you registered, but keep in mind, I'll have to use your full name, and I will need some help with the translation."

Alex nodded her head, showing that it was alright and that she would help.

Officer Jenny led her out of the kennel and to the front desk of the station. As she did, Growlithe followed Alex out of the kennel and stayed by her side. When they got to the front desk, Officer Jenny went about registering Alexandra as a Junior Officer with Alex helping with the translation. The Process took a while, and when finished with registering, Officer Jenny went about getting Alexandra all the police gadgets such as a police badge and handcuffs, to name a few.

"Alright, it's finished," announced Officer Jenny. "You're officially registered as a Junior Officer, Alexandra."

With that done, Alex was given the Luxury Ball for Growlithe. They used the Luxury Ball to try and tame the Growlithe, but it backfired spectacularly. Alex recalled Growlithe back to her Luxury Ball before it disappeared. After that, Officer Jenny led Alex through the station and back outside, and as they went, Alex pulled the hood of her hoodie back up, covering her hair.

"Alright, you can go now," said Officer Jenny. "Good luck on your Pokemon journey."

Alex smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up to show her thanks. After that, Alex waved her off as she made her way through Viridian City until she was out of sight. 

Alex continued through Viridian City toward the Pokemon Center, and it didn't take her long to get there, but as she got closer, she could hear an annoying female voice yelling at someone about her bike. Alex shook her head and pushed the door open as she made her way into the Pokemon Center, dripping wet from the storm.

"Uh, I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid!" shouted an orange-haired girl. "I just want a new bike right now!"

Ash was about to reply but was cut off as he noticed Alex.

"It's that boy again," said Ash.

"Huh?" questioned the orange-haired girl, turning around to see a shady kid that creeped her out.

Alex continued to look around the Pokemon Center for Nurse Joy but didn't see her anywhere.

"If you are looking for Nurse Joy, you'll have to wait," said the orange-haired girl.

Alex looked at her before turning around and making her way to a booth. She took her bag off before she sat down at the table to wait for Nurse Joy.

Ash made his way over to her before trying to start up a conversation, "Hey, I remember you. You're Alex, the new boy that moved to Pallet Town."

Alex turned to look at him. "…"

Ash continued to look at Alex, waiting for a reply, but after a while, Alex didn't reply.

"Uh…" said Ash, rubbing his head.

He stepped back and looked at Alex before turning and going back over to the orange-haired girl.

"He's not very talkative," said Misty as Ash nodded his head in agreement. "What a creep."

Before anyone could say another word, there was a sound that got Ash and the orange-haired girl's attention. They turned to a door just as Nurse Joy came out with Pikachu on a medical bed. Ash and the orange-haired girl ran over toward Nurse Joy.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" asked Ash as if the Pokemon will reply.

"Your Pikachu's resting," said Nurse Joy. "It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine."

"Thanks to the Pokemon Center," said the orange-haired girl.

"Yes, thank you very much," said Ash.

"Now your Pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room," said Nurse Joy.

Alex shook her head at how bad the Pikachu's injuries was, but was glad to hear that it would recover. She got up and grabbed her bag before she made her way over to Nurse Joy, getting her attention and cutting her off from saying any more.

"Huh, is there anything you need?" asked Nurse Joy, noticing the boy.

Alex nodded her head at Nurse Joy. She made her way over to the counter and sat her bag on it before she went through her bag. Nurse Joy made her way around the counter and waited for the boy. Alex pulled out six Luxury Balls and placed them on the counter in front of Nurse Joy.

"Oh, you need your Pokemon taken care of?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex nodded her head at her.

"What, he has six Pokemon," said Ash, looking down at the floor with gloominess on his head.

Alex put her hand in her hoodie pocket and pulled out her Pokedex, holding it out to Nurse Joy.

"A Pokedex?" questioned Nurse Joy. "So, you're a Trainer?"

Alex nodded her head.

"What? That's impossible!" yelled the orange-haired girl. _"There's no way that kid can be a Pokemon Trainer. He's too young."_

"Ah, you want to take part in the challenge," said Nurse Joy.

Ash was confused by what she meant by the challenge.

Alex nodded her head at her.

"Alright, let me take care of your Pokemon, and then I'll get you registered," said Nurse Joy. "Why don't you wait."

Alex nodded her head before she made her way over to the table.

Nurse Joy took the Luxury Balls and placed them on a tray before handing them to her trusted Pokemon Chansey. While Chansey took the Luxury Balls into the back of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy went about registering the boy for the Gym challenge. As she was registering the boy, she was confused as she couldn't understand any of the information and had to get the boy to help translate the information. When Alex was done translating the information for Nurse Joy, she made her way back to her table and sat back down. Nurse Joy was surprised when she found out that the boy was actually a seven-year-old girl, but that was not all. She was amazed that the girl was recommended by Professor Oak to go on a Pokemon journey and that she was a Junior Officer. 

When Nurse Joy was done registering Alex for the Gym challenge, she disappeared from the lobby for a bit before coming back with a tray of healthy food. She made her way over to the table Alex was sitting at, bringing the girl's Pokedex with her on the way. The girl was young, and Nurse Joy wanted to make sure she was eating well while on her journey, so she went to make the girl some food.

"Hello there," said Nurse Joy.

Alex turned and looked up at her. "…"

"Here," said Nurse Joy, putting the tray of food on the table before holding out the girl's Pokedex. "You're all registered."

Alex smiled at the kind nurse and took the Pokedex before putting it away in her hoodie. When she finished putting away her Pokedex, Alex went about eating the food, enjoying it with a cute face. Nurse Joy smiled before she made her way back to the counter.

"What an ungrateful kid, he didn't even say thank you," said the orange-haired girl.

Nurse Joy knew that wasn't true as she saw the smile the girl gave her.

Alex continued to eat the food that Nurse Joy gave her. It was very delicious, and Alex was enjoying it while giving a cute face. She managed to finish all of it just as Nurse Joy's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of Alex's Luxury Balls. The medical attention didn't take very long as her Pokemon was well taken care of and looked after. 

"Alex, your Pokemon is ready," called Nurse Joy.

Alex got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter.

"You can just put that on the counter," said Nurse Joy.

Alex nodded her head and put the empty tray on the counter before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While Alex was doing that, Nurse Joy took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

After collecting her Pokemon, Alex made her way over to the videophones and sat down before dialing a number. She continued to wait for a little bit before the phone was answered.

"Hello," came the female greeting.

"…"

Ash, the orange-haired girl, and Nurse Joy continued to watch before they saw a video showing a beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, Alex, sweetie," said Helen. "Where are you?"

"…"

"That's his mother," said Ash as he watched.

"What a creep, he isn't even going to answer his mother," said the orange-haired girl.

Nurse Joy was disappointed to hear the girl say that about Alex. It was no wonder the girl was always silent when there are people like the girl talking bad about her. 

"Oh, you're in Viridian City already," said Helen.

 _"What? How the hell did she know that?"_ questioned the orange-haired girl.

Alex smiled at her mother.

"That's wonderful, dear," said Helen. "Did you catch any more Pokemon?"

Alex nodded her head.

"That's great," said Helen. "How is your journey going?"

Alex gave her mother a thumbs up, showing that it was going alright.

"That's good to hear, dear," said Helen. "You have a good night, sweetie, and know that your mommies love you very much."

 _"What? Mommies? He has more than one mom?"_ thought the orange-haired girl. _"Impossible, people can't have more than one mom."_

Ash was a bit confused about what he heard but shrugged it off. Nurse Joy had a similar thought as the orange-haired girl, but she knew that Alex was a girl instead of a boy, unlike the orange-haired girl.

Alex smiled at her mother before the video call ended. She had two mothers, but her other mother was an unusual Nurse Joy named Mana that worked in a Pokemon Center in a faraway region. She was called a futanari, which was extremely rare, and as far as Alex knew was the only futanari. Since her other mother was a Nurse Joy, she knew how important it was for a Pokemon to be healthy and in top condition, so she would send Vitamins to Alex as a birthday present every year, which is why she had so many Vitamins with her. However, her mother hasn't sent her a birthday present this year, not that Alex was worried about it. Alex had already used sixty of the Vitamins on her Treecko when she first got it a month ago, which is why her Treecko was able to survive a lethal attack from the Nidoran's Poison Point. Any other grass-type Pokemon would have fainted.

Alex was about to call Professor Oak next, but before she could begin to dial the number, the phone in the Viridian Pokemon Center started ringing. Alex answered the phone, and a video appeared showing Professor Oak eating a slice of pizza. He noticed Alex on the screen and swallowed before putting his slice of pizza down. 

"Ah, Alex," said Professor Oak. "I just spoke with your mother, and she tells me you made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, is that correct?"

Alex sweatdropped. "…"

"Oh, I see," said Professor Oak in realization. "I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, and you was able to answer."

Alex nodded her head.

"Almost all the other new Pokemon Trainers made it there without a problem, and you was the last, but you surprise me," said Professor Oak.

Ash blinked and wondered what surprised Professor Oak, but he didn't have long to find out as Professor Oak continued.

"You got eight Pokemon already, but how in the blazes did you get your Growlithe?" questioned Professor Oak.

 _"What? He caught eight Pokemon already?"_ thought Ash, feeling a bit more depressed.

Alex took her Pokedex out and scrolled through it before holding it up, showing Professor Oak her Junior Officer Badge.

"What? Seriously!" shouted Professor Oak.

Alex smiled at Professor Oak and nodded her head as she put her Pokedex away.

Ash wondered what surprised Professor Oak.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Professor Oak. "Well, that explains it all."

Alex put her bag down before she took out a couple of Luxury Balls and held them up.

"Oh, you want to switch out your Pokemon?" asked Professor Oak.

Alex nodded her head.

"Alright, just let me go get them," said Professor Oak.

"…" Alex gave Professor Oak an apologetic look.

"Ah, don't worry, I can heat my pizza up after," said Professor Oak.

Alex smiled at Professor Oak.

Professor Oak left the screen for a bit before coming back with a charred face and hands and two Luxury Balls.

"I'll tell you. That Growlithe of yours is a handful," said Professor Oak.

Alex suppressed the urge to laugh but gave a smile at Professor Oak.

Alex and Professor Oak went about exchanging the Pokemon with Alex sending him her Shiny Sandshrew and Mankey in exchange for her bluish-purple Growlithe and Shiny Magikarp. 

"Did you get them?" asked Professor Oak.

Alex held up the two Luxury Balls, showing she got them.

"I got the ones you sent me, too," said Professor Oak. 

Alex smiled at him and put the Luxury Balls away before waving to Professor Oak.

"You have a good night now," said Professor Oak before the video ended.

After that, Nurse Joy offered Alex a room for the night before telling Ash that he can go in the recovery room with his Pikachu. She showed Alex to her room before leaving and letting her get comfortable. When Nurse Joy left, Alex called out her Growlithe, Nidoran, and Magikarp before giving them each sixty Vitamins, leaving her with sixty Vitamins left for one more Pokemon.

A little later that night, Alex was standing in front of the window, looking out of it with Growlithe at her side when there was a knock on her door. Alex let Growlithe know not to worry before recalling her back to her Luxury Ball and going to the door, opening it to see Nurse Joy standing there.

"May I come in?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex smiled and left the door open before making her way over to a wooden chair near the window. Nurse Joy came in and shut the door before she went over and sat down on the bed, looking at Alex.

"I thought I'd come to keep you some company," said Nurse Joy.

Alex turned to look at her and smiled.

"How was the food?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

Nurse Joy smiled at her, glad that she liked the food.

"Do you have any friends?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex took out a Luxury Ball and held it up.

"Your Pokemon are your friends?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex nodded her head.

That was great to hear, but that wasn't what Nurse Joy meant.

"Do you have any human friends?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex shook her head.

Nurse Joy got up and made her way over to the table before sitting down in a chair next to Alex.

"I can be your friend," said Nurse Joy.

Alex turned to look at her with wide eyes. She was so kind. No one has ever wanted to be her friend before, and only her mothers and Professor Oak have ever talked to her before except that boy, but Alex didn't care too much about him. Alex's eyes went back to normal, and she smiled at Nurse Joy.

"Do you mind if I…" Nurse Joy, pointing at her hoodie.

Alex shook her head. She already knew that Nurse Joy knew she was a girl since she had to register her for the Gym challenge and she had to translate everything for her.

Nurse Joy got up and moved in front of Alex before taking the hood off Alex's head, revealing her long brink pink hair that fell down to her butt.

Nurse Joy gasped.

 _"No way, she looks just like a Joy, except her face is cuter, her eyes are green, and she has dark brown skin,"_ Nurse Joy thought before remembering what the girl's mother said. _"Wait, she has two mothers…"_ Nurse Joy shook her head. _"No, that's not possible. Two females can't have a child together. It has to be just a coincidence."_

Alex heard Nurse Joy gasp and went to put her hood back on her head.

"No, don't," stated Nurse Joy. "You just surprised me is all."

Alex stopped and nodded her head before smiling at Nurse Joy.

"Can you talk?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex nodded her head.

"Why don't you?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex gave Nurse Joy a shy face.

"Oh, you're shy," said Nurse Joy.

Alex nodded her head.

 _"That would explain why she doesn't speak to anyone,"_ thought Nurse Joy. "Do you mind if I do your hair?"

Alex shook her head, showing she didn't mind.

"Alright, but first, how about getting naked so those clothes can dry," said Nurse Joy.

Alex knew that she was right, but she was uneasy.

"Don't worry, I'll get naked too," said Nurse Joy wanting to ease the girl's nervousness.

Alex nodded her head and got up before she started getting undressed, and Nurse Joy did the same thing. Once they was naked, Alexandra and Nurse Joy looked at each other. 

_"Mmmm… what a wonderful cute body,"_ thought Nurse Joy with a blush on her cheeks in embarrassment before shaking her head.

Alexandra sat down in the chair because her skin was still wet from her wet clothes and turned her head with a blush on her cheeks in embarrassment. Nurse Joy had an hourglass figure that most men would drool over. Her titties was gigantic with puffy areolas and inverted nipples, and her ass was gigantic. Nurse Joy walked in front of Alexandra and couched down.

"Are you embarrassed?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alexandra nodded her head with it still turned.

"Don't worry, I'm embarrassed too," said Nurse Joy, "and my first name is Momo."

Alexandra turned to look at Momo, glad to know she wasn't the only one embarrassed and her name.

"I know, how about I give you a massage after a bath and I do your hair?" asked Momo wanting to help Alexandra relax.

Alexandra was surprised Momo knew about massages as they was quite common back in the region she moved from. She smiled at Momo and nodded her head, showing it was alright.

Momo smiled at Alexandra and got back up before she gathered the girl's clothes and took care of her clothes. When done, she turned around and made her way to the door with Alexandra's clothes, but stopped and looked back at Alexandra.

"Oh, I got a Pokemon Egg and three Luxury Balls," said Momo. "Would you like to have them?"

"Y-Y-Yes, please," stuttered Alexandra in shyness.

 _"Oh, her voice is so cute!"_ thought Momo.

She was glad to hear the girl talk for the first time.

"Alright, I'll be right back," said Momo.

Momo opened the door and left the room with Alexandra's clothes. She wasn't gone for long when there was a knock on the door.

 _"I hope that's not someone else,"_ thought Alexandra, a bit nervous.

She got up and went to the door, standing behind it to hide from view before opening it a tiny crack just enough for her to look through it. Alexandra was relieved to see that it was just Momo being polite and opened the door. Momo walked in with some towels, shampoo, body wash, hair spray, hair ties, a hairbrush, and oil. After she walked into the room, Alexandra closed the door before going back to the chair. Momo continued to watch her huge ass jiggle as she made her way to the chair before shaking her head.

"Sorry if I worried you," said Nurse Joy.

"It's alright," said Alexandra before looking confused. "…"

"I thought it best to wait to get the Pokemon Egg and Luxury Balls after," said Nurse Joy.

Alexandra smiled at her, showing it was alright.

Nurse Joy went over to the stand next to the bed and set the oil, hair spray, hair ties, and hairbrush down before making her way to the bathroom with Alexandra following her. She went about making a bubble bath before she undid her hair and got into the water and turned to Alexandra.

"Come on," said Momo with a blush.

Alexandra blushed and got into the bathtube, and Momo helped her sit down between her legs. They continued to relax in the bathtub, feeling each other's naked skin against each other and Momo's gigantic breasts against Alexandra's back. If someone accidentally came into the bathroom, they would have thought the two was mother and daughter with how near identical the two looked. After a bit of relaxing in the water, Momo went about washing Alexandra's hair and body. When she was done, Alexandra wanted to return the favor and washed Momo's body.

When they was done taking a bath, they both got out and dried each other's body and hair with the towels. Momo drained the water out of the bathtub before they made their way back to the bedroom.

"I'm going to take this stuff back," said Momo. "Do you want me to knock when I return?"

Alexandra shook her head to let Momo know it was alright to come inside without knocking. She would be grateful if she didn't knock, so she knew it was her and not anyone else.

"Would you like a glass of milk?" asked Momo.

"Yes, please," said Alexandra.

She still didn't speak many words, but Momo didn't mind at all. The fact that she was talking was a start, and that was good enough for Momo. Momo went to the door and opened it before she left the room. She was gone for a while when the door opened up, and Momo walked in with a glass of milk. Momo closed the door behind her quickly and made her way over to Alexandra before setting the glass of milk in front of her.

"Thank you," said Alexandra.

"Oh, you're more than welcome," said Momo.

Alexandra picked the glass up before taking a drink out of it while Momo sat down at the table.

"So, how is it?" asked Momo.

Alexandra stopped drinking the milk before licking her cute lips.

"D-D-Delicious," said Alexandra with a blush.

 _"I'm glad that she likes my tittie milk,"_ thought Momo.

When Momo left the room, she still had inverted nipples, but when she came back to the room, her perky nipples was out. She continued to sit there and watch Alexandra's pretty lips as she drank her tittie milk with her heart racing in her chest and a flutter of butterfree in her stomach. Momo was not stupid. She knew that she had fallen for the huge petite girl, but she was too worried to say anything. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, especially after she got the girl to start talking to her.

When Alexandra was done drinking her tittie milk, Momo got up and made her way over to the bed before climbing on it and sitting down with her legs open, revealing her puffy pussy.

"Alright, come over here, and I'll do your hair," said Momo, patting the spot between her legs in front of her puffy pussy.

Alexandra got up and went over to the bed before climbing on it and sitting down between Momo's legs with her ass cheeks touching Momo's puffy pussy.

 _"Mmmm… what an ass. She's going to have a great body when she gets older as long as she eats properly,"_ thought Momo before shaking her head.

Momo grabbed the hair spray, hairbrush, and the new package of brink pink hair ties and put the hairbrush and hair ties next to her.

"Close your eyes, so the hair spray doesn't get in your eyes," said Momo.

Alexandra closed her eyes and covered them with her small hands.

Momo smiled at how cute she was before she went about spraying her hair with the hair spray. When done, she put the hair spray down and picked up the hairbrush.

"Alright, you can open your eyes," said Momo.

Alexandra took her hands off her eyes and opened them. Momo went about brushing her hair with the hairbrush before she put her hair up in round rings like all Nurse Joys.

"Done," said Momo. "Now, let me see how you look."

Alexandra moved forward and turned around, looking at Momo with a smile.

 _"Wow, she really does look a bit like a Joy,"_ thought Momo.

Alexandra started to look a little uneasy as Momo didn't say anything.

Momo noticed Alexandra looked a little uneasy and realized she didn't reply, "Uh, sorry, I was just admiring how beautiful you look."

Alexandra's uneasiness went away when she heard that, and she blushed from the compliment.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. There was a few things that happened in this chapter. The first thing that happened was Officer Jenny mistook Alex as a criminal, and she got arrested until it was revealed that she was a girl. The next thing that happened was Alex got herself a new Pokemon in the form of an unusual Growlithe that is a different color. The third thing that happened was we got to see Alex meet Ash, the orange-haired girl (I'm sure most can guess who this person is), and Nurse Joy. We also got to learn more about our Main Character, like the fact she has two mothers with one of them being a Nurse Joy by the first name of Mana, which explains why Alex looks similar to all Joys with the same hair color. We got to see Nurse Joy and Alex spend time with each other and get to know each other. I had to go back through this chapter and add a few missing parts as I forgot to add a few things. There are Vitamins in the anime with the exception of PP Up and PP Max as there is no such thing as PP in the anime, so I decided to add it in the story. With that said, I believe it was never mentioned how many Vitamins can be used in the anime, but if I am wrong about that, feel free to correct me. Alex uses ten vitamins of each kind (Calcium, Carbos, Hp Up, Iron, Protein, Zinc) on her Pokemon, which gives them an effort value of six hundred and won't use more than that as the rest is gained through training and battles. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** I decided to change a few tags in this story for nudity, possible short lemons, and molestation. There will also be other yuri moments in the story, and some may even be non-lemon yuri moments. I have not decided if I'll do full lemon chapters, and if I do, It'll be much later in the story. As for the Growlithe that Alex got in this chapter, I won't say too much about it, as it will probably be revealed during the story. Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** If anyone would like to help with naming the region based on Russia and the city based on Stalingrad that the Main Character moved from, feel free to leave a comment below, and depending on how the name sounds and if I like it, I may use it for the region and city name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	3. Heavenly Massage and Strange Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex Litvyak arrived in Viridian City and got arrested by Officer Jenny, who mistook her as a criminal due to her shady appearance. After revealing she was a girl and resolving that issue, Alex got herself a Growlithe and joined the Police Force as a Junior Officer. Alex left there and made her way to the Pokemon Center, where she encountered Ash, an orange-haired girl, and Nurse Joy and where more about Alex was revealed. What will happen next as Alex's journey continues? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Momo got off the bed and grabbed a beach towel before laying it down on top of the bed. She made her way over to the table and moved one of the chairs over to the bed before sitting down in it.

"Sit right here, and I'll get started on the massage," said Momo, patting the edge of the bed.

Alexandra made her way over and sat down with her legs hanging of the side of the bed. Momo grabbed the oil and put some in her hand before rubbing her hands together.

"Okay, close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to, and don't cover your eyes with your hands," said Momo.

Alexandra closed her eyes. Momo continued to look at her while blushing before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Alexandra felt something on her lips but didn't open her eyes, waiting for Momo to tell her when she could. Momo soon pulled back before she placed her hands on Alexandra's face and started massaging the oil on her face, reapplying oil as needed and making sure to cover all of the skin.

"You can open your eyes," said Momo.

Alexandra opened her eyes, looking at Momo.

"Now, lay down on the beach towel on your stomach with your legs open," said Momo.

Alexandra moved her legs onto the bed and got on her hands and knees before crawling over to the beach towel and laying down with her legs spread out. Momo continued to watch her huge ass jiggle and bounce as she made her way to the beach towel and laid down, admiring Alexandra's fat ass and incredibly puffy pussy, which looked like a pristine mountain. 

Momo got up and corrected Alexandra's legs as she had her legs spread out too much, but not nearly to the point she was doing the splits. She grabbed the oil and climbed onto the bed before making her way over to Alexandra. Momo set the oil down next to Alexandra and straddled her fat ass with her pussy pressed against her huge ass cheeks. She put some oil on her hand and rubbed her hands together before leaning over, rubbing her pussy against Alexandra's ass cheeks and placed her hands on the back of Alexandra's neck. Momo started massaging the back of Alexandra's neck, making her pussy rub against Alexandra's ass cheeks from the movement, reapplying oil as needed, and making sure to cover all of her skin.

When Momo finished with her neck, she moved on to massaging Alexandra's shoulders but noticed that she was tense. Alexandra continued to lay there and was amazed by how great Momo was with giving a massage. As Momo continued to massage her shoulders, Alexandra sighed as some of the tension was relieved, and Momo smiled as the girl starting to relax. Once Momo was finished with her shoulders, she moved on to massaging Alexandra's arms and hands, reapplying oil as needed, switching between arms and hands, making sure to cover all of her skin, and making her pussy rub against Alexandra's ass cheeks from the movement.

With her shoulders done, Momo put more oil on her hand and rubbed them together before placing her hands on Alexandra's back and started massaging it. She moved her hands all over Alexandra's back, making sure to cover all of her skin. Alexandra was giving a content face, enjoying the massage, and couldn't help but moan at how great it felt.

"Mmmmm," moaned Alexandra.

 _"Oh, her moan is so adorable!"_ thought Momo. _"I want to hear her moan more!"_

Momo started moving her hips as she continued to massage Alexandra's back, making her pussy rub against her fat ass. She moved her hands all over and to the sides, brushing her fingers against Alexandra's small developing breasts, making sure to cover all of her skin and getting moans out of Alexandra. Momo continued to massage Alexandra's back even when her back was done, wanting to hear her moan more.

 _"Oh… mmmm… aaaah… yes, yes! I'm going to cum on that fat ass!"_ thought Momo. _"Moan more for me!"_

"Mmmm… aaaah… mmmm," moaned Alexandra, enjoying the massage.

Momo's back arched, and she came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Alexandra's huge ass. Alexandra felt something wet on her ass cheeks but didn't think much of it too content with enjoying the massage. Momo soon came down and looked down at Alexandra to see she was laying there waiting for her to continue with the massage.

Momo got up on her knees and moved back before placing her hands on Alexandra's fat ass and massaging her cum on it, making her ass jiggle and bounce. She put more oil on her hands before placing them on Alexandra's ass cheeks and massaging them, moving her hands all over her ass, making sure it was covered with her cum and oil and making it jiggle and bounce under her hands. Alexandra blushed when she felt Momo's hands on her ass cheeks, but continued to lay there as she knew that when someone gives a massage, they have to massage the whole body. Momo continued to massage Alexandra's ass cheeks even when her ass cheeks was done, enjoying seeing her fat ass cheeks jiggle and bounce under her hands, getting moans from Alexandra.

Momo moved farther back and put more oil on her hands before placing them on Alexandra's thighs and massaging them, moving her hands all over her thighs, brushing her fingers against Alexandra's pussy. She continued massage Alexandra's thighs, reapplying oil as needed, switching between thighs, making sure to cover all of her thighs, and getting moans out of Alexandra. Momo continued to massage Alexandra's thighs even when they was done, enjoying the feeling of her thighs under her hands and the moans from Alexandra.

Momo moved on to Alexandra's calves but noticed that they was tense and spent a bit of time working the tension out of her calves before moving on to her feet. She put more oil on her hands and rubbed them together before she placed them on Alexandra's feet and started massaging them. Momo noticed that they was tense and spent some time working out the tension, making sure to cover all of her feet, toes, and get between her toes.

"Okay, turn over," said Momo.

Alexandra turned over onto her back in the same position with her legs spread out just like Momo had corrected. Momo climbed over her and straddled her hips with her pussy touching Alexandra's pussy. She put more oil on her hands and rubbed them together before leaning over, rubbing her pussy against Alexandra's pussy, and placed her hands on her neck. Momo started massaging the front of Alexandra's neck, making her pussy rub against Alexandra's pussy from the movement, reapplying oil as needed, and making sure to cover all of her skin.

When Momo finished with her neck, she moved on to massaging Alexandra's upper chest, reapplying oil as needed, and making sure to cover all of her skin and get under her armpits. Alexandra continued to lay there with a blush on her cheeks as Momo's gigantic titties jiggled and bounced. Once Momo was finished with her upper chest, she took the bottle of oil and squirted some of it on Alexandra's breasts before placing her hands on her chest and massaging them. She moved her hands all around them, squeezing her breasts, rubbing her fingers around her areolas, and rubbing the girl's nipples between her fingers. Alexandra blushed a bit darker when Momo started massaging her breasts.

"Aaaah… mmmm… aaaah… aaaah," moaned Alexandra a little louder, but her voice was still very quiet.

Momo smiled and continued to massage Alexandra's breasts, moving her hands all around them, squeezing her breasts, rubbing her fingers around her areolas, and rubbing the girl's nipples between her fingers. 

_"What is this feeling? My body is getting hotter, my nipples are getting harder, and I'm breathing harder,"_ thought Alexandra. _"Wait, what the? Did I just pee a little bit?"_

As Momo was massaging her breasts, Alexandra felt a foreign feeling rush through her body. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, but it was an unknown feeling that she never experienced before. Her body was getting hotter, her nipples was getting harder, and she was breathing harder. Alexandra was getting aroused, and her pussy got wet, not that she knew that. Momo noticed Alexandra was getting aroused and stopped massaging her breasts.

Momo got up on her knees and moved back before squirting more oil on Alexandra's stomach. She placed her hands on her stomach and started massaging it, moving her hands all over, feeling Alexandra's stomach under her hands, reapplying oil as needed, making sure to completely cover her stomach, getting giggles and moans out of Alexandra. Momo was happy to find one of Alexandra's ticklish spots.

Momo moved farther back and put oil on her hands before placing them on the front of Alexandra's thighs and massaging them. She moved her hands all over her thighs, brushing her fingers against Alexandra's pussy and noticing that it was wet, getting giggles and moans out of Alexandra. Momo was a bit surprised that Alexandra was ticklish there, having never expected her to be ticklish on her pussy mound, but she was happy to find another one of Alexandra's ticklish spots. Momo continued to massage Alexandra's thighs, brushing her fingers against her pussy, wanting to hear her giggle more, reapplying oil as needed, switching between thighs, making sure to cover all of her thighs, getting moans and giggles from Alexandra.

Momo moved on to the front of Alexandra's calves, reapplying oil as needed, switching between calves, making sure to cover all of her calves before moving on to the front of her feet. She put more oil on her hands and rubbed them together before she placed them on Alexandra's feet and started massaging them, reapplying oil as needed, switching between feet, making sure to cover all of her feet, toes, and get between her toes.

Momo moved forward until she was in front of Alexandra's pussy mound. She put more oil on her hands before placing them on Alexandra's pussy and massaging it. She moved her hands all over her pussy, making sure to get the inner thighs, the edge of Alexandra's pussy, and her clit. Momo continued to massage her pussy while masturbating it, reapplying oil as needed, making sure to cover all of her pussy, getting moans and giggles out of Alexandra that was like music to her ears. 

Alexandra could feel the foreign feeling return. It was like butterfrees in her stomach. Her body was getting hotter, her nipples was hard and perky, pointing straight up in the air, she was breathing harder, and her pussy was getting wet with arousal. As Momo continued to massage her pussy while masturbating it, Alexandra could feel her cheeks flush and pressure building in her lower abdominal like she needed to pee.

"Aaah… mmmm… no… no… aaah… stop… mmm… stop… aaah… aaah!" moaned Alexandra a bit louder, but quietly enough that her voice wouldn't leave the room. "I'm going to pee!"

Momo knew she was going to cum and smiled, "It's alright. Let it out. It's not good to hold it in, and it'll feel good."

Momo started masturbating Alexandra's pussy faster and harder, trying to get her to cum. Alexandra couldn't hold it even if she wanted to, and she grabbed Momo's hand and closed her legs. She threw her head back, her back arched, and her eyes rolled up in her head as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy, thighs, and Momo's fingers and hand. Alexandra continued to pant with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. When she came down, Alexandra blushed a bit darker and turned her head in embarrassment at having wet herself, but she had to agree that it felt amazing.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's just me," said Momo.

Alexandra turned to look at her. Momo put a finger on her pussy mound and moved it lightly across it, getting a giggle out of Alexandra.

 _"Oh, it's so cute when she giggles from me touching her pussy,"_ thought Momo.

Momo smiled at Alexandra. She moved her hands to Alexandra's thighs before leaning her head down and licking Alexandra's pussy.

"Wait… that's dirty," said Alexandra.

Momo stopped and looked up at her, "It's alright. Just lay there and feel good."

Alexandra continued to lay there, letting Momo lick her pussy, not knowing what she was doing and thinking it was part of the massage. Momo leaned down and went back to licking Alexandra's pussy, licking across her mound before spreading her pussy open and licking the pink inside. She moved her tongue all around and up to Alexandra's clit, tasting it and enjoying it, getting giggles and moans from Alexandra. Alexandra could feel the same feeling as before return and started breathing harder, and her pussy got wet.

"Mmmm… aaaah… aaaah… mmmm… Momo, Momo!" moaned Alexandra. "It's coming! It's coming!"

Alexandra moved her hands to Momo's head and threw her head back. Her back arched, and her eyes rolled up in her head as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy into Momo's waiting mouth. Alexandra continued to pant with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Momo continued to take her cum in her mouth, tasting it, enjoying it, and swallowing it. When she came down, Alexandra had a blush that adorned her cheeks, but she wasn't nearly as embarrassed as before.

Momo got up and looked at Alexandra, "Okay, I'm going to massage the next place."

Alexandra nodded her head at her and laid there, waiting for Momo to continue the massage. Momo put some oil on her hand and placed her hand on Alexandra's pussy. She moved her hand around, rubbing the oil on it before rubbing three fingers across her pussy, getting them coated in oil and giggles from Alexandra. Momo stopped and placed her pointer, middle, and ring fingers near Alexandra's entrance before pushing them inside slowly until she felt a wall. 

Momo leaned down and looked at Alexandra, "This is going to hurt, but bear with it, and it'll feel wonderful."

Alexandra braced herself for the pain by clench her teeth and lips tightly and grabbing the beach towel underneath her with her hands. Momo made it quick by trusting her fingers in as quickly as possible so that Alexandra didn't have to endure the pain slowly, breaking through the girl's hymen and sinking deeper inside her pussy. Alexandra stifled a scream and clenched the beach towel underneath her in a firm grip, her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, and tears fell down her cheeks from the pain. Momo looked up at Alexandra as blood leaked out of her pussy, waiting for her to adjust.

After a little bit, Alexandra looked at Momo, wondering if she was going to continue the massage, not knowing what she really was doing. Momo smiled and started moving her fingers in and out of Alexandra's pussy slowly, finger fucking the girl, getting giggles and moans from Alexandra. As Momo continued to finger fuck her pussy slowly, Alexandra felt the same feeling as before return, but this time much greater than before. 

"Aaaah… aaaah… mmmm… mmmm… aaaah… aaah… yes, yes, Momo, Momo!" moaned Alexandra. "More, more!"

Alexandra started bucking her hips into Momo's fingers, trying to take them deeper inside her and get more of that pleasurable unknown feeling. Momo smiled and started thrusting her fingers in and out fast and harder, making wet noises as Alexandra pussy leaked with wetness.

"Mmmm… aaaah… mmmm… aaaah… ooooh, oooh, yes, yes, Momo, Momo!" moaned Alexandra. "It feels so amazing! It's coming! It's cominggggg~!"

Alexandra brought her legs up with her knees bent and still spread out. She grabbed Momo's hand and bucked her hips into Momo's fingers, sending them deeper inside her pussy. Alex threw her head back, her back arched, and her eyes rolled up in her head as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy, thighs, and coating Momo's fingers. Alexandra continued to pant with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

 _"Oh, she squirted,"_ thought Momo.

When she came down, Alexandra laid back down and continued to catch her breath with a blush on her cheeks. Momo pulled her fingers out of her pussy and looked at Alexandra.

"Let's feel great together as friends," said Momo.

Alexandra smiled at her and got up before pouncing on Momo in agreement, ready to feel great together. Momo told her what to do, and the two sat down with one leg over and one leg under the other. They started moving their bodies, rubbing their pussies against one another, moaning or in Alexandra's case moaning and giggling. Momo took the oil and started squirting it on their bodies as they had sex with each other. After a while, Alexandra and Momo both came, squirting cum out of their pussies on each other's pussy. 

When they came down, the two laid down on their backs, looking up at the ceiling, catching their breaths. Their skin glistened in the light magnificently as if they was dipped in oil, but it was more noticeable for Alex than it was Momo due to her dark complexion. After catching their breath, Momo got up and looked at Alexandra.

"Let me go take care of this stuff, and I'll get your clothes, the Pokemon Egg, and the Luxury Balls," said Momo.

Alexandra nodded her head. Momo gathered all the stuff except for the oil, which was empty, having used the oil up and went to the door before leaving the room. She was gone for a little bit when the door open and Momo walked in with Alexandra's clothes, the Pokemon Egg, which came with a Luxury Ball, and the three extra Luxury Balls.

Alexandra was sitting on the bed as she waited and got up and ran over to Momo with shining eyes of excitement. Momo smiled at her and handed her the Pokemon Egg that was in an Egg case. Alexandra took the Pokemon Egg and ran over to a spot in the room before setting it gentle on the floor. She got down on her hands and knees and circled the Pokemon Egg, looking at it with excitement and curiosity. Momo smiled at how excited Alexandra was about the Pokemon Egg before making her way over to the table and setting the Luxury Balls and clothes on it.

After a little while of looking at the Pokemon Egg, Alexandra got up and started getting dressed in her clothes with Momo. When Alex was fully dressed, she put the three extra Luxury Balls and Pokemon Egg in her bag before drinking another glass of milk that Nurse Joy made for her. Once she finished the glass of milk, Alex pulled the hood of her hoodie back up and made her way out of the room with Nurse Joy.

Alex made her way to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, while Nurse Joy went back to her work. When she got to the lobby, Alex made her way over to the videophones and sat down before dialing a number. She waited for someone to pick up, but the first time, no one answer, and she had to redial the number. The second time, the phone was answered by a sleepy Professor Oak that still had a charred face and hands before realizing who was calling him at ten o'clock at night. Alex went through her bag before pulling out a Luxury Ball, showing it to Professor Oak, who thought she wanted to switch out her Pokemon already. Alex shook her head before pulling the Pokemon Egg out of her bag, showing it to Professor Oak, who was shocked she had a Pokemon Egg. He realized she wanted to send one of her Pokemon to him to make room for the Pokemon Egg. After that, Alex sent Professor Oak her Rattata to make room for her Pokemon Egg when it hatched.

Once she sent her Rattata to Professor Oak, Alex apologized to Professor Oak without speaking before waving her goodbyes. Alex put her Pokemon Egg back in her bag before making her way back to her bedroom to get some sleep, but as she got closer to her room, she heard a bang that came from the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Alex turned around and ran in the direction of the lobby. As she got closer to the lobby, Alex caught a voice.

"What's going on?" came Ash's voice.

Alex ran out into the lobby of the Pokemon Center to see Nurse Joy, Ash, and the orange-haired girl there.

"Prepare for trouble!" said a red-haired woman.

"And make it double!" said a blue-haired man.

They didn't get to say much after that as Alex grabbed two Luxury Balls before throwing them calling out her Pokemon.

 _"Pidgey, Nidoran, come on out!"_ called Alex.

Ash saw Alex throw two Poke Balls out, not knowing they was actually Luxury Balls. Alex's Pidgey and Nidoran came out in front of her.

 _"What? The boy's Pidgey is a different color,"_ thought Ash in shock.

"Woah, look at that," said Meowth. "The freaky boy's Pidgey is a different color! It must be rare!"

Nurse Joy was a bit upset to hear the Meowth call Alex freaky.

 _"Eh? A talking Meowth?"_ questioned Alex.

"Let's grab it!" shouted the red-haired woman.

Ekans stood up and hissed at Pidgey, "Food, Food!"

Pidgey did not look afraid of Ekans, and there was a glint of light in her eyes.

 _"Pidgey use Tackle!"_ said Alex.

Pidgey flew forward and hit Ekans with Tackle, sending it flying through the air and crashing into the red-haired woman.

"I don't believe it. We are getting owned by a Pidgey," said the blue-haired man, looking down at the red-haired woman before turning to the little boy. "Koffing, use Smokescreen!"

Koffing used Smokescreen, covering the area in thick black smoke, making seeing difficult.

"Oh, yeah, try this!" said Pidgey.

Pidgey used Gust blowing the Smokescreen away and clearing the field so they can see.

"Hey, no fair," said the blue-haired man. "Koffing, get that Pidgey!"

Koffing took off toward Pidgey and tried to use Tackle, but Pidgey was too quick and dodged it.

 _"Nidoran use Scratch!"_ said Alex.

Nidoran ran forward and used Scratch on Koffing, leaving Scratch marks on it and sending it flying through the air and crashing into the blue-haired man.

The red-haired woman recovered and got up, "You'll pay for that, you creepy boy! Ekans use Bite!"

Pidgey was flying in the air, but Ekans managed to be able to use Bite and bit down on her wing. Pidgey hardly felt the attack and remained strong as she started pecking Ekans' face with her beak, leaving peak marks.

The blue-haired man recovered and got up, "Koffing, get that freaky boy's other Pokemon!"

Koffing took off toward Nidoran and tried to use Tackle, but just like with Pidgey, Nidoran was too quick and dodged it. Koffing continued trying to use Tackle on Nidoran, but Nidoran continued to evade it every time. Meowth continued to sweatdrop at how both of the two and their Pokemon weren't doing so well. 

"Oh, I feel—" said Pidgey but went silent as she started glowing.

Ekans let the Pidgey go a bit beat up and uneasy.

Alex smiled as she watched Pidgey get bigger as she evolved while everyone else gasped in surprise.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Meowth. "It's evolving!"

When the light died down, Alex and everyone could see the evolved form of Pidgey. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Pidgeotto knew four new moves.

"Yay, I did it! I got stronger!" exclaimed Pidgeotto.

 _"Congratulations, Pidgeotto,"_ said Alex.

"Oh, yeah, we'll show you evolving doesn't matter!" shouted the red-headed woman. "Ekans use Bite!"

Ekans tried to use Bite on Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto was too fast and flew up in the air, dodging the attack before using Tackle on Ekans, making Ekans smash face-first into the floor. Pidgeotto flew around in the air, and Ekans got up before looking around, trying to find Pidgeotto.

 _"Pidgeotto use Steel Wing!"_ said Alex.

Pidgeotto dive-bombed at Ekans and used Steel Wing to the face, sending it flying through the air and crashing into the red-haired woman before continuing and crashing into the wall.

 _"Now use Wing Attack on the other!"_ said Alex.

Pidgeotto spun around, looking at Koffing and used Wing Attack, sending it flying through the air and crashing into Meowth, followed by the blue-haired man before continuing and crashing into the wall.

"Oh, I learned a new move," said Nidoran.

 _"Alright, let's do this,"_ said Alex. _"Pidgeotto use Gust and Nidoran use your new move."_

Pidgeotto used Gust while Nidoran used her new move, shooting out poisonous needles. The two attacks mixed and continued toward the two humans and Meowth. There was an explosion before the three was sent flying into the air with swirls in their eyes.

"Oh, I—" said Nidoran but went silent as she started glowing.

Alex smiled as she watched Nidoran get bigger as she evolved while everyone else gasped in surprise at two evolutions in one day. When the light died down, Alex and everyone could see the evolved form of Nidoran. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that female Nidoran evolved into Nidorina, but she also found out that Nidorina knew a move called Poison Sting and a new move called Bite. After congratulating her Nidorina, Alex recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls.

"Alex, you did it, you saved the Pokemon. Thank you," said Nurse Joy.

She hugged Alex, smashing her titties in her face and making sure not to knock her hood off. The orange-haired girl was shocked in silence that two of the creepy boy's Pokemon evolved, but the strangest of things was the boy never gave his Pokemon any order. If Ash was a bit depressed hearing Alex caught eight Pokemon, he was even more depressed now, especially after seeing Alex having a different colored Pidgey, two of his Pokemon evolving, and not getting the chance to do anything in the fight. After a while, Nurse Joy let Alex go before suggesting that everyone get a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little longer than I thought it would, but I didn't do too bad, considering I kept it under 5k words. Okay, so I guess the lemon got a bit longer than I thought it would, but I think I kept it relatively short, considering the massage took up a good portion of the chapter. We got to see a few things happen in this chapter like Nurse Joy and Alex getting closer to each other, Alex getting a Pokemon Egg, Alex sending her Rattata to Professor Oak, the trio (Which I'm sure most can guess who they are), and two of Alex's Pokemon evolving.

I'm going to go over two things that should be noted. The first thing I want to point out is Alex's Growlithe's attacks can cause effects to the human body (such as charred faces, hands, etc.), which unlike in the original anime has a lingering effect, as shown by Professor Oak still having a charred face and hands after a few hours. I will touch up more on that as the story continues when we see more of her Growlithe. The second thing I want to point out is that in the anime, Pokemon tend to evolve at random periods, and it doesn't seem to be based on any sort of level. They can evolve during battle, training, or after a battle. I'm not sure, but I think some was shown to evolve doing nothing or when certain conditions are met.

With that said, Alex Pokemon evolving doesn't really indicate the level her Pokemon are. The reason I'm bringing this up is because some might say, "Isn't her Pokemon evolving too soon." Well, not really. Take Ash's Charizard, for instance. Ash got Charmander near toward the middle of his Pokemon Journey, and it evolved into Charmeleon and Charizard pretty rapidly. Still, it was never clearly stated that his Charizard was a high level when it evolved. At least I don't think it was, but I could be wrong. If someone would like to correct me on that, feel free to do so, but I still believe your Pokemon don't necessarily need to be a high level to evolve. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** I decided to add a new tag to the story. Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** If anyone would like to help with naming the region based on Russia and the city based on Stalingrad that the Main Character moved from, feel free to leave a comment below, and depending on how the name sounds and if I like it, I may use it for the region and city name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	4. Viridian Forest and Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex got a massage from Nurse Joy and unknowing got molested. She gained a Pokemon Egg from Nurse Joy, sent her Rattata to Professor Oak, and ended up saving the day from three strange Trio. What will happen next as Alex's Journey continues? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It was late in the morning the next day at nine-thirty. Alexandra was in her room sleeping peacefully on the bed with Growlithe lying next to her and her head resting on the girl's stomach to keep the girl warm. Behold anyone that dared try to enter the bedroom. If they tried, Growlithe would be quickly at the door, ready to pounce on them and roast them before they knew what happen.

Growlithe lifted her head, and her ears twitched, hearing footsteps coming toward the bedroom. She sniffed the air and got three scents, but was puzzled as the three scents was the same as her mistress. She jumped off the bed and quickly ran over in front of the door, crouched down, ready to pounce on the person. The feet steps stopped outside the room, and the door opened before Nurse Joy walked into the bedroom. Growlithe was about to pounce on her, but stopped and blinked when she noticed it was Nurse Joy and saw the outfit she was wearing and the tray that was in her hands.

"Oh, what an amazing and beautiful Growlithe," said Nurse Joy as she saw the bluish-purple Growlithe.

Growlithe wagged her tail, happy to hear the nurse call her beautiful.

"Aren't you a protector," smiled Nurse Joy. "Sorry if I startled you. I thought I'd bring Alexandra breakfast."

Nurse Joy was wearing a naked apron that showed a great amount of cleavage and her bare ass and was carrying a tray of food in her hands. Growlithe moved forward, putting her head under the naked apron and sniffing Nurse Joy's pussy, making Nurse Joy's cheeks flush. She backed up and turned around before making her way over to the bed, jumping back on it. Any other person would have been pounced on and roasted, but since Nurse Joy smelled like her Mistress, and was kind enough to bring her Mistress breakfast and call her beautiful, Growlithe decided to leave her alone. Nurse Joy shut the door and made her way farther into the room before turning and looking down at the cute sleeping form of Alexandra.

"Mistress, time to wake up," barked Growlithe.

Growlithe started rubbing her snout against Alexandra's cheek, nudging her awake. Alexandra stirred awake, and her hand moved to Growlithe's head before petting her. Any other person would have had difficulty waking Alexandra up as she was a hard sleeper that could sleep through a snowstorm. She really enjoyed her beauty sleep, and god forbid anyone other than a Pokemon that tried to disturb her beauty rest.

"Oh… mmmm… mmmm… aaaah," moaned Growlithe as she wagged her tail happily, enjoying the petting.

 _"Growlithe, what do you need?"_ asked a sleepy Alexandra.

Growlithe backed up and sat down, looking toward Nurse Joy. Alexandra sat up, making the covers fall off her, revealing she was in her light blue nightgown and cotton panties. 

"Good morning, Alexandra," said Nurse Joy.

Alexandra turned to look at her and blinked. 

_"I must be sleepy,"_ thought Alexandra as she brought her hands to her sleepy eyes and rubbed them.

Nurse Joy giggled, getting Alexandra's attention as she stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at her, but she saw she was still in the same outfit.

"I brought you breakfast," said Nurse Joy. "The other two left early this morning."

Nurse Joy turned around, showing her bare ass to Alexandra, putting the tray of food with a couple of glasses of her tittie milk on the table.

"Uh, thank you," said Alexandra, looking at Nurse Joy's ass before looking confused at the outfit. "…"

"Oh, you're very much welcome," said Nurse Joy as she turned around before her cheeks flushed a bit darker. "I thought it would be nice to serve you breakfast in a naked apron."

Alexandra smiled at Nurse Joy before stretching her arms, not thinking anymore about the naked apron that Nurse Joy had on. She got up with Growlithe jumping off the bed next to her. Alexandra made her way over to the table and sat down with Growlithe lying down by her feet. She went about eating breakfast and drinking the milk that Nurse Joy brought her and even shared a few of her sausages and some milk with Growlithe, who gently took the sausages without biting her before scarfing them and the milk down. Nurse Joy had a dark blush on her cheeks as she saw Alexandra and Growlithe drinking her tittie milk.

When breakfast was over, Nurse Joy undid Alexandra's hair and brushed it out before putting it back up in the round rings. Alexandra got up and started getting dressed in her clothes before going over to her bag and pulling out the Luxury Balls and Pokemon Egg. She recalled her Growlithe before handing the Luxury Balls and Pokemon Egg to Nurse Joy so that they can get breakfast and a check-up. Nurse Joy took them and made her way out of the room while Alex made her way out of the room and to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

Alex didn't have to wait long in the lobby when Nurse Joy came out in her regular nurse outfit.

"Alexandra your Pokemon and Pokemon Egg are ready," called Nurse Joy. "They're all doing wonderful."

Alex got up and made her way over to the counter before collecting her Pokemon and Pokemon Egg and putting them in her bag. Alex turned around and started running toward the door of the Pokemon Center.

"Wait," called Nurse Joy.

Alex stopped and turned to look at Nurse Joy. "…"

"You'll be heading through the Viridian Forest," said Nurse Joy.

"Yes," replied Alex.

"Here you should take these Antidotes, and here are some extra food and bottles of milk," said Nurse Joy, setting some Antidotes, food, and bottles of milk on the counter.

Alex smiled and ran back over to the counter, taking the Antidotes, food, and bottles of milk and putting them away in her bag.

"Make sure to eat the food and drink the milk before they expire," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you," smiled Alex. "I will."

"Oh, you're very welcome," replied Nurse Joy.

Alex turned around and ran toward the door before stopping and turning around.

"Later," said Alex, waving to Nurse Joy. "Liked the outfit."

Nurse Joy blushed when she heard that. Alex turned around and continued running toward the door. Nurse Joy watched Alex's ass as she ran to the door before she ran out. When she was gone, Nurse Joy made a split-screen call to several of her relatives that was lesbians and waited. It wasn't long when several Nurse Joys came on screen. 

"Huh? What's with calling so many of us?" questioned the Nurse Joys. "What's going on?"

"I found a girl I think you all will be interested in," said Nurse Joy with a blush.

"Ugh, not this again," said one Nurse Joy. "Tell me it's not some crazy girl."

Nurse Joy sweatdropped, "Uh, well, I don't think she is."

"You don't even know, do you?" questioned one of the Nurse Joys.

"Who, Sis?" questioned another Nurse Joy.

"Give me a second, and I'll send you her information," replied Nurse Joy.

They agreed, and Nurse Joy went about sending them Alex's information. They started looking at the information that Nurse Joy sent them.

"Looks like a boy," said the youngest Nurse Joy.

"Looks can be deceiving," said another Nurse Joy.

"I don't believe it! It's a Jenny!" exclaimed a young Nurse Joy.

"But she doesn't have the last name," stated another Nurse Joy.

"I think you'll be surprised how she looks," said Nurse Joy.

"What does she look like?" asked the young Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy smiled, "You'll have to find that out yourself, but she's shy."

"Awe~! How adorable!" exclaimed the Nurse Joys.

"She is," agreed Nurse Joy. "I don't know her situation, but she didn't seem to have any friends other than her Pokemon before I became her friend, and it didn't help that there was a girl here that called her creepy." 

"What? How rude!" shouted the two youngest Nurse Joys.

"Her Pokemon are amazing," said Nurse Joy.

"Oh, really?" asked the young Nurse Joy.

"You will see," said Nurse Joy.

When done, Nurse Joy said her goodbyes to them before she hung up.

That day in several places, several Nurse Joys was curious about Alexandra and her Pokemon, but one thing that they was certain about. If she was a Junior Officer, she had to have a Growlithe with her.

Meanwhile, after going out of the Pokemon Center, Alex looked up at the sky. She knew that Momo liked her as she felt her heart racing, and she had seen enough between her mommies to know when someone had feelings for someone, but she was on a Pokemon journey. Alex started making her way toward Viridian Forest before going inside.

After going inside of Viridian Forest, Alex started making her way through it, but as she went, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Rick, who had a Weedle and a Caterpie, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina. The second Trainer she came across was a boy named Doug, who had two Weedles and a Kakuna, and she single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto. The third Trainer she came across was a boy named Anthony, who had two Caterpies, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina.

After the last battle, Alex decided to take a break to get something to drink and train up her Pokemon. She wanted to make her Pokemon stronger and prepare them for the first Gym before continuing to the next city, and any amount of time training and challenges along the way was more than welcome. Alex continued through Viridian Forest until she found a clearing. She went over to a tree and took her bag off before sitting down, pulling a bottle of milk out of her bag. Alex leaned back against the tree, enjoying the milk and the nice weather.

When finished, Alex got up and pulled out five Luxury Balls before throwing them, calling out her Treecko, Pidgeotto, Nidorina, Growlithe, and Magikarp. The first thing she did was show them the Pokemon Egg, which all of her Pokemon was excited and curious about. Unlike other people's Pokemon, which might debate about what Pokemon it was, Alex Pokemon didn't care what Pokemon it was. Once done showing them the Pokemon Egg, Alex put it away before turning to her Pokemon.

 _"Alright, here is what we are going to do,"_ said Alex. _"We are going to do some training to make you all stronger and prepare for the first Gym."_

Alex's Pokemon all cheered, excited to do some training and get stronger.

 _"Listen up,"_ said Alex. _"This is how we are going to do the training. Pidgeotto and Nidorina, you two will train together. Treecko and Growlithe, you two will train together. As for you, Magikarp, I'll train you differently. With that said, let's spread out and do some training."_

Alex's Pokemon all cheered before they spread out in different places in the clearing and started sparing with each other. While they did that, Alex recalled Magikarp before going to a different spot and recalled out Magikarp.

 _"Alright, Magikarp, what you are going to try doing is tackling this rock,"_ said Alex, pointing to a small stump of a rock. _"If you don't do it, try not to be discouraged and keep at it."_

"Understood, My Lady. I'll do my best," said Magikarp.

Alex smiled at Magikarp, _"If you get tired or the sunlight is too much, just let me know."_

Alex made her way over to a tree near Magikarp and watched as her Pokemon started training with each other except for Magikarp, who continued to try to tackle the rock.

While they was doing that, there was a gold Caterpie and a Weedle that was watching Alex from a bush ever since she came into the clearing. They continued to watch her but was surprised when they saw her Pokemon and impressed on how they could understand what she wanted without the girl speaking. They continued to watch as Alex's Pokemon started training but was even more impressed with how strong they was.

Alex continued to watch her Pokemon train when there was a rustle from a bush nearby that caught her attention. She turned to look at it just as a gold Caterpie and a Weedle jumped out and turned to look at her.

"Me want to come with you. Me want to come with you," said Caterpie.

"Me, too. Me, too," said Weedle.

Alex smiled at them, _"Sure, you can come with me."_

Caterpie and Weedle was surprised when they heard the girl speak to them without speaking.

 _"But I can only keep six Pokemon at a time with me,"_ said Alex.

Caterpie and Weedle recovered but now understood how her Pokemon knew what she wanted without her speaking. Caterpie and Weedle let her know that it was alright, and Alex got out two Luxury Balls and set them down. Caterpie and Weedle was more than glad to touch them and allow Alex to catch them. Once they was caught, the two Luxury Balls disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

"What was that?" asked Treecko.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Pidgeotto.

Alex turned to look at her Pokemon to see that they was all over by her.

 _"I just caught a gold Caterpie and a Weedle,"_ answered Alex.

Alex's Pokemon all cheered happily. 

Alex called training over and recalled her Pokemon before getting up and putting her bag on. She continued making her way through Viridian Forest toward the next city, but as she went, she soon came upon two more Trainers. The first Trainer was a boy named Charlie, who had two Metapods and a Caterpie, and she single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto. The second Trainer she came across was a boy named Sammy, who had a Weedle, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina.

After the last battle, Alex continued making her way through Viridian Forest toward the next city. As she continued to make her way through Viridian Forest, the forest started to get thicker the farther that she went. Suddenly, there was a large bolt of lightning that shot up in the air, getting her attention, but it wasn't nearly comparable to the bolt of lightning that she saw on the first day of her journey.

Alex turned and continued through Viridian Forest following the bolt of lightning, and as she went, she had to climb through vines, over trees, through thick bushes, and through tall grass. As she continued, Alex noticed the place seemed to get thicker the farther in and be untouched by humans. The farther in she got, the denser the forest got, and sunlight barely filtered through the trees. Alex could see Pokemon all over and sometime even crossing her path through the dense forest, but the Pokemon she saw was ones she already caught or evolved forms of the ones she caught.

Alex soon saw a break in the dense forest and came out in a meadow clearing in the forest. She looked around until she saw a Pikachu with a black heart-shaped mark near the end of its tail, but that was all she was able to see as Pikachu had its back to her.

 _"It's a Pikachu,"_ thought Alex before sending a message to the Pokemon. _"Hello there."_

"Huh?" questioned Pikachu in a female voice as her ears perked up.

Pikachu started looking around until her eyes landed on Alex.

"It's a Trainer!" exclaimed Pikachu with shining eyes, showing her excitement.

Alex was able to see that the Pikachu was different from other Pikachu. She had light blue eyes and a tuft of fur that hanged down between her eyes over her forehead.

 _"Yes, I am,"_ said Alex.

Pikachu blinked as she heard Alex talk without speaking.

"You can understand me and speak without speaking?" questioned Pikachu.

 _"Yes, but I don't know how,"_ answered Alex.

Pikachu was surprised and impressed to hear that. She ran over in front of Alex and looked up at her, and Alex crouched down.

 _"What was you doing?"_ asked Alex.

"Training," answered Pikachu.

Alex smiled, _"Training."_

"Yeah, that's all I can do. It's not like any Trainer wants me," said Pikachu.

Alex frowned, _"Why do you say that?"_

"No Trainer comes here, so no one caught me," answered Pikachu, "and I'm looking for a strong Trainer."

 _"Well, I don't know if I'm strong, but I can introduce you to my friends,"_ said Alex.

Pikachu looked around the area but didn't see any other people.

 _"Friends?"_ questioned Pikachu.

Alex pulled out her Luxury Balls before throwing them, calling out her Pokemon. Pikachu was amazed when she saw the different colors of Alex's Pokemon.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Pikachu.

Alex's Pokemon stood proudly in front of her.

 _"These are my friends,"_ said Alex.

"Don't you have any regular friends, and are you mute?" asked Pikachu.

"She's not mute," answered Pidgeotto.

"She can talk if she wants to, but is too shy to talk," added Treecko.

"She can also speak her own language since she moved from a faraway region," stated Nidorina, "and she has milk chocolate brown skin."

Pikachu blushed as she heard that, but was amazed the girl can speak her own language, moved from a faraway region, and had milk chocolate brown skin.

 _"As for regular friends,"_ said Alex sitting down and looking up at the sky. _"I only have one I just recently made, but before that, all I had for friends was Pokemon. None of the kids in Pallet Town wanted to talk to me and called me names, not that I cared at all, and I was too shy to talk to them, so I was singled out."_

"That makes us a lot alike," said Pikachu.

Alex looked down at her, "Because you're different?"

Pikachu looked down at the ground.

 _"I don't care if your different or not, and none of my Pokemon do either,"_ said Alex.

Pikachu looked up at Alex before looking around at her Pokemon, who all agreed with her. She felt touched and happy to have met such a kind-spirited Trainer.

"I like you, so I want to come with you and get stronger," said Pikachu.

 _"You're very much welcome to come with me, but I only got sixty Vitamins left, and it'll be a while before I can get some more,"_ said Alex.

"That's okay. You can take your time," said Pikachu.

Alex's Pokemon all cheered and happily welcomed Pikachu, much to her shyness and happiness. Alex took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of Pikachu, who was more than happy to touch it with her tail and be sucked inside of it. She didn't give any struggle and was caught before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab. Alex got back up and turned to look at her Pokemon with a smile on her face.

 _"Okay, let's find our way out of here and take a lunch break before heading to the next city,"_ said Alex.

Her Pokemon all cheered, ready to get in some more training and relaxation. Alex recalled all of them except Growlithe back to their Luxury Balls before having Growlithe lead them out of the meadow back on course to the next city. Growlithe continued to lead Alex out of the meadow back on course, which took them a while before finding a spot that would be good enough to get in some training and relaxation.

Alex called her Pokemon out and didn't even need to tell them what to do for training. All of her Pokemon broke off into their groups and chose their own partner to spar with except for Magikarp, who they helped over to a tree to practice tackling it. Why they did that, Alex got out the extra food and a bottle of milk that Momo gave to her and started eating lunch. When done eating lunch, Alex and her Pokemon relaxed around the area for half an hour before Alex got up and recalled her Pokemon.

"Hiya!" cried a voice as Alex was about to leave.

Alex had just enough time to turn around and jump back to avoid a sword from a boy dressed like some samurai.

"G-G-Greetings," stuttered the boy, looking a bit scared. "A-A-Am I addressing the P-P-Pokemon Trainer named A-A-Alex, who comes from Pallet?"

Alex nodded her head.

"Y-Y-You're as silent and c-c-creepy as the two described," stuttered the boy.

 _"It must have been Ash and that girl,"_ thought Alex as she continued to look at him.

"I h-h-have been searching the forest for y-y-you," stuttered the boy. "I h-h-heard you have six P-P-Pokemon on you."

Alex nodded her head.

"A Pokemon match," said the boy. "Let us see who triumphs."

Alex pulled a Luxury Ball out and held it out at Samurai.

"That's right, a Pokemon battle," said the boy as he threw a Pokeball, calling out his Pokemon. "Pincer, assume battle mode!"

The boy's Pokemon came out and stood in front of him. Alex pulled her Pokedex out and scanned the Pokemon getting information on it. She put her Pokedex away before she threw her Luxury Ball, calling out her Pokemon.

 _"Treecko, battle time!"_ said Alex.

Alex's Pokemon came out in front of her.

"Huh? What Pokemon is that?" questioned the boy, having never seen the Pokemon before.

The boy's Pincer was just as confused, having never seen the Pokemon before.

"…"

"Oh, well, it's no match for my Pincer," claimed the boy. "Pincer, Tackle it!"

Pincer charged forward and tried to Tackle Treecko.

 _"Treecko, dodge it and use Pound,"_ said Alex.

Treecko was too fast for Pincer and dodged the attack before hitting it with Pound, smashing it face-first into the ground.

"Ah, no way, Pincer!" cried the boy. "Grab it!"

Pincer got back up and tried to grab Treecko with its pincers.

 _"Treecko, dodge it and use Pound,"_ said Alex.

Treecko dodged Pincer's attack fast and hit it with Pound, smashing it face-first into the ground, where it fainted.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed the boy. "You got lucky." The boy grabbed another Pokeball before throwing it, calling his Pokemon out. "Pokeball, go!"

The Pokemon came out in front of the boy and was a Metapod, which Alex had already encountered before.

 _"Treecko, use Pound,"_ said Alex.

Treecko leaped at Metapod quickly.

"Metapod, Harden," said the boy.

Metapod used Harden just in time as Treecko hit it with Pound, but Treecko's attack cracked the shell a little bit.

"Oh, no, Metapod, Harden," said the boy.

Metapod used harden again.

 _"Treecko, it seems to be just like the others and only knows Harden,"_ said Alex. _"Just keep using Pound."_

"Right," said Treecko.

Treecko continued to attack Metapod with Pound while the boy had his Metapod keep using Harden until it couldn't use it anymore, but it was apparent that his Metapod wasn't going to win this battle. The battle didn't last nearly as long as it should have, and the boy's Metapod fainted. The boy recalled his Pokemon back before he walked over in front of Alex.

"Y-Y-You're not as easy to beat as the boy and girl said you was," said the boy. "C-C-Congratulations on your victory."

Alex didn't reply to him and recalled her Treecko before she spun around and walked way, leaving a very freaked out and scared Samurai behind.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. This chapter didn't get as long as I thought it might, and I originally had more for this chapter, but considering it was getting close to the 4k word count, I decided to save the rest for the next chapter. The chapter is pretty straight forward, but there are a few things in the chapter I would like to point out.

Ash and the orange-haired girl (Who we all know, and I'm not going to mention for the sake of the story) left early in the morning and are ahead of Alex, as mentioned by Samurai twice. There will be more on that in the next chapter. The Trainers that Alex battled in the Viridian Forest are ones that Ash and the orange-haired girl missed on their way through, having gone a different route through the forest than Alex. The trainers was pulled from the Firered and Leafgreen games, which I will sometimes do when needed. Alex catches a Caterpie just like Ash except her Caterpie is Shiny, and unlike Ash catches a Weedle, which Ash fails to do. She is also not chased by a swarm of Beedrills.

The meadow where Alex catches her Pikachu in the Viridian Forest is a secret location, and no trainers have managed to find it, but considering they go the same route as Ash, it's understandable that they would miss the secret location. Now, some of you are probably going to be like, "Oh, she's copying Ash," which is where you would be wrong. Her Pikachu is much different than Ash's Pikachu, and more of it will be seen in the story later on. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** There was one thing in the previous chapter I failed to mention. When Alex's Pidgey started pecking Ekans, it was not using the move Peck and was naturally pecking Ekans. Pidgey can not learn the move Peck, but if it can peck worms out of the ground, it can naturally peck someone. To show the difference between a natural action and using a Pokemon Move, all moves are capitalized, and some HM's in the game will be natural actions. Another thing I failed to point out above is Alex is not completely naive to love unlike Ash, but she is naive to the whole sexual part.

 **Other Note:** If anyone would like to help with naming the region based on Russia and the city based on Stalingrad that the Main Character moved from, feel free to leave a comment below, and depending on how the name sounds and if I like it, I may use it for the region and city name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	5. First Gym and Arrival at Mt. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex made her way through Viridian Forest to the next city, gaining a few new Pokemon friends, getting challenged, and doing some training. Will Alex ever find her way out of Viridian Forest? What will happen next on her journey? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

After wandering through Viridian Forest for hours battling Trainers, training her Pokemon, and getting some food and rest, Alex finally arrived in Pewter City. Her first destination was the Pokemon Center, as she wanted to make sure her Pokemon was in top condition for the Gym battle. She still didn't know what she wanted to do, but has decided to do Gym battles to make her Pokemon stronger.

When she got to the Pokemon Center, Alex pushed the doors open and walked in to see a Nurse Joy behind the counter. Unlike most trainers, Alex was not surprised as her mother, Mana, was a Nurse Joy, so she was well aware of the many Nurse Joys that work in Pokemon Centers. Alex walked up to the counter, getting Nurse Joy's attention, who looked up at her.

"Welcome to Pewter City, is there anything I can do for you?" asked Nurse Joy, wondering what a little boy was doing in the Pokemon Center.

Alex set her bag on the counter and started going through it, pulling out five Luxury Balls and her Pokemon Egg and placing them on the counter. Nurse Joy was surprised the kid had Pokemon and a Pokemon Egg as the kid didn't look like he was ten years old.

"You're a trainer?" questioned Nurse Joy.

Alex nodded her head.

Nurse Joy noticed the young boy did not speak and wondered if he was mute but did not want to pry into matters she shouldn't, so she decided not to mention it.

"You want your Pokemon and Egg checked?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex nodded her head.

Nurse Joy called for her trusted Pokemon Chansey before handing her Pokemon Alex's Luxury Balls and Pokemon Egg. While Chansey took them away into the back of the Pokemon Center, Alex looked around until she saw a poster and walked over.

 _"Pokemon League Regional Championships,"_ thought Alex. _"I bet I can make my friends a lot stronger there."_

Nurse Joy saw the little boy looking at the poster of the Pokemon League Regional Championships and walked over to him.

"Would you like to register?" asked Nurse Joy.

Alex turned around and looked at her before she pulled out her Pokedex and held it up. "…"

Nurse Joy didn't understand and took her Pokedex, thinking she wanted to register. Alex sweatdropped as she watched Nurse Joy go over to the counter with her Pokedex.

 _"Maybe I should have spoken up,"_ thought Alex.

She shrugged it off as Nurse Joy would find out soon enough and looked back at the poster.

Nurse Joy went about registering the boy for the Pokemon League Regional Championships, but as she did, she was confused as she couldn't understand the information. She had to go get the boy to translate the information for her. Nurse Joy was surprised to find out that the boy was actually a girl, was recommended by Professor Oak, was a Junior Officer, and that she was already registered for the Pokemon League Regional Championship.

"Oh, you're already registered for the Pokemon League Regional Championship," said Nurse Joy.

Alex turned to look at her.

"Uh, Y-Yes," stuttered Alex before turning her head.

Nurse Joy was surprised to find out that the girl could speak. Once Nurse Joy got over her surprise and now knowing the girl's name, she remembered that there was a package sent there for her.

"Oh, I got a package here sent for you," said Nurse Joy.

Alex turned her head and looked at Nurse Joy before running over to the counter with shining eyes of excitement. Nurse Joy looked around for the package before pulling it out and handing it to Alex along with her Pokedex. Alex took them and put her Pokedex way before she ran over to a table and sat down. She started going through the package to find that her mother, Helen, sent her two dozen Luxury Balls. Alex was grateful that her mother sent her some Luxury Balls as she was out, and she wouldn't use any other Poke Ball other than Luxury Balls to catch any Pokemon. Alex started transferring the Luxury Balls to her bag and finished just as Nurse Joy's Chansey brought out her Pokemon and Pokemon Egg.

After collecting her Pokemon, Alex left the Pokemon Center and made her way to Pewter City Gym for her first Gym battle. On the way, Alex saw Ash, the orange-haired girl, a man, and Brock, who she recognized as the Pewter City Gym Leader. Alex took off running towards them, skidding across the ground, colliding with Ash and knocking him face-first onto the ground. She looked at Brock and pulled out a Luxury Ball, holding it out towards Brock.

"Hey, what the…" shouted Ash, but his voice trailed off when he saw who it was. "It's Alex."

 _"No way! What is he doing here? I thought that Samurai was supposed to beat him!"_ thought the orange-haired girl.

She didn't want that creepy boy anywhere near them. Matter of speaking, she wanted the creepy boy to go back to wherever he came from and never show his face again. 

"You want to battle me?" asked Brock.

Alex nodded her head.

"Very well, follow me," said Brock.

Alex nodded her head.

Ash picked himself back up while the orange-haired girl couldn't believe Brock was going to go through with battling the boy. Brock turned around to lead the boy to the Pewter City Gym when he saw a man.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams," said the man, getting their attention.

"Flint," said Ash.

Flint took off his disguise and showed who he was, and he looked just like Brock.

"My father," stated Brock.

"Huh? You mean you're the good–for–nothing father who left home and never came back?" questioned Ash.

"That's right. It was me," said Flint. "I couldn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I wanted to, and because I was such a failure, I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family."

"But why did you help me instead of Brock?" asked Ash.

Flint walked closer toward them and looked at Ash, "You reminded me of my self. You didn't seem to have a chance."

Ash was disappointed to hear that while Alex thought it was funny.

Flint looked at Brock, "It's time I started taking care of my family. You go fulfill your dreams and mine."

"First, there are some things I need to tell you," said Brock.

"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me, so I want you to get everything off your chest," said Flint.

Brock handed him some thread and a needle before he started explaining about his brothers and sisters to his father.

A little later, after Brock had settled talking with his father, Brock and Alex was standing in the Pewter City Gym while Ash, the orange-haired girl, Brock's father, and family was in the stands watching.

 _"There is no way that boy will beat a Gym Leader,"_ thought the orange-haired girl glad. _"He's going to be sent home."_

Brock looked at Alex and decided to enlighten the boy.

"Is this your first Gym match?" questioned Brock.

Alex nodded her head.

Brock wondered if the boy was mute, but decided to shrug it off.

"A Gym match is different from other battles," said Brock. "This match is for Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules."

"…"

"We will use two Pokemon each, understood?" asked Brock.

Alex nodded her head.

"Alright, let's get this over with," said Brock as he snapped his fingers.

The lights flashed on, revealing that they was in a room before some rocky terrain started coming out. Alex was out of the way on the other side, so she waited. Brock stepped forward and held out a Poke Ball.

"Let the match begin," said Brock.

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball before throwing it, calling out her Pokemon, _"Nidorina, come on out!"_

Nidorina came out in front of her.

"A poison type," said Brock. "Not the wisest of choices, boy. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"…"

"What an idiot," said the orange-haired girl. 

Brock grabbed a Poke Ball and called his Pokemon out, "Geodude, go!"

Geodude came out in front of Brock.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" shouted Brock.

 _"Nidorina, dodge it and get in close,"_ said Alex.

Geodude went to Tackle Nidorina, but Nidorina was too fast and dodged the attack.

 _"What the? No, way! It's so fast,"_ thought Brock. "Don't let it get away, Geodude!"

Geodude was looking around trying to find Nidorina, but she was too fast for the Pokemon to track her. Nidorina moved in, getting closer to Geodude, but Brock saw that.

"Geodude, behind you!" shouted Brock.

Geodude turned around and used Tackle on Nidorina, but afterward, Geodude was stumbling around, looking a bit sick.

"No, Geodude!" shouted Brock in worry as he noticed it was poisoned.

 _"Nidorina, Double Kick!"_ said Alex.

Nidorina jumped into the air, flipped around twice, and shoot at Geodude with her foot extended using Double Kick, making it fly through the area and smash into a rock and faint.

Brock was shocked that a poison-type Pokemon defeated his Pokemon in only one move. Brock soon recovered from his shock.

"Return, Geodude," said Brock returning Geodude and looking at Alex. "Not bad boy, but your lucks about to run out." Brock grabbed another Poke Ball before calling his Pokemon out. "Let's go, Onix!"

Onix came out and roared at Nidorina, who didn't seem fazed.

 _"Nidorina, get in close,"_ said Alex.

Nidorina took off fast toward Onix.

"Onix, don't let it get close," said Brock. "Use Dig!"

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground, making Nidorina come to a stop. Alex and Nidorina stood there waiting for Onix to come up out of the ground, not worried at all. Onix came up and hit Nidorina, sending her flying back, but not very far, and Alex's Nidorina looked like it took barely any damage.

 _"What? That was super-effective, but his Nidorina looks like it barely took any damage!"_ thought Brock.

Alex took out a Luxury Ball before recalling her Nidorina, _"Nidorina, return."_

"What? What is he doing?" questioned Ash.

"I guess he plans to save it for later," said Flint.

The orange-haired girl had her mouth open in disbelief.

Alex took out a different Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, _"Treecko, battle time!"_

Alex's Treecko came out in front of her, looking at the rock snake Pokemon, ready for battle.

"Alright, my turn to fight!" exclaimed Treecko.

"What? What Pokemon is that?" questioned Ash before pulling out his Pokedex and scanning it.

"There is no data," said the Pokedex. "There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."

Ash looked confused about his Pokedex not being able to get any data on the Pokemon.

"What? What Pokemon is that?" questioned Brock, having never seen the Pokemon before.

"…"

Brock realized he wasn't going to get an answer and decided to start the battle, "Onix, Tackle!"

 _"Treecko, counter it with Pound!"_ said Alex.

Onix dived down at Treecko to Tackle the Pokemon, but Treecko jumped into the air fast and hit Onix in the face with Pound, making it cry out and hit the ground.

"Onix," said Brock with a sweatdrop.

"If no one knows what Pokemon that is it gives him an advantage," said Flint.

"An unfair advantage," said the orange-haired girl. "Come on, Brock, you can do it! Beat that boy into smithereens!"

Ash stood up and started cheering for Brock to win, and his Brothers and Sisters did the same.

Brock started to sweat with the added pressure of them cheering, which only went noticed by Alex. Onix got back up and looked at Alex's Treecko, who's body started glowing green, getting gasps from everyone and putting more pressure on Brock.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted Brock.

 _"Treecko, dodge it and use Pound!"_ said Alex.

Onix dived down at Treecko to Tackle the Pokemon, but Treecko dodged the attack extremely fast to the side, leaving behind a green trail of energy, making Onix smash into the ground.

 _"No way, it's getting faster,"_ thought Brock.

Onix pulled its face out of the ground and looked around for Treecko until it saw the Pokemon. Onix wrapped its body around Treecko, picking it up in the air.

"Onix, Bind it!" shouted Brock.

Onix started squeezing Treecko, but Treecko looked like it barely took any damage.

"That's it, Brock!" cheered Ash.

"Do you surrender?" questioned Brock.

Alex continued to look at him with a smile on her face.

 _"Treecko, Absorb,"_ said Alex.

Treecko used Absorb, making Onix's body turn red and cry out in pain as the super-effective move drained its energy.

"No, Onix!" cried Brock in worry. "Let it go!"

Onix let Treecko go, and she landed on her feet before turning to the rock snake Pokemon. After releasing Treecko, Onix's body was no longer red, but it had sustained a considerable amount of damage.

"Onix, Dig!" shouted Brock.

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground. Alex and Treecko stood there waiting for Onix to come up out of the ground, not worried at all. Onix came up and hit Treecko, sending her flying into the air.

 _"Treecko, Pound,"_ said Alex.

Treecko used Pound, smacking Onix in the face while in the air, making it cry out and hit the ground.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted Brock.

Onix got back up and used Tackle on Treecko in the air, sending it flying back, but not very far, and Treecko landed on the ground, looking like she took barely any damage.

"Onix, Dig!" shouted Brock.

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground. Alex and Treecko stood there waiting for Onix to come up, not worried at all. Onix came up and hit Treecko, sending her flying into the air.

 _"Treecko, Pound,"_ said Alex.

Treecko used Pound, smacking Onix in the face while in the air, making it cry out and hit the ground.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted Brock.

Onix got back up and used Tackle on Treecko in the air, sending it flying back, but not very far, and Treecko landed on the ground, looking like she took a small amount of damage.

Brock repeated the same moves, hitting Alex's Treecko with Dig before Onix got hit with Pound in the face, followed by Onix using Tackle. Treecko landed back on the ground in front of Alex.

"Oh, it's my…" said Treecko, but she went silent as she started glowing.

Alex smiled as she watched Treecko evolve while everyone else gasped in surprise. When the light died down, Alex and everyone could see the evolved form of Alex's Pokemon. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that Treecko evolved into Grovyle, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Grovyle knew three new moves and that her height was twice the size of a normal Grovyle.

 _"Congratulations, Grovyle! You evolved and learned some new moves,"_ congratulated Alex.

Brock, Ash, the orange-haired girl, and his family gasped and continued to look at Alex's Pokemon.

 _"Grovyle, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle got down on all fours and ran towards Onix, leaving an extremely fast whitish-green trail behind her.

 _"Ah, it's very fast!"_ thought Brock as he snapped out of his shock. "Onix, quick Dig!"

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground, but not in time as Grovyle's Quick Attack hit Onix in the upper body before she jumped back.

 _"Its speed is getting too fast!"_ thought Brock.

Alex and Grovyle stood there waiting for Onix to come up out of the ground. Onix came up and hit Grovyle, but didn't send her flying and only pushed her back a little bit.

 _"Grovyle, Leech Seed,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle used Leech Seed, firing multiple seeds from her mouth into the ground. The seeds immediately grew into vines and wrapped around Onix before it started draining Onix of its energy, making the rock snake Pokemon cry out in pain.

"Oh, no, Onix!" cried Brock.

 _"Grovyle, follow it up with Mega Drain,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle used Mega Drain on Onix, sapping it of its energy some more, making it cry out in pain before fainting.

 _"Grovyle, you did it!"_ exclaimed Alex.

"Yay!" cheered Grovyle.

"Onix, return," said Brock recalling his Pokemon.

Brock made his way over to Alex.

"Alex," said Brock, holding out his hand and opening it to reveal a badge. "This is the Boulder Badge. It's all yours."

Alex smiled and took it before putting it away.

She took out a Luxury Ball before recalling her Grovyle, _"Grovyle, Return."_

Alex turned around and made her way out of the Pewter City Gym. 

After leaving the Pewter City Gym, Alex made her way back to the Pokemon Center, so she can make sure her Pokemon was in top condition before continuing on her journey. When she got to the Pokemon Center, Alex pushed the door open and walked in before making her way to the counter. She handed Nurse Joy her Pokemon and Pokemon Egg before waiting in the lobby. It didn't take long, and Alex collected her Pokemon before making her way out of the Pokemon Center.

Once she came out of the Pokemon Center, Alex made her way to the next city. On her way, Alex was challenged to a battle by a Spearow, which she fought with her Pidgeotto. The battle didn't take long, and Alex caught Spearow in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab. When that was over, Alex continued on her way to the next city, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a girl named Lass Janice, who had two Pidgeys, and she single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto. The following Trainer she came across was a boy named Colton, who had two Caterpies and a Weedle, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The next Trainer she came across was a boy named Ben, who had a Rattata and Ekans, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina.

After the last battle, Alex decided to take a break to get something to eat, drink, and for her Pokemon to get in a little bit of training. During training, a blue male Nidoran came out that had fallen in love with Alex's Nidorina. Alex offered for it to join them, and the Nidoran happily agreed. Alex took a Luxury Ball out and set it down in front of the blue male Nidoran, who was more than happy to touch it and allow Alex to catch him before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab.

With that done, Alex decided to continue on her way to the next city, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Greg, who had a Weedle, Kakuna, Caterpie, and Metapod, and she single-handedly won with just her Grovyle. The second trainer was a girl named Sally, who had a Rattata and a female Nidoran, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina. The following Trainer was a boy named James, who had a Caterpie and a Metapod, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The next Trainer she came across was a boy named Calvin, who had a Spearow, and she single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto.

When that battle was over, Alex continued on her way to the next city, but on her way, a Jigglypuff came across her path, who wanted a female Trainer. Alex offered the Jigglypuff to come with her, which the Jigglypuff agreed. She took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of Jigglypuff, who was more than happy to allow the girl to catch her before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab. Once that was over, Alex continued on her way and ran into another Trainer who challenged her to a battle. The Trainer was a girl named Robbin, who had a Jigglypuff, and after a grueling and annoying battle, which resulted in Alex having to bring out several of her Pokemon, Alex finally won the battle with her Growlithe.

After that battle, Alex decided to take a break for her and her Pokemon to get some relaxation. As they was relaxing, Alex saw that her Pokemon Egg was glowing in her bag. She took the Pokemon Egg out of her bag before pulling out her sleeping bag. Alex made a bed for the Pokemon Egg before taking it out of the Egg case and setting it down on her sleeping bag. Her Pokemon came over and watched, curious as to what the Pokemon will be. Alex and her Pokemon continued to watch the egg as it hatched to reveal a baby blue serpent-like Pokemon. Alex got her Pokedex out before scanning it and finding out that it was a female Dratini. Alex's Pokemon was amazed and excited as they looked at the baby Dratini, welcoming the little girl. Dratini went over to Alex, and she put her arm down, letting Dratini climb up on her and wrap around her neck. Alex decided to use some time to give her newly hatched Dratini the sixty Vitamins she had left and was carrying for her.

After a little bit, Alex recalled her Pokemon and got up before continuing on to the next city. On her way, she saw Ash, Brock, and the orange-haired girl farther ahead with a man.

"I'm so moved," said the man. "Such friendship I thought I'd never see. When the Zubat began attacking me, I thought I was done for when who should arrive, two heroes, thanks to whom I'm alive. I'm Alive~! Thank you so much~! Thank…" His words trailed off as he saw Alex making her way toward them. "Huh? Who's that?"

Ash, Brock, and the orange-haired girl turned around to see Alex.

 _"No, not him again,"_ thought the orange-haired girl.

"It's Alex," said Brock.

"Oh, yeah," said Ash running forward. "Alex! Come on, let's battle!"

Alex smiled as she heard that, but it was put off when the man ran toward them.

"H-H-Hey, are you the o-o-one that's responsible?" stuttered the man scared.

"I take this has something to do with the Zubats attacking you?" asked Brock.

"Yes," answered the man.

"Why was the Zubats attacking you, Mister?" asked Ash, getting distracted from what he originally was going to do.

 _"What a Chowderhead, he completely forgot he was going to challenge me,"_ thought Alex.

The man gasped, "Never call me Mister. My name's Seymour. Seymour, the Scientist. Knowledge, research, I'm Seymour, the Scientist." 

The man led them into a cave and through it, but as they was walking through it, Brock looked behind them.

"Alex is gone," stated Brock.

Ash, the orange-haired girl, and Seymour turned to see Alex was gone.

"Oh, no, I forgot all about my battle!" cried Ash.

"Forget about him," said the orange-haired girl.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. I initially had more for this chapter, but this chapter was starting to get long, and I wasn't getting close to finishing the chapter, so I decided to split the chapter into two parts. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter long enough to be a chapter by itself, but we will see how it goes. There isn't too much to this chapter, and it's pretty straight forward, but there is one thing I want to point out, and no, it's not the trainers. I explained the trainers that Alex faced last time, so I'm not doing it again.

Most people depict Brock as being able to tell when someone is a female or a male. That information is inaccurate and misleading. Nowhere in the anime does it show Brock has the ability to identify the differences between a male and female, especially when they are dressed the opposite. If Brock had that ability, he could have helped Ash avoid several traps set by the Trio (No names mentioned). A good example is the St. Anne cruise, where Brock didn't realize that one of the girls that gave them tickets was a male. What the anime does show is that Brock has the ability to identify the differences between the many Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies, but that doesn't apply to people he has never seen before or little kids. So, Brock would have never been able to realize that Alex was a female or related to the Joys. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** If anyone would like to help with naming the region based on Russia and the city based on Stalingrad that the Main Character moved from, feel free to leave a comment below, and depending on how the name sounds and if I like it, I may use it for the region and city name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	6. A Mt. Moon Double Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex made it to Pewter City and had her first Gym Battel, where her Treecko evolved into Grovyle, and she earned the Boulder Badge. After revisiting the Pokemon Center, Alex made her way toward the next City and eventually arrived at Mt. Moon. What will happen next on her journey? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Meanwhile, a trio of there was inside Mt. Moon picking away at the rock.

"Now, this is much better," said Meowth. "All we got to do is pick at the rock until we find the treasure."

"At least we don't have to worry about that creepy boy," replied the man.

"Ugh, tell me about it," said the woman. "It took a week to get over that."

"That was awful," said Meowth.

"Who was that freaky kid, anyway?" questioned the man.

"Who cares, he's far away from here," said the woman.

"Oh, I know, what if we caught that Nidoran and Pidgeotto?" questioned Meowth, suddenly getting a bright idea.

The woman and the man started stomping on Meowth as he said that.

"Are you out of your mind! I'm not going anywhere near that Nidoran or Pidgeotto!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, did you enjoy being poisoned for a week!" shouted the man.

"But if we get that treasure, we can teach that Nidoran and Pidgeotto a lesson," said Meowth.

"No, I never want to see that Nidoran or Pidgeotto again!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, forget about that Nidoran and Pidgeotto, and pick the rock!" shouted the man.

Unknown to the three, they was about to get more than what they bargained for as the person in question was heading their way.

Meanwhile, after following the others into the cave, Alex split up from them at a fork, deciding to investigate the disturbance. Alex walked through Mt. Moon, making her way through the mountain, but as she continued, she was challenged to a battle by a dark green Zubat, which she fought with her Dratini. The battle wasn't too difficult, and Alex caught Zubat in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

When that was over, Alex continued on her way through Mt. Moon, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer she ran into was a boy named Kent, who had a Weedle and Katuna, and she single-handedly won with her Grovyle. The following Trainer she ran into was a girl named Iris, who had a Clefairy, and she single-handedly won with her Growlithe.

After that, Alex continued on her way through Mt. Moon, but on her way, she came upon a Paras that was upset at not having a Trainer. Alex offered the Paras to come with her, which Paras agreed. She took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of Paras, who was more than happy to touch it and be caught by the girl before being sent to Professor Oak's lab.

With that done, Alex continued on her way through the mountain, but on her way, she came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a weird boy named Jovan, who had a Magnemite and Voltorb, and she single-handed won with just her Growlithe. The second Trainer was a boy named Robby, who had two Caterpies and a Metapod, and she single-handed won with just her Grovyle.

When that was over, Alex continued on her way through Mt. Moon, but as she went, she was challenged to a battle by a gold Geodude, which she fought with her Pidgeotto and single-handedly won. Alex caught the Geodude in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

After that, Alex made her way farther through the mountain, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer she ran into was a girl named Lass Miriam, who had an Oddish and Bellsprout, and she single-handily won with just her Nidorina. The second Trainer she ran into was a boy named Josh, who had two Rattatas and a Zubat, and she single-handily won with just her Dratini. The following Trainer she ran into was a hiker named Marcos, who had two Geodudes and an Onix, and she single-handily won with just her Grovyle.

When that battle was over, Alex continued making her way through Mt. Moon, but she didn't run into any more Trainers. As she continued, she came upon a Clefairy, who wanted to join her, and Alex welcomed the Pokemon before getting out a Luxury Ball and setting it down in front of Clefairy. Clefairy was more than happy to touch the Luxury Ball and allow the girl to catch her. Alex made her way farther into the mountain and soon came upon a tunnel that looked like it was recently made and giving out light.

Alex followed the tunnel of light and soon came upon three people that was picking away at the rock. She recognized them as the three that was causing problems at the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Alex looked down and noticed some rocks on the ground before picking one up and throwing it, hitting the man in the head.

"Hey, stop throwing rocks at me!" shouted the blue-haired man.

"It wasn't me," said Meowth.

"It was probably just the ceiling," said the red-haired woman. "Just keep digging."

They went back to digging, not noticing Alex standing behind them a bit farther away. She picked up a few more rocks and threw them one at a time, hitting the Meowth in the head.

"Hey, what's the big deal!" shouted Meowth.

"What are you talking about?" questioned the blue-haired man.

"Just because you got hit with a rock, you decided to throw some at me!" shouted Meowth.

"I didn't throw anything," said the blue-haired man.

"What are you two yammering about?" questioned the red-haired woman.

"He's throwing rocks at me!" said the blue-haired man and Meowth, pointing at each other.

"I told you already, it's just the ceiling," said the red-haired woman.

Alex shook her head and picked up three rocks before throwing them at the three of them, hitting the woman, man, and Meowth at the same time. They looked at each other before they started looking around until Meowth turned around and saw Alex.

"Gah!" shouted Meowth with a blue face.

"Meowth, why do you look like you saw a ghost?" questioned the red-haired woman, turning to see Alex before looking back at Meowth. "It's just a creepy boy."

"Yeah, it's just a…" said the blue-haired man before realizing the boy was there.

The red-haired woman and blue-haired man looked at each other before turning to see the creepy boy from Viridian City there. They was so busy following Ash and gang that they haven't ran into the boy since Viridian City.

"Gah!" shouted the red-haired woman and blue-haired man with a blue face.

"P-P-Prepare for…" stuttered the woman before she was cut off.

Alex threw the rock that was in her hand, hitting her in the head, cutting her off.

"Hey, don't interrupt!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, how rude!" shouted the man.

"Now, where was we?" questioned the woman.

"I don't know," said the man.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman, having troubling remembering where she was.

"And make it…" said the man before he was cut off.

Alex picked a rock up and threw it at him, hitting him in the head, cutting him off.

"Stop throwing rocks!" shouted the man.

"We aren't going down this time, Freak!" shouted the woman as she grabbed her Poke Ball and called out her Pokemon, "Go, Ekans!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted the man as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon.

Alex smiled and grabbed two Luxury Balls before calling out her Pokemon, _"Pidgeotto, Nidorina, come on out!"_

Pidgeotto and Nidorina came out in front of Alex and looked towards the woman, man, and Meowth, recognizing them as the ones from Viridian City Pokemon Center. Jessie, James, and Meowth went blue in the face as they saw the Pokemon that Alex released.

"Ah, I don't believe it!" shouted Meowth with a blue face. "The freaky boy's Nidoran evolved!"

"Ah, not that Pokemon again!" shouted the woman. "Do you know how hard it was to get over that poison!"

"…" Alex raised her arms up with her palms facing up, showing she didn't care.

"Oh, you think you're hot stuff, don't you!" shouted Meowth. "Well, when we get the treasure, you'll be sorry!"

Alex cocked her head sideways, _"Huh, treasure?"_

"Meowth!" shouted the woman and man.

They started stomping on Meowth for mentioning about the treasure. Alex continued to stare at the three of them.

 _"What a bunch of weirdos,"_ thought Alex, _"Nidorina, Double Kick, Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!"_

Nidorina used Double Kick on Ekans while Pidgeotto used Wing Attack on Koffing, making them fly through the air before crashing into the woman, man, and Meowth. The three was sent farther away in the cave from the attack and soon disappeared out of sight. Alex recalled her Pokemon and decided to rest there for a little bit before continuing on through the mountain.

After resting for a little bit, Alex got up and made her way farther through the mountain. As she went, Alex couldn't help but think about what Meowth said and wondered what the treasure was that they was after.

As she continued through Mt. Moon, Alex soon came to a large area with a raised platform that had two shell-shaped rocks. Alex walked up toward them and looked at them.

 _"What are these?"_ wondered Alex.

Alex climbed up the raised platform and examined the shell-shaped rocks more closely. She was about to pick them up and look at them but was stopped.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a recognizable voice. "Hands off our treasure."

Alex turned to see the red-haired woman, the blue-haired man, and the Meowth standing near the entrance.

 _"So, these are the treasures they was after?"_ wondered Alex.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman.

"And make it double!" said the man.

Alex picked up two rocks from the ground and threw them at them, hitting the woman and man in the head and shutting them up.

"Hey, what did we tell you about interrupting!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, and what did I tell you about throwing rocks!" shouted the man.

"…" Alex looked at them with an uncaring look.

"Ha, we will be taking those treasures," said Meowth. "I knew following you would lead us straight to them."

Alex grabbed the shell-shaped rocks and shoved them in her bag, refusing to let them have them.

"Not going to give them, then we will take them by force!" shouted the woman as she grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Ekans, let's go!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted the man as he grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out his Pokemon.

 _"So that's how you want it?"_ thought Alex with a smile before grabbing two Luxury Balls and throwing them, calling out her Pokemon. _"Grovyle, Magikarp, come on out!"_

The woman, man, and Meowth had a blue face as they saw Alex throw two Luxury Balls, but when Alex's Magikarp came out and started flopping around, they stared at it for a little bit before they started roaring in laughter.

"Ahahahaha! I was worried there for a minute for nothing!" laughed the woman.

"Yeah, look at it flop around! Ahahahaha!" roared Meowth in laughter.

"What Pokemon is that?" questioned the man.

Meowth looked at the other Pokemon, "Don't know, but it must be rare."

"Let's grab it," said the woman.

 _"Grovyle only worry about the Koffing and leave the Ekans to Magikarp unless it gets in your way,"_ said Alex.

"Right!" replied Grovyle.

 _"Grovyle, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle got down on all four and took off towards Koffing quickly, leaving a trail of white light behind her.

"Koffing, Counterattack!" shouted the man.

Koffing took off toward Grovyle and tried to use Tackle, but Grovyle dodged it, turned around, and hit Koffing with Quick Attack, sending Koffing flying through the air and crashing into the man before continuing and crashing into the wall.

"Ahahahaha! What kind of attack do you have?" laughed Jessie.

"The attack Floppy Floppy," answered Meowth.

The two roared with laughter at Magikarp as it flopped around on the ground. To make matters worst, Ekans came over in front of Magikarp and started swaying back in forth teasing it.

"Come and get us, fishy!" shouted Meowth teasingly.

Grovyle continued to look at Koffing and the man with her body glowing green, waiting for them to get up and leaving Ekans to Magikarp and her Mistress.

 _"Don't take that, Magikarp!"_ shouted Alex. _"Remember your training!"_

"Ahahahaha! The creepy kid has lost his mind! He thinks this Pokemon can beat us!" roared Jessie.

Ekans fell over, acting like it was injured, which made the two roar in laughter while the man laid on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh, no, you got us!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"

 _"That's it, keep taunting it,"_ thought Alex. _"Come on, Magikarp! I know you can do it! Don't let those three get away with making fun of you!"_

"Come and get us, puny!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"

Magikarp was touched that her Lady believed in her and angry at the three weirdos for making fun of her. She used her training that her Lady was trying to teach her and sprung forward, smashing into Ekans and sending it crashing into Meowth before crashing into the wall.

"No way!" shouted the woman. "I don't believe this! We are getting owned by a puny fish!"

 _"That's it, Magikarp!"_ shouted Alex. _"I knew you could do it!"_

Meowth recovered before jumping forward and making his claws come out.

"I'm going to turn you into fish fillets, puny!" shouted Meowth.

Magikarp was angry as she heard that, and she started to glow.

 _"Now you are in for it,"_ thought Alex with a smile.

"Huh? What's that? A new move?" questioned the woman.

"Yeah, it's called Puny, Floopy!" answered Meowth.

The man recovered and got up only to roar in laughter with the woman and Meowth. Alex continued to watch her Magikarp evolve with a smile on her face. She continued to watch as the glow got bigger and bigger, and as it did, the woman, man, and Meowth stopped laughing as they noticed it.

"What is that?" questioned the man.

"I don't know," answered Meowth.

Alex continued to watch as Magikarp evolved until the light disappeared to reveal a red Pokemon. Alex got out her Pokedex before scanning it to find out it was a Gyarados, but that was not all she found out. She also found out that Gyarados knew a few new moves and that she was twice the size of a normal Gyarados.

Gyarados floated in front of Alex and roared in the air, its roar bouncing off the walls. It was a good thing they was in a large area, or Gyarados wouldn't have fit. The woman, man, and Meowth gulped in fear as they saw the large Pokemon in front of them. Alex's Gyarados looked down at the three until her eyes locked on Meowth, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, I don't like how it is looking at me," said Meowth.

Gyarados dived out of the air towards Meowth.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Meowth as he made a run for it, but Gyarados bit down on his tail, making him cry out in pain.

Gyarados lifted Meowth before she started shaking him around like a rag doll.

"Oh, yeah! Well, we will show you size doesn't matter!" shouted the woman. "Ekans, get it!" 

"You too, Koffing!" shouted the man.

 _"Grovyle, Quick Attack!"_ shouted Alex.

Ekans went to go after Gyarados, but Grovyle attacked it with Quick Attack, making it fly through the air and crash into the woman before crashing into the wall. Koffing went to go after Gyarados, but Grovyle turned around and went to use Quick Attack on it.

"Koffing, counterattack!" shouted the man.

 _"Don't let it, Gyarados!"_ shouted Alex. _"Throw Meowth at Koffing!"_

Gyarados threw Meowth through the air, and he crossed paths between Koffing and Grovyle, getting hit by Grovyle's Quick Attack and Koffing's Tackle before Grovyle's Quick Attack hit Koffing. They went flying through the air and crashing into the man before they crashed into the wall next to the woman.

 _"Gyarados, finish it!"_ shouted Alex.

Gyarados swung her tail at the three, and it smashed into them, sending them crashing through the cave into the air and destroying a little of the wall. The three disappeared into the air as pieces of rocks fell around the area. Alex saw something glowing and walked over to it before she got down to look at it. She saw that there was a large light green stone and a smaller multicolored stone. Alex picked them up, and Gyarados and Grovyle noticed she picked something up.

"What's that, My Lady?" asked Gyarados.

 _"I don't know,"_ said Alex.

She turned around to them before showing the stones in her hands.

 _"What you think it is?"_ asked Alex.

Gyarados and Grovyle looked at the orbs with confusion, having not seen anything like them.

"I don't know," said Gyarados and Grovyle.

 _"I wonder if it was what those three was after,"_ said Alex.

"I'm not sure," said Grovyle.

 _"Well, I suppose we can find out later,"_ said Alex.

Alex put them in her bag and decided to ask about them later. She recalled her Pokemon into their Luxury Balls.

 _"I don't really want to, but I suppose I might as well see what the others are up to,"_ thought Alex.

With that decided, Alex brought out her Growlithe to have her lead her to where the others are. She continued to follow her Growlithe through the mountain, and as Alex got closer, she could hear voices.

"It's the core of the Moon Stone."

Alex returned her Growlithe and continued through the tunnel, following the voices.

"This feels like a dream."

"So the Moon Stone legend is true."

Alex came out of a tunnel to see Ash, Brock, the orange-haired girl, and Seymour there.

"It's Alex," said Brock as he saw her come out of a different tunnel.

 _"Ah, no, I take that back, this is a nightmare! Go away!"_ thought the orange-haired girl.

"Look Clefairy's doing something," said Ash, distracted and getting everyone's attention.

Alex made her way over toward the others, but stayed a little farther away from them, sitting down to watch the Clefairy. They all watched as a Clefairy put a stone around the core of the Moon Stone, watching as it started to glow blue. The Clefairy began dancing around the Moon Stone.

"Amazing, these Clefairy form their own society," said Seymour. "This is an incredible sight."

"What are they doing?" questioned Pikachu, turning to a Clefairy.

"Praying to the Moon Stone," answered Clefairy.

"Hey, Pikachu," said Ash. "What's Clefairy been telling you anyway, huh?"

Pikachu tried to tell them what the Clefairy are doing.

"Do you understand that?" asked Seymour.

"Of course I do," answered Ash. "It's my Pokemon."

 _"Huh? Does that mean he can understand Pokemon too?"_ wondered Alex.

Pikachu continued to try to tell them what the Clefairy are doing.

"These Clefairy collect all of these rocks…" said Ash pausing before continuing, "and do the macarena."

Pikachu faceplanted in the ground.

Alex shook her head, _"What a Chowderhead! Why act like you can understand Pokemon when you can't, freaking reject!"_

Ash and the gang continued to guess as Pikachu tried to tell them what Clefairy was doing, but it took them a while before they got the answer correct.

"Is it because the Moon Stone fell from the heavens?" wondered Seymour.

"Then maybe the legends are true," said the orange-haired girl. "Maybe the Moon Stone really did come from space."

"Yeah," agreed Ash.

Seymour started going crazy about the Moon Stone.

"Stars," came a recognizable voice. "That's our cue."

Everyone turned to the voices to see a red-haired woman, a blue-haired man, and a Meowth.

 _"Them again?"_ thought Alex.

"You guys don't know when to quit," said Ash.

Seymour ran forward and spread his arms out, "You keep away from the Moon Stone or else."

"Or else," said the man.

"I think we been threatened," said the woman.

"T-The Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy," stuttered Seymour as his knees started shaking, "N-N-Now, you trouble makers will leave this cave at once."

"What's that unusual sound?" questioned the man.

"His knees are shaking," said the woman.

"Sounds like a wimp," said Meowth.

"I'll show you!" shouted Seymour.

He ran forward at them with his eyes close.

"Don't Seymour," said Ash.

Meowth stuck a foot out, tripping Seymour, making his glasses fall off.

"Did you have a nice trip?" asked Meowth.

"Ah, Seymour," said the orange-haired girl.

"That wasn't fair," said Ash.

"All's fair in a Pokemon match," said the woman as she called out her Pokemon.

"Enough talk," said the man as he called out his Pokemon.

"I agree!" shouted Ash. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Onix, let's go!" shouted Brock.

The woman's Ekans, the man's Koffing, and Brock's Onix came out in front of them, and Pikachu climbed up on top of Onix. Alex decided to sit there and watch the show to see if they could beat the three.

"Let's show them size doesn't matter," said the woman. "Ekans, underground."

"Koffing, Smokescreen," said the man.

Ekans dived and burrowed underground while Koffing used Smokescreen, making it hard for anyone to see.

"Smoke won't stop us," said Ash throwing another Poke Ball. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

His Pidgeotto came out in front of him in the air.

"Pidgeotto Whirlwind the smoke," said Ash.

Pidgeotto blew the smoke away to reveal a large hole in the ground and the three gone.

"Huh? The Moon Stone is gone," said Ash.

Alex got up and clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Alex! What are you clapping your hands for?" questioned Ash.

Alex shook her head at him, displeased with their battle.

"What you think I'm stupid?" questioned Ash.

Alex smiled and nodded her head at him.

"I'll show you!" shouted Ash, forgetting all about the three that got away. "Pikachu, go!"

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, _"Nidorina, follow them underground!"_

Alex's Nidorina came out of her Luxury Ball before quickly digging into the ground.

Alex turned and took off through the tunnel that Ash and the gang came through.

"Hey, running away, are you!" shouted Ash after her.

As she ran through the tunnel, Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon.

 _"Growlithe, come on out!"_ shouted Alex.

Growlithe came out in front of Alex.

 _"Growlithe, lead me out of the cave,"_ said Alex.

Growlithe started leading Alex through the cave and back outside.

 _"Growlithe, return,"_ said Alex, recalling her Pokemon.

Once she recalled her Growlithe, Alex pulled out a different Luxury Ball and threw it.

 _"Pidgeotto, soar through the sky!"_ shouted Alex.

Pidgeotto came out in front of Alex flying in the air. She came down, and Alex held onto her as she flew her into the sky after the three. Alex watched as her Nidorina came up out of the ground just a bit behind the three before an Onix came out in front of them, making the three crash into it.

 _"Nidorina, Poison Sting!"_ called out Alex from in the air.

Pidgeotto let Alex down behind Nidorina, and Alex recalled her back to her Luxury Ball. Nidorina shot out Poison Sting at the woman, man, and Meowth.

"Ahhhhhh! Not that creepy boy's Pokemon again!" cried out Meowth.

The woman, man, and Meowth started dancing around until there was an explosion that sent them flying off into the air, but the Moon Stone was destroyed.

"No way, he did it by himself," came a gasp from a recognizable voice.

Alex turned to see Ash, Brock, and the orange-haired girl before turning back around. Seymour and the Clefairy came out of the hole but was confused where the three troublemakers and the Moon Stone was.

"Where are the trouble makers and the Moon Stone?" questioned Seymour.

The Clefairy jumped out of the hole and pointed up in the air, as fragments of the Moon Stone fell, landing on the Celfairy and Alex's Nidorina. Alex's Nidorina and the Celfairy started to glow. Alex smiled as she watched Nidorina evolve while everyone else gasped in shock and disbelief. When the light died down, Alex and everyone could see the evolve form of her Pokemon. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that Nidorina evolved into Nidoqueen, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Nidoqueen learned a new move. Alex also used her Pokedex on the evolved form of Clefairy and found out that Clefairy evolved into Clefable and to get some information on them.

Later, the Clefariy, Clefable, and Nidoqueen was dancing together around the fragments of the Moon Stone. Seymour decided to stay with the Celfairy and Clefable for his own reason. After that, Brock offered Alex to joined them since they seemed to be going the same way, and Alex agreed, much to the excitement of Ash and the displeasure of the orange-haired girl.

The next morning, Alex continued on her journey with the other three, but she kept her distance from them, following slowly behind. They soon came to a fork in the road, and Ash turned around toward Alex.

"Alright, come on, let's battle, Alex!" shouted Ash.

Alex smiled and was about to agree, but Brock read a sign that was nearby.

"This road leads to Cerulean City," said Brock.

Misty looked down.

"Well, I guess we are heading the right way," said Brock before seeing something else written on the sign. "There's something else scribbled here."

"Yeah, well, they say some kids like to write silly notes on the signs," said Ash, getting distracted from what he originally was going to do as he ran over. "What does it say?"

Ash looked at the sign and read what was written.

"Gary was here!" shouted Ash. "Loser! Oh, that Gary, I'll show you!"

Ash ran off toward Cerulean City.

"What's the hurry?" questioned the orange-haired girl.

"He'll never learn," said Brock.

 _"What a Chowderhead,"_ thought Alex.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. I managed to be able to make this chapter long enough to be a separate chapter of its own without having to put the next location into the chapter. I think the chapter turned out pretty well, considering everything, and yeah, I know maybe having Poison Sting destroy the Moon Stone was a bit ridiculous, but I couldn't think of a move that her Pokemon would have that could do the same thing this early in the story. It looks like Alex will be joining them for a bit, but she won't be sticking around for long. The next chapter or two, depending on how things go, is going to get pretty interesting. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** If anyone would like to help with naming the region based on Russia and the city based on Stalingrad that the Main Character moved from, feel free to leave a comment below, and depending on how the name sounds and if I like it, I may use it for the region and city name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	7. Ash Vs Misty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex ditched the others to investigate the disturbance in Mt. Moon, where she ran into the Trio from Viridian City and learned that they was after a treasure. After sending them away, Alex made her way farther in the mountain, where she came across two shell-shaped rocks, but the Trio showed up again, and a battle started. Due to Alex believing in her Magikarp and the Trio making fun of her Magikarp, Magikarp evolved into Gyarados and sent the three blasting off into the sky. That was followed by Alex meeting back up with the others, where she had to save the day with her Nidorina, sending the Trio blasting off a third time and destroying the Moon Stone, which caused her Nidorina to evolve into Nidoqueen. What will happen next on her journey? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Brock, Pikachu, and Alex caught up to Ash with Brock and Pikachu walking beside Ash. Alex kept her distance from them and followed slightly behind them as they made their way to Cerulean City.

"Ah, it's a great day to just enjoy the sunshine," said Ash as he stretched.

"And while you're enjoying the sunshine, Gary's catching more Pokemon," stated Brock.

Ash looked as if a metaphoric stone block dropped on his head.

"But I guess a Pokemon trainer can capture Pokemon and enjoy the sun," continued Brock, getting Ash to recover.

Pikachu looked behind them to see the orange-haired girl farther back and seemed happy about it.

"Hey, wait a minute!" shouted the orange-haired girl.

Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and Alex came to a stop as the orange-haired girl ran up to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned the orange-haired girl.

"Oh, I know where we're going. We're going to Cerulean City," answered Ash, looking at the orange-haired girl.

"…" Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"Ah, Cerulean City!" squeaked the orange-haired girl. "What are you going there for!"

"Well, it's none of your business, but I'm going for more badges," stated Ash.

"Uh, Ash, you don't want Pokemon from there, trust me," said the orange-haired girl.

"Why not?" asked Ash.

"Because they're all…" said the orange-haired girl, holding up a finger.

"All what?" questioned Ash.

"Very scary ghost Pokemon that look like this," said the orange-haired girl, giving a strange face, trying to act all spooky.

"Ahahaha, nice face Misty," said Ash, turning around to continue. "Come on, Brock, Alex. Let's go, Pikachu."

They started walking away but only got a little way before they was stopped again.

"Hey, hey," said Misty. "Wait a second!"

Misty ran in front of them and held out her arms.

"Hey, what about Vermilion City…" said Misty before she was cut off.

Alex walked forward, passing by Ash, Brock, and Pikachu, and made her way toward Misty. Misty looked a bit scared, and her legs started shaking as Alex got closer before she passed her and continued on her way toward Cerulean City, leaving Ash, Brock, and Pikachu behind her. Alex continued on her way for a little bit before a shout came from behind her.

"Alex, wait up!" came Brock's voice.

Alex stopped and turned around to see Brock, Ash, and Pikachu running towards her, trying to catch up to her. When they caught up, the four of them continued to Cerulean City together, but Alex fell behind everyone and followed them slowly, keeping her distance.

After a while, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Alex arrived in Cerulean City and was walking through a street.

"So, this is Cerulean City, ah Brock?" questioned Ash.

"Pretty nice place, isn't it?" questioned Brock.

"…" Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, pretty cool—" said Ash, looking around before cutting himself off as he noticed Misty wasn't following them. "Hey, look, that's weird, Misty's not following us anymore."

Alex didn't really care if she was or not. She didn't really like the girl.

"She really didn't want to come to Cerulean City, did she?" asked Brock.

"I wonder why she hates this place so much," said Ash.

"Hmmm," hummed Brock, turning his head.

"Ah, we'll never figure out girls," said Ash.

They heard some sirens that got their attention, looking to see a crowd and the police.

"The police," said Ash. "Wonder what happened."

"Yeah," said Brock.

They made their way over and through the crowd to the front.

"Excuse me," said Ash, turning to a man, who looked at him. "Do you know what happened here?"

"Some burglars broke into that store last night," said the man.

"Burglars, huh," said Ash.

"What do you know about burglars?" questioned a voice.

Ash, Brock, and Alex turned toward the voice to see Officer Jenny standing in front of them, looking at the three.

"You three look very suspicious to me, especially that little boy," said Jenny.

"Hey, you're that motorcycle Officer from Viridian," stated Ash.

"Huh," said Jenny. "Ah, you must have met my sister in law." She got closer to Ash while crossing her arms. "If you know my sister in law, that means you probably have some dealings with the Police in Viridian."

"Well, I—" said Ash.

"Now, maybe you just stop to ask her for directions, or maybe you found a wallet on the street and turned it into her," interrupted Officer Jenny as she went on. "Or maybe you're a burglar who broke out of jail!"

"I've never been to jail," said Ash.

"Neither have I, ma'am," said Brock.

"That's what they all say," said Jenny.

"We just got into town and saw the crowd, so we came over to see what was going on," said Brock.

"The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime," said Jenny.

Alex took out her Pokedex and climbed under the rope.

"Hey, what do you think—" said Jenny.

She was interrupted as Alex stood up, holding up her Pokedex, flashing her Junior Officer Badge.

"Ah, you must be Alex that I have heard about," said Jenny.

"…" Alex nodded her head as she put her Pokedex away.

"Well, that's evidence enough for me," said Officer Jenny. "I'm sorry I was suspicious."

Ash and Brock wondered what was in Alex's Pokedex to get Officer Jenny to believe them.

"Um, miss," said Brock, getting Officer Jenny's attention. "I was wondering. Since I'm new in town, maybe we can get together tonight, and you could show me around."

"Well, I'm not off duty until past your bedtime," stated Officer Jenny.

Brock sweatdropped with his mouth open while Ash grinned at him.

"And I may even have to work around the clock to catch these burglars," continued Jenny.

"Well, what exactly did they steal?" asked Ash.

"That's the strange thing about it," said Jenny, crossing her arms. "They didn't take any money, just a massive vacuum, and a giant hose."

"But what would anybody want that stuff for?" asked Ash.

"I'm sure I don't know young man, but I do know I don't have time to play guessing games with you because I got a job to do, and it's time for you two to move along," said Jenny.

She started pushing them back, getting them to leave the area, and Alex followed them. 

A little bit later, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu was sitting on a bench while Alex was standing leaning against a fence near them.

"Good thing we had Alex with us," said Ash.

"Yeah," said Brock. "Shouldn't you two head for Cerulean City Gym?"

"Yeah," said Ash before turning to Brock. "Hey, Brock, you got any inside info on the Gym Trainer there?"

"Huh," said Brock.

"Ahahaha," laughed Ash. "I just want to find out as much as I can about him before we have our match." Ash turned around and held up one finger. "Know yourself, know your adversary, and you hold the key to victory."

"You sure know some pretty deep stuff," said Brock.

"I learned that one from Dexter," said Ash, holding up the Pokedex.

 _"Stop trying to sound smart when your not, Chowderhead,"_ thought Alex.

"Well, I never actually met the Trainer here, but I know his Pokemon special move," said Brock.

"Yeah, what is it?" questioned Ash.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I can't give you that information," said Brock.

"Why not?" asked Ash.

"I'm a Gym Leader too, after all," said Brock. "I can't tell you out of respect, you understand."

"That's cool," said Ash.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu made their way to a four-way intersection with Alex following behind them.

"Well, I have some stuff I need to check out," said Brock.

"What stuff?" asked Ash.

"Just stuff," said Brock. "See you later."

"Bye," said Ash. "Well, let's get going, Pikachu."

 _"What a Chowderhead, he totally forgot I was here,"_ thought Alex, _"not that I care at all."_

Ash and Pikachu made their way to the Cerulean Gym, not noticing Alex disappeared from behind them.

After ditching Ash, Alex made her way to the Cerulean City Gym her own way and got there first. She went inside where she saw a crowd of people waiting to watch a water show. Alex continued to lean against the wall in the back near the door to wait, but not close enough that she would get hit by the door if it opened. After a few minutes, the door opened up, and Alex saw Ash and Pikachu walk into the room.

 _"Hmmmph, he actually made it here,"_ thought Alex amused.

Alex, Ash, and Pikachu watched as the Cerulean City Sensational Sisters performed a water ballet show.

"But I thought this was the Pokemon Gym, Pikachu," said Ash.

 _"What a Chowderhead, didn't you read the sign outside,"_ thought Alex. _"It is the Cerulean City Gym, loser."_

Pikachu had shinning eyes as he watched the Sensational Sisters perform.

Before the show ended, Alex got up and left the room unnoticed before making her way through the Gym, looking at the fish through the glass. It was a little later when she heard a recognizable voice coming from the stairs and turned toward them.

"I can't understand it."

Ash came down the stairs and saw Alex.

"It's Alex. I totally forgot about him," said Ash.

"…" Alex smiled and held up her right hand with her fingers forming the shape L.

"Are you calling me a loser?" questioned Ash in annoyance.

Alex nodded her head at him.

"Alright, I'll show you!" shouted Ash, running forward. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu, jumping in front of him, its cheeks sparking with electricity.

Alex was about to grab a Luxury Ball, but they was interrupted when they heard some female voices that caught their attention. Ash, Pikachu, and Alex looked to see the three sisters come around the corner, talking to each other.

Ash ran up to them with Pikachu following, "Ah, excuse me."

The three young sisters stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but if you want an interview, you'll have to like call our manager," said the pink-haired sister.

She had the biggest hourglass figure out of the three sisters.

"No, it's not that," said Ash.

"We don't do autographs," said the pink-haired sister.

"I don't want one," said Ash. "I really just wanted to know if this is a Pokemon Gym."

"It sure is," answered the blonde-haired sister.

"Well, I'm looking for the Gym Trainer," said Ash.

"You're looking at them," said the blonde-haired sister.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

"The three of us are the Gym Trainer's here," said the blonde-haired sister.

"We're the Sensational Sisters," said the pink-haired sister.

"We're world-famous," said the blue-haired sister.

Pikachu was blushing as he looked at the ladies.

"Huh, but what's with all that swimming?" asked Ash.

"It's like our hobby, and our fans love to watch us perform," answered the pink-haired sister.

"We pool our talents to make a big splash," said the blue-haired sister.

"Ahahaha~," laughed the three sisters, freaking Ash and Pikachu out.

A little later, Ash, Pikachu, Alex, and the three sisters was standing next to a pool.

"Come on, I challenge all of you!" shouted Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

Alex ran over, colliding into Ash, making him fall face-first into the ground and pulled out a Luxury Ball, holding it out at the pink-haired sister.

"Hey, what the—" questioned Ash.

"You too," questioned the blonde-haired sister interrupting Ash.

"…" Alex nodded her head and held up three fingers.

The three sisters wondered if the boy was mute, but decided not to mention it out of courtesy.

"A three on three?" questioned the pink-haired sister.

Alex nodded her head.

"We don't feel much like battling anymore," said the blonde-haired sister.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ash, getting back up.

"We just got beaten three times in a row by kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town," said the blue-haired sister.

"Not again," said Ash.

"It was just one defeat after another," said the blue-haired sister. "My eyes was spinning from all the losses."

"We had to like practically rush all of our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center," said the blonde-haired sister.

"This is the only one left," said the pink-haired sister, enlargening a Poke Ball before tossing it to reveal a Goldeen.

"I want to battle. I want to get stronger," said Goldeen.

Alex would have liked to help the Pokemon, but she knew that if she did, it would give her away, so she remained silent.

"You mean all you have is a Goldeen?" asked Ash.

The pink-haired sister recalled the Pokemon back to its Poke Ball.

"If it evolved into Seaking, we could use it, but all it can do now is its Horn Attack," said the blue-haired sister.

"So, like there is no point in battling," said the blonde-haired sister.

"Now, instead of having matches, we have time to make ourselves more beautiful than ever," said the pink-haired sister.

Ash gasped.

"I know what you want," said the blonde-haired sister before clapping her hands. "Seel!"

A Seel came out of the water, jumping onto the ground, sticking its tongue out to reveal two badges.

The blonde-haired sister picked them up and held them out, "The Cascade Badge. This is what you want, right? You two can have them."

"Thanks, but I'd rather earn my badges," stated Ash.

"Take it, a badge is a badge," said the blonde-haired sister.

Alex went over to the wall near the bleaches and sat down with her arms crossed, showing she wasn't going to budge until she got her battle. Unlike Alex, Ash made his way closer to them, and the blonde-haired sister was about to give one to him, but she was stopped.

"Hold it right there!" shouted an annoying voice.

"Misty?" questioned Ash.

Pikachu looked happy to see her.

Misty jumped down toward the pool area, looking at the blonde-haired sister, "Alright, Daisy, if you don't want to battle him, then I will."

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"I'm a Cerulean City Trainer too," said Misty. "I'm the fourth Sensational Sister."

"There are only three Sensational Sisters and one runt," said Lily.

Misty had an angry face, looking back at Lily.

"So, little sister, what a surprise to see you back so soon," said Daisy.

"That little girl with a big mouth who said she wouldn't come back until she was a great Pokemon Trainer, wasn't that you?" questioned the blue-haired sister.

"I guess I did say something like that when I left," said Misty.

"So that's why Misty was so dead set against coming here," said Ash.

"Misty, you left here pretending you wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer because you couldn't compare with us because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are," said the pink-haired sister.

"Uh, oh," said Ash.

"That wasn't the reason!" shouted Misty.

"Well, then I guess like you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokemon Trainer," said Daisy.

Misty got close in front of Daisy, "It wasn't my idea to come back here." Misty turned, pointing at Ash. "The only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come."

"Well, he's totally not someone I'd choose for my boyfriend," said Daisy, making Ash look like a stone block fell on his head before pointing at Misty as she continued, "but you're no prize yourself."

"My boyfriend!" shouted Misty with a blush before going back to normal. "If I battle him, that'll prove I'm not a quitter, and I'm just as good a Trainer as you three."

"Well, that's not totally going to work," said Daisy.

"Huh?" questioned Misty in confusion.

"There's two of them," said Daisy, pointing over towards the wall, "and it looks like he isn't going to leave until he gets his battle."

Misty turned to look before her face went blue, "Ah, not him!"

The three sisters' looked amused to see her scared face.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to battle," sighed Lily.

"You can take that one," said Misty, pointing a finger at Alex.

She didn't want anything to do with the creepy boy.

Misty got into Ash's face, pointing at him, "Alright, Ash, are you ready to rumble!"

Ash sweatdropped before smiling.

A little later, Misty and Ash was standing on floating platforms in a pool. Daisy, Violet, and Lily was standing on the side to watch. Alex made her way to the bleachers and sat down to watch.

"I wasn't planning on challenging you until you paid me back for my bike, but this is a good time as any!" shouted Misty. "If you want that Cascade Badge, you're going to have to beat me!"

 _"What an annoying voice. Still, complaining about a bike? How ridiculous,"_ thought Alex.

"It will be my pleasure!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu, this one's going to be a piece of cake," said Ash, looking at Pikachu before turning back to Misty. "So, how many Pokemon!"

"Two against two works for me!" shouted Misty.

"Alright, Pikachu, I choose you!" shouted Ash, picking up Pikachu and trying to throw it, but saw Pikachu hanging onto his hand. "Huh?"

Pikachu jumped back down on the platform.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" questioned Ash.

Pikachu pointed at Misty and shook its head.

"Oh, what, are you saying you don't want to battle with Misty?" asked Ash.

Pikachu nodded its head.

"Well, I guess it's okay if you don't want to battle a friend!" said Ash.

"Pikachu, you're a pika-pal!" shouted Misty.

 _"What an ill-mannered Pikachu,"_ thought Alex.

"Thanks a lot, Pikachu!" said Ash grabbing a different Poke Ball before throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. "Butterfree, I choose you!"

Butterfree came out flying in the air.

"Well, in that case, Misty calls Staryu!" shouted Misty, throwing a Poke Ball, calling out her Pokemon.

Misty's Staryu came out in front of her, standing on a platform in the water.

Ash and Alex used their Pokedexs on Misty's Staryu, getting information on the Pokemon.

"Oh, wow!" said Ash. "Leave it to a girl to show off her jewelry!"

 _"I guess she has to show off her jewelry since she has nothing else to show off,"_ thought Alex.

"Quit stalling, and let's get this show on the road!" yelled Misty.

"Do you think Misty can really win?" asked Violet.

"Like in her dreams, maybe," said Lily.

"Butterfree, you can blow that thing away with one blast, Tackle it!" shouted Ash.

Butterfree used Tackle on Staryu, knocking it over.

"Staryu counterattack!" yelled Misty.

Staryu took off into the air at Butterfree, spinning its body.

"Butterfree, dodge!" shouted Ash.

Butterfree dodged, making Staryu land on a floating platform and having trouble staying standing. Butterfree used Tackle on Staryu twice.

"Haha, I'm going to win this!" said Ash.

"Staryu, Water Gun!" yelled Misty.

Staryu jumped into the water and used Water Gun, hitting Butterfree. Staryu jumped out of the water and continued squirting Water Guns at Butterfree, but Butterfree dodged the Water Guns.

"In that case, Stun Spore now!" said Ash.

Butterfree flew over Staryu, sprinkling Stun Spore onto Staryu, paralyzing the Pokemon.

"Oh, no, Staryu loos like it's in real pain!" yelled Misty.

"It doesn't even have a face, how can you tell!" said Ash.

"Because I'm sensitive to other's feelings, that's how!" yelled Misty.

"Oh, yeah, like I'm not!" said Ash.

 _"Yeah, right, neither of you two are sensitive to other's feelings,"_ thought Alex, shaking her head.

Seel was clapping on the sidelines.

"Who's side are you clapping for?" questioned Violet.

"Staryu wash it off!" yelled Misty.

Staryu fell into the water, sunk deeper into the water, and came back up, landing on the platform.

"Yay!" yelled Misty. "Too bad, you didn't know that Stun Spore doesn't work if you wash it off in water!"

"She thinks she knows everything!" said Ash. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree used Sleep Powder, but Staryu jumped into the water.

"Tackle it from underwater!" yelled Misty.

Staryu came up out of the water and used Tackle on Butterfree.

"If Staryu can get Butterfree underwater, I win!" yelled Misty. "Water Pokemon always have the edge in the water! Hahaha!"

 _"You're incorrect,"_ thought Alex. _"Water Pokemon doesn't always have the edge in the water."_

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Pikachu, your suppose to be on my side!" said Ash.

"Misty's totally awesome," said Daisy.

"Well, we three got the looks in the family, so I guess she had to get some talent," said Lily.

Staryu managed to hit Butterfree, knocking it in the water.

"Butterfree, return!" said Ash, recalling his Butterfree before grabbing a different Poke Ball and throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

Pidgeotto came out in front of Ash, flying in the air.

"Oh, yeah, Staryu, return!" yelled Misty, recalling her Staryu before throwing a different Poke Ball, calling out her Pokemon. "Misty, calls Starmie!"

Misty's Starmie came out in front of her, standing on a platform in the water.

Alex used her Pokedex to get information of the Pokemon.

 _"Leave it to someone that has nothing else to show off to show off their jewelry,"_ thought Alex.

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind it away!" said Ash.

Pidgeotto used Whirlwind to try to blow Starmie away.

"Dive under then up!" yelled Misty.

Starmie jumped into the water, came spinning out, and hit Pidgeotto.

"Strick back with Wing Attack!" said Ash.

Starmie came at Pidgeotto again, but Pidgeotto hit it underwater using Wing Attack. Starmie came back out of the water and hit Pidgeotto.

"Give it a Gust to blow it away!" said Ash.

Starmie came at Pidgeotto again, but Pidgeotto used Gust, blowing it away, making it crash into a door.

"Starmie! Oh, no, Starmie's energy is just about to run out!" yelled Misty.

"Alright, Pidgeotto, let's get that Trainer Badge!" said Ash.

They was interrupted as the building started to shake, getting their attention as a machine broke through the wall. Alex was uninterested and bored with watching the battle between Ash and the girl and ended up dozing off to sleep.

"Check out that hair," said Violet

Ash and Misty ran over toward them.

"Like who invited the party crashers," said Daisy.

"Sorry, to break in on you, ladies," said a red-haired woman.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said a blue-haired man.

"To protect the world from devastation," said the red-haired woman.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said the blue-haired man.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said the red-haired woman.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the blue-haired man.

"Jessie," said the red-haired woman.

"James," said the blue-haired man.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," said James.

"Meowth, that's right," said Meowth.

 _"Huh, that voice,"_ thought Alex as she stirred awake from hearing Meowth's voice. _"Them again?"_

Alex decided to sit and watch what will happen, unseen and unknown to Jessie, James, and Meowth that she was there.

"The water Pokemon have the advantage," said James.

"But if we steal that water away," said Jessie.

"The Pokemon are ours for the taking," said James.

"And Meowth knows just how to do it," said Meowth.

A giant hose plunged into the pool and started sucking the water out of the pool. 

"A massive vacuum and a giant hose," said Ash before gasping. "They was the ones that broke into that store back there. I should have known it was them."

"Our swimming pool," said Daisy.

"They're sucking it dry!" yelled Misty.

"That's our water," said Lily.

"Right, I should give it back," said Meowth, pulling a lever down.

The hose came up and squirted water out, flooding the area, but thankfully for Alex, she was in the bleaches, so was not caught in it.

"You got to protect the Pokemon!" yelled Misty.

"Like what about my hair," said Violet.

"Alright, now the time to suck 'em up," said Meowth, pulling the lever up.

The hose plunged into the water and started sucking it up, dragging Seel with it.

"Come back, Seel," said Violet.

Seel got sucked into the hose.

"Pikachu," said Ash.

Pikachu fell into the water.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash before remembering something. "Hey, wait a second. Water conducts electricity. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika Chu!" shouted Pikachu using Thunderbolt.

 _"Hmmm, what a weak Thunderbolt,"_ thought Alex.

Jessie, James, and Meowth got fried by the attack.

"It's times like these that make me want to go straight," said James.

Jessie, James, and Meowth fell into the water.

"Now I know how it feels to be all washed up," said James.

"We'll never come clean," said Jessie.

Jessie, James, and Meowth got sucked through the hose and flew off into the sky while Seel clapped.

"On, no," said Daisy.

"Pikachu!" yelled Misty.

Ash ran to try to save Pikachu, but Pikachu got sucked into the hose. Ash climbed up on top of the vacuum.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash, jumping at the lever, pulling it down.

The hose came up and shot water and Pikachu out, who landed in Daisy's arms.

A little later, Ash, Misty, Daisy, Violet, and Lily was standing there at the edge of the pool.

"Hey, we never got to finish our match!" yelled Misty.

"Yeah, and I was just about to win it, too!" said Ash.

"What!" yelled Misty.

"You could say, your match had to be postponed like due to drain," said Violet.

"At least no one lost," said Lily.

"I wanted to win!" whined Misty.

"I guess I'm not going to get that Cascade Badge," said Ash.

"Wrong, we're giving this badge to you," said Daisy, holding up the Cascade Badge.

"How come he gets the badge, he didn't win!" whined Misty.

"Pikachu was like the one that totally saved us all, and if he used Pikachu from the start, there was no way your water Pokemon could have won," said Daisy.

 _"That's not quite true,"_ thought Alex.

"Oh, man!" whined Misty.

"Take this badge, Ash, you deserve it," said Daisy.

"Jeez, thanks," said Ash, taking the badge, looking at it. "I'll take it."

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a bit longer than I thought it was, but for the most part, it is pretty straight forward. The chapter goes over the battle between Ash and Misty with the interruption of Team Rocket, just like in the anime with only a few different additions to the episode with the introduction of Alex. As shown throughout I think the last two chapters, Alex thinks of Ash as a Chowderhead, which means a stupid person and a loser like Gary stated. It was also shown that Alex dislikes Misty, and in the chapter, I used yelling and whining to show how annoying she is, which is why Alex dislikes her. The next chapter is going to be an interesting one. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** If anyone would like to help with naming the region based on Russia and the city based on Stalingrad that the Main Character moved from, feel free to leave a comment below, and depending on how the name sounds and if I like it, I may use it for the region and city name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	8. Surprises and A Fierce Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex joined Ash, Brock, and gang and made her way to Cerulean City. Ash had his battle against Misty after finding out that she was Daisy, Violet, and Lily's sister, but the battle was interrupted by Jessie, James, and Meowth. However, Ash still earned his second Gym badge in the end. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Seeing that Ash and the annoying girl's uninteresting and boring battle was over, Alex got up and made her way down to the pool area, getting the attention of the others as they saw her.

"I totally forgot about him," said Daisy.

"Well, we won't be able to battle like this," sighed Lily in relief.

That was short-lived as Alex made her way over to the other side of the pool, getting out a Luxury Ball on her way. When she got to the other side of the pool, Alex threw the Luxury Ball, calling out her Pokemon.

 _"Nidoqueen, come on out!"_ said Alex.

Nidoqueen came out in front of her.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet gasped in shock when they saw the little boy's Pokemon.

 _"Nidoqueen, push this vacuum back out of the Gym,"_ said Alex.

Nidoqueen started pushing the vacuum out of the Cerulean Gym and back through the wall, dragging the hose with it.

"Looks like he's not going to leave until he gets his match, one way or the other," said Daisy.

Lily sighed in disappointment before she turned and left the pool area. She really didn't want to battle, but the boy was stubborn, refusing to take the badge and go and wasn't going to leave until he got his battle, so she really didn't have much of a choice. She came back with three Poke Balls, but by the time she came back, Alex's Nidoqueen removed the giant vacuum, was recalled back into her Luxury Ball, and Alex was sitting on a platform in the water with her arms crossed, waiting for her battle.

"Might as well get it over with," sighed Lily.

She reluctantly made her way onto a floating platform on the other side of the pool. Everyone else made their way to the bleachers to watch the battle between Lily and Alex. Alex stood up when she saw Lily on the floating platform on the other side of the pool.

"He will probably use that Pokemon," said Ash.

"You're probably right about that, Ash," came a recognizable voice behind them.

Ash and Misty turned around to see Brock.

"Brock, when did you get here?" asked Ash.

"Just got here," said Brock. "Was curious if Alex would battle or not."

Brock made his way over and sat down on Ash's other side, looking down at the battlefield.

"She will probably use that unknown Pokemon too," stated Brock.

"Unknown Pokemon," said Daisy, wondering what Pokemon it was.

"Is Lily going to be alright?" asked Violet.

"That's a good question," said Daisy.

"She'll probably lose, not that I'm hoping the boy wins!" said Misty. "She's the weakest out of everyone!"

Lily and Alex continued to look at each other, neither one making a move.

"What are they waiting for?" questioned Ash.

"He's probably waiting for Lily to make the first move," stated Brock.

"But that gives him an advantage," whined Misty.

Brock nodded his head in agreement with her.

 _"I guess I'm going to have to get this battle started,"_ thought Lily. "This will be a three on three battle."

"…" Alex smiled and nodded her head at her.

"What!" shouted Misty. "But the rules state it's only supposed to be two!"

"He requested a three on three battle," stated Daisy.

Brock was amazed that Alex requested a three on three Gym Battle.

Lily grabbed a Poke Ball and lazily threw it, calling out her Pokemon, "Poliwag, let's go."

Lily's Poliwag came out in front of her, standing on a platform in the water.

"It's a Poliwag," said Ash.

"Yeah, and now we will see what Pokemon Alex will use," said Brock.

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, _"Let's go, Dratini!"_

Alex's Dratini came out in front of her, standing on a platform in the water.

"Wattle! Wattle!" called out Dratini, looking back at Alex.

 _"That's right, time to battle,"_ said Alex.

"Yay, Wattle! Wattle!" said Dratini, looking back at Poliwag with shining eyes.

 _"It's most likely she won't take the battle seriously,"_ said Alex.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Ash.

He got out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, getting information on it.

"Huh, according to dexter, it's a bit smaller," said Ash.

"Yeah, but where did he get a Pokemon like that?" asked Brock.

Alex's Dratini was two feet and eleven inches in height and weighed three point sixty-five pounds, but that was understandable considering she was a baby.

"Poliwag, Water Gun," said Lily.

Poliwag used Water Gun and hit Dratini, and despite the attack being not very effective, Alex's Dratini looked like it took less damage than it should have. Dratini started taunting Poliwag in baby talk to get the Pokemon to come at her more seriously. Without Lily giving Poliwag any order, the Pokemon sprung into the air and came down at Dratini.

 _"Dratini, into the water,"_ said Alex.

Dratini dived into the water, making Poliwag's body smack into the floating platform.

"Poliwag, what are you doing?" questioned Lily in confusion.

Dratini came back up out of the water, looking at Poliwag.

 _"Dratini, Thunder Wave,"_ said Alex.

Dratini used Thunder Wave on Poliwag, but Poliwag fell into the water and sunk deeper. Poliwag came back up, fully recovered from paralysis, and without Lily giving any order hit Dratini with Bubbles. That was followed by Poliwag using Water Gun, hitting Dratini again, but Alex's Dratini looked like it took less damage than it should have.

 _"Dratini, go after it and use Wrap,"_ said Alex.

Dratini went after Poliwag and wrapped around it, and without Lily doing anything, Poliwag used Hypnosis, putting Dratini to sleep. Poliwag made some distance before jumping into the air at Dratini and slamming its body into her before the two sunk below the water. Poliwag came up first with Dratini floating up asleep, but Dratini's ability Shed Skin activated, and she woke up.

 _"Alright, Dratini, get it on land,"_ said Alex.

Dratini made her way over to the floating platform in front of Alex and got back on it, turning around to look at Poliwag. Poliwag jumped into the air at Dratini and slammed its body into her.

 _"Dratini, use Warp and squeeze it while keeping up the Thunder Wave,"_ said Alex.

Dratini wrapped around Poliwag and squeezed it while continuing to use Thunder Wave. Without Lily giving any order, Poliwag tried to use Hypnosis, but with it paralyzed and with Dratini wrapped around it, it couldn't move. It took a little bit, but eventually, Poliwag fainted. Dratini let Poliwag go after it fainted.

"'E 'id it! 'E 'id it!" shouted Dratini, swaying back and forth happily.

 _"You did great,"_ complimented Alex.

"O, 'ew 'ove! 'Ew 'ove!" exclaimed Dratini.

Alex used her Pokedex and scanned Dratini to find out she learned the move Dragon Rage.

 _"Don't use that move until you had more practice,"_ said Alex.

Dratini looked at Lily, waiting to continue her battle with shining eyes of excitement.

"Poliwag return," sighed Lily in relief, recalling her Poliwag. _"At least we lost."_ She picked another Poke Ball, and lazily threw it, calling out her Pokemon, "Seel, your up."

Seel came out in front of Lily on the platform.

Before Lily could issue any orders, Dratini taunted Seel to get the Pokemon to come at her more seriously, making Seel charge forward and ram its head into her using Headbutt.

"Seel, what are you doing?" questioned Lily.

She was confused as to why her Pokemon was acting so strangely.

"What's going on?" questioned Ash.

"She lost control of her Pokemon," stated Brock. "They're just doing whatever they feel like."

 _"Dratini, use Thunder Wave,"_ said Alex.

Dratini used Thunder Wave on Seel, but Seel dived under the water and came back up recovered from the paralysis. Without Lily giving any order, Seel breathed out a gust of chilled air using Icy Wind, hitting Dratini and freezing her.

"It froze Dratini," stated Brock, "looks like the table has turned, but Alex is still in the lead."

Seel charged forward and rammed its head into Dratini two times using Headbutt, but Dratini's ability Shed Skin activated, and it was unfrozen.

"Something's strange," stated Brock.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Alex's Dratini took a lot of hits," said Brock. "Any other Pokemon would have fainted, but Alex's Dratini is still going strong and barely looks like it took little damage. It's the same thing as before when my Onix used a super-effective move on his Nidorina before it evolved."

"But what does that mean?" asked Ash.

"I wish I knew," said Brock, looking back down at the field. _"Alex, how are your Pokemon able to take hits? What is your secret?"_

 _"Dratini, return,"_ said Alex recalling her Dratini back to her Luxury Ball before grabbing another and throwing it, calling out her Pokemon. _"Grovyle, battle time!"_

Alex's Grovyle came out in front of her, standing on the platform in the water. Alex's Grovyle was five feet and ten inches in height and weighed ninety-five point two pounds.

"Huh? What Pokemon is that?" questioned Lily in confusion, having never seen it before.

Lily's Seel looked just as confused to see Alex's Pokemon.

"What Pokemon is that?" questioned Daisy and Violet.

"It's the unknown Pokemon," stated Brock. "I thought he would save it for last."

 _"Grovyle, she's not going to take the battle seriously, so you'll have to make her Pokemon do it,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle taunted Lily's Seel, making it charge forward and use Headbutt, but Alex's Grovyle did not budge, and her body started glowing green as her ability Speed Boost activated. Seel followed that up with Icy Wind, hitting Grovyle and freezing her. Four Headbutts followed that before Grovyle was unfrozen, looking as if it took hardly any damage. Seel used Icy Wind again and hit Grovyle, but this time Grovyle was not frozen. Seel charged in and went to use Headbutt on Grovyle.

 _"Grovyle, counterattack,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle used Pound against Seel's Headbutt, sending Seel flying farther back in the water. Seel charged forward for another Headbutt on Grovyle.

 _"Dodge it, Grovyle,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle dodged the attack extremely fast to the side, leaving behind a green trail of energy, making Seel smash into the floating platform.

 _"No way, it's really fast!"_ thought Lily.

Seel got back up and jumped into the water, swimming farther away before turning around to look until it saw Grovyle.

 _"Grovyle use the edge of the pool to get in close with Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle got down on all four and ran towards the edge of the pool extremely fast, leave a whitish-green trail behind her. She used the edge of the pool to jump off it as she headed for Seel with Quick Attack. Seel tried to use Icy Wind, but Grovyle was too quick, and the attack missed until Grovyle got close in range to Seel.

 _"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!"_ said Alex.

Grovyle used Leaf Blade cutting through the Icy Wind and hitting Seel with the attack, smashing Seel into the water, spraying water into the air, and creating a gust of wind that blew Alex's hood off her head, revealing her long brink pink hair with round rings. Alex's milk chocolate brown skin glistened in the light.

"Eh! He was a girl?" questioned Daisy and Violet.

"She looks almost like Nurse Joy!" exclaimed Brock.

"Her mother did say she had two mothers," said Ash.

"That's impossible, Ash. A person can't have two mothers!" yelled Misty.

"For once I have to agree with my sister," said Daisy.

"But that's what her mother said," said Ash in confusion.

"She's beautiful," said Daisy.

"He's not beautiful, he's a freak!" yelled Misty. "Who goes around wearing clothes like that?"

"She," corrected Violet, much to Misty's annoyance, "and look who's talking."

"What I wear is none of your business!" yelled Misty.

"What she wears is none of your business," stated Daisy.

 _"It all makes sense now,"_ thought Brock. _"If she is a Joy, then she would know all the ins and outs of making her Pokemon stronger and keeping them healthy."_

Grovyle climbed out of the water on a platform, looking at her Mistress.

"Ummm, Mistress," said Grovyle. "Sorry, but your hood fell off."

 _"It's alright, don't worry about it, Grovyle,"_ said Alex.

"Y-Y-You was a girl!" stuttered Lily.

"Y-Y-Yes," answered Alex, turning her head with a blush on her cheeks shyly.

"Eh, she can talk!" exclaimed Brock.

"She's so adorable~!" squealed Lily.

Alex's cheeks blushed a bit darker from the compliment.

Lily started fantasizing about Alex. Daydreaming about her in a dress with cat ears and tail, followed by a two-piece bikini with cat ears and tail, and then naked with cat ears and tail.

"Um," said Alex shyly, breaking Lily from her daydream as she looked at her.

Alex pointed to her Seel, which was floating on top of the water with swirls in its eyes.

"Oh, right. Seel, return," said Lily, recalling her Seel before looking at Alex. "I'm not going to hold back anymore, Alex."

Alex smiled at Lily.

"Huh? Hold back?" questioned Misty.

"You thought Lily was the weakest, but she's actually the strongest out of all of us," said Daisy.

Misty was irritated to hear that because Lily had the beauty and now was a great trainer. She didn't want to believe it.

"You're joking!" yelled Misty. "There is no way she is that good!"

Daisy and Violet didn't say anything as she will see for herself soon enough.

Lily grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it, but this time she didn't throw it lazily as she called out her Pokemon, "Gyarados, let's go!"

Gyarados came out in front of Lily in the water before roaring in the air. It looked at Grovyle emitting a shadowy purple and black aura as its ability Intimidate activated.

Alex smiled as she looked at the Gyarados, _"Wow, well, this will be interesting."_

"What? Where she get a Pokemon like that!" yelled Misty.

"She had it since she was young and raised it from a Magikarp," answered Daisy, "but it's not a Pokemon that ordinary Trainers can go against, so she doesn't use it a whole lot."

Ash looked as if a metaphoric stone block dropped on his head for being called an ordinary Trainer.

 _"Grovyle, return,"_ said Alex returning her Grovyle to her Luxury Ball.

"What is she doing?" questioned Brock, getting Ash's attention as he looked up.

Alex made her way off the platform in the water and stepped farther back before turning to Lily.

"Huh, so he's giving up!" yelled Misty. "I'm not surprised! It's not like he can win!"

"She," corrected Brock, much to Misty's annoyance.

Brock, Ash, Lily, Daisy, and Violet was confused as to why Alex got out of the pool and backed up farther away. They didn't have long to figure out why when Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her last Pokemon.

 _"Gyarados, let's go!"_ said Alex.

Alex's Gyarados came out and landed in the water, making it overflow and splash into the air. A lot of that water landed on Lily and around the pool area. Alex's Gyarados roared in the air loudly, her roar echoing around the Gym. She looked down at Lily's Gyarados emitting a shadowy purple and black aura as her ability Intimidate activated.

Everyone except Lily gasped and gulped in shock and terror at the size of Alex's Gyarados as it was twice the size of a normal Gyarados, which made it larger than Brock's Onix, but it was Alex's Gyarados being red that shocked them the most. When they got over their initial shock, they continued to look amazed, depressed, or annoyed at Alex's Gyarados. Alex's Gyarados was forty-two feet eight inches in height and weighed one thousand thirty-six pounds.

"My, I wasn't expecting this," said Daisy.

"Neither was I," said Violet.

"I don't think anyone was," said Brock. _"This is going to get interesting."_

Lily was looking up with her Gyarados at Alex's Gyarados in shock and amazement. She wasn't expecting Alex to have a shiny larger Gyarados, but it was a sight to behold. Alex continued to look at Lily and smile, waiting for her to be ready. Lily recovered and looked back down at Alex. The two continued to look at each other, not making a move for a while.

"Gyarados, Tackle!" shouted Lily.

 _"Gyarados, Tackle, too,"_ said Alex.

Without much room to dodge, Alex decided to go head to head with Lily's Gyarados, but she knew that her Pokemon was more than capable of going head to head in a battle.

 _"Gyarados, wrap around it and use Bite!"_ said Alex.

Alex's Gyarados wrapped around Lily's Gyarados, squeezing it before bitting it.

"What? But that's impossible!" exclaimed Brock. "Gyarados isn't supposed to know Wrap or Bind."

"You use Bite, too, Gyarados!" shouted Lily.

Lily's Gyarados responded by bitting Alex's Gyarados back. The two Gyarados' continued to be locked in a stalemate as they bit each other, but it was obvious that Lily's Gyarados took more damage in the attack than Alex's Gyarados. After a little bit, the two Gyarados' broke off the stalemate.

"Gyarados, Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.

 _"Gyarados, counterattack with Dragon Rage!"_ said Alex.

Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse while Alex's Gyarados used Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided together before Alex's Gyarados' Dragon Rage broke through sending water into the air and hitting Lily's Gyarados. The water came back down and hit the water in the pool, spraying water into the air.

 _"It's strong,"_ thought Lily. "Gyarados, Tackle!"

 _"Gyarados, Tackle, too!"_ said Alex.

"Gyarados, Bite!" shouted Lily.

 _"Gyarados, wrap around it and use Bite, too!"_ said Alex.

"Gyarados, Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.

 _"Gyarados, counterattack with Dragon Rage!"_ said Alex.

Alex's Gyarados charged at Lily's Gyarados faster, and the two used Tackle on each other, but only Lily's Gyarados was pushed back. Lily's Gyarados bit Alex's Gyarados, who responded by wrapping around Lily's Gyarados squeezing it while biting down on it. The two Gyarados' continued to be locked in a stalemate as they bit each other, but Lily's Gyarados was taking more damage than Alex's Gyarados, who barely looked like it took any damage. After a little bit, the two Gyarados' broke off the stalemate. Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse while Alex's Gyarados responded by using Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided together before Alex's Gyarados' Dragon Rage broke through sending water into the air and hitting Lily's Gyarados. The water came back down and hit the water in the pool, spraying water into the air.

Alex and Lily continued to use attacks such as Tackle, Bite, wrap, bind, Water Pulse, and Dragon Rage, trying to outdo the other. The attacks that actually made physical contact didn't do as much damage as they should have due to their ability Intimidate, but Lily's Gyarados was taking more damage than Alex's Gyarados, who barely took any damage. As they continued to fight fiercely, Alex and Lily's hearts started racing in their chest, and they both had a smile on their face.

"What a fierce battle," said Brock. "They look like they are enjoying themselves down there."

Alex and Lily's battle raged on fiercely. Water from their attacks colliding, spraying around the pool area. The collision of their Gyarados' attacks echoing off the walls and through the Gym.

"Gyarados, Tackle!" shouted Lily.

 _"Gyarados, Tackle, too!"_ said Alex.

"Gyarados, Bite!" shouted Lily.

 _"Gyarados, wrap around it and use Bite, too!"_ said Alex.

"Gyarados, use Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.

 _"Gyarados, counterattack with Dragon Rage!"_ said Alex.

Alex's Gyarados charged at Lily's Gyarados faster, and the two used Tackle on each other, but only Lily's Gyarados was pushed back. Lily's Gyarados bit Alex's Gyarados, who responded by wrapping around Lily's Gyarados squeezing it while biting down on it. The two Gyarados' continued to be locked in a stalemate as they bit each other. Lily's Gyarados broke off as it went to use Water Pulse at close range, but Alex's Gyarados countered it with Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided together before Alex's Gyarados' Dragon Rage broke through sending water into the air and hitting Lily's Gyarados. The water came back down and hit the water in the pool, spraying water into the air.

Alex and Lily continued their fierce battle, but while their Gyarados was locked in a stalemate, the outside wall of the Pokemon Gym was destroyed and got everyone's attention.

"Alright, now that did the trick," came a voice.

"Let's catch all those Pokemon," came another voice.

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked through the hole that was made in the wall, but after coming through it, they paled at seeing the two Gyarados that was in the pool.

"Ahhhhh! Not that Gyarados again!" shouted Meowth.

"Hey, look at that, the freaky boy was actually a girl," stated James, looking at the girl.

"She looks almost like a Nurse Joy," said Jessie.

"Not them again," said Brock.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it double!" said James. 

"You three again!" shouted Lily.

"Hey, don't interrupt twerps!" shouted Jessie.

"INTERRUPT! INTERRUPT! HOW DARE YOU! YOUR THE ONES THAT INTERRUPTED THIS BATTLE!" shouted Lily.

It was odd and strange to see Misty's sister Lily angry even for Misty. Lily was extremely pissed off from them interrupting and ruining their battle. Alex's Gyarados remembered the three making fun of her when she was a Magikarp, and her eyes narrowed down at Meowth before she dived down after him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Meowth as he made a run for it, but Alex's Gyarados bit down on his tail, making him cry out in pain.

Alex's Gyarados lifted Meowth up before she started shaking him around like a rag doll.

"Oh, so that's how you want it!" shouted Jessie.

She was about to call out her Pokemon when Alex's Gyarados flung Meowth at her. He hit her in the face and hung onto her face. Jessie tried to get him off of her, but Meowth's claws came out, and he continued to cling on Jessie's face. After a bit, Jessie managed to get Meowth off her face, but she had claw marks that ran down her face.

"Meowth!" shouted Jessie before she started stomping on Meowth. "How dare you ruin my beautiful face!"

 _"Beautiful?"_ questioned Lily.

The others was making their way down to the pool area to help, but they didn't get there fast enough. Lily and Alex watched the scene before they looked at each other. They nodded their heads before they looked back at Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Gyarados, Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.

 _"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!"_ said Alex.

"Uh, oh," said Jessie as she looked up.

Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse while Alex's Gyarados used Dragon Rage. The two attacks mixed and continued toward Jessie, James, and Meowth. There was an explosion that destroyed a good portion of the Gym wall and sent the three flying into the air.

"Awe~! I didn't get to do anything," pouted Ash with gloominess.

Pikachu's ears fell in gloominess as well, disappointed at not being able to do anything, but their disappointment went unnoticed by everyone except for Misty.

Lily and Alex looked back at each other, and so did their Gyarados, ready to continue their battle to the end, but it was obvious that Alex was going to be the winner as Lily's Gyarados looked exhausted, having taken a considerable amount of damage. Their Gyarados' started fighting again, making the others retreat back to the bleaches to watch. The match didn't take much longer before Lily's Gyarados fainted when another Dragon Rage hit it, ending the match with Alex's win.

"Gyarados, return," said Lily recalling her fainted Gyarados.

 _"Gyarados, return,"_ said Alex recalling her Gyarados to her Luxury Ball.

Lily made her way off the floating platform before she made her way over to the side of the pool. Alex made her way over to the side of the pool while the others made their way down there. Lily stopped in front of Alex, dripping wet.

"This is the Cascade Badge," said Lily, holding out the teardrop badge. "It's all yours, Alex."

"What? Why does he get a badge?" whined Misty.

"She," corrected Lily before going on, "and she has done more than enough to earn it. She beat _three_ of my Pokemon, and you couldn't _compare_ with her because she's obviously much more _talented_ and _adorable_ than you are."

That was part of the reason why Lily thought Alex had done more than enough to earn the badge, but it wasn't the only reason. The other reasons why she thought Alex had done more than enough to win the badge was that she was able to defeat the party crashers, get her all wet, and because she had feelings for the girl. She corrected Misty, knowing that it would annoy her and because she didn't like the fact of people making fun of Alex. Lily emphasized the word three, knowing that it would make Misty angry and depress Ash. As for the other words Lily emphasized, she emphasized the word compare, talented, and adorable, knowing that it would really get on Misty's nerves. Misty had a tick mark that appeared on her head as she heard her sister correct her before emphasizing the words three, compare, talented, and adorable. Ash and Pikachu had a depressed look on their face when Lily emphasized the word three.

"He isn't registered for the Gym challenge, so he can't have a badge!" yelled Misty. "He is only a little kid!"

She was highly against the kid to get a badge, wanting Alex to be sent back home and never show his face again.

"She," corrected Lily.

Misty had a tick mark on her head for being corrected.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet looked at Alex, who pulled out the Boulder Badge and held it up.

"But she already has a badge, so that's qualified enough to me," said Lily.

"He can't have a badge~!" whined Misty.

"The Cascade Badge is all your, Alex," said Lily.

She ignored Misty.

Alex smiled and took the badge before putting it away. She turned around and started making her way out of the Gym when she was stopped.

"Wait..." said Lily.

Alex stopped and turned to look at her.

"Um..." said Lily. "Can you wait here?"

Alex nodded her head.

"I will be right back," said Lily.

She quickly left the room for a bit before she came back with an egg in an Egg case.

"Alex, please take this," said Lily. "You ummmm... can consider it a gift."

Lily blushed at the end, and Brock caught it, but he didn't think much of the blush and only thought it was because of Alex's talent and how adorable she was.

Alex smiled at her and took the egg before she put it away in her backpack.

"See you later, Alex," said Lily, waving Alex away.

Alex waved to her before she turned around and made her way out of the Cerulean Gym. Lily watched Alex's ass as she made her way out of the Gym, fantasizing about the girl even after she was out of sight. When she got back outside, Alex looked up at the sky. She wasn't completely sure, but she had a feeling that Lily liked her. Alex started making her way to the Pokemon Center to make sure her Pokemon and Pokemon Egg was in top condition before continuing on her journey.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eight of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. I wasn't sure if this chapter would get long enough or not, but I was able to manage to get it slightly over my goal of 4k words, so I don't think I did too bad. In this chapter, we got to see more of Alex's Pokemon and a few things that was discovered about them, such as their abilities. Yes, Alex's starter Pokemon Treecko (Grovyle, etc.) has two abilities, Overgrow and Speed Boost. I decided to do it this way because Ash's Pikachu has two abilities with Static and Lightning Rod. I will go over more about the abilities later on as more information is revealed. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** If anyone would like to help with naming the region based on Russia and the city based on Stalingrad that the Main Character moved from, feel free to leave a comment below, and depending on how the name sounds and if I like it, I may use it for the region and city name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	9. A.J and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex started her battle against Lily for the Cascade Badge, who seemed reluctant at first. During the battle, Alex's appearance was revealed to Ash and group, and Alex and Lily clashed with their Gyarados. In the end, Alex's Gyarados was victorious and Alex received the Cascade Badge and a Pokemon Egg as an extra gift from Lily. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as Alex's journey continues.

After leaving the Cerulean City Gym, Alex made her way back to the Pokemon Center, so she can make sure her Pokemon and Pokemon Egg was in top condition before continuing on her journey. When she got to the Pokemon Center, Alex pushed the door open and walked in before making her way to the counter. She handed Nurse Joy her Pokemon and Pokemon Egg before waiting in the lobby. It didn't take too long, and Alex collected her Pokemon before making her way out of the Pokemon Center.

Once she came out of the Pokemon Center, Alex made her way toward Vermilion City. On her way, Alex was challenged to a battle by an Ekans, which she fought with her Dratini. The battle didn't take long, and Alex caught Ekans in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab. When that was over, Alex continued on her way to Vermilion City, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Cale, who had a Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, and Kakuna, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The next Trainer she came across was a girl named Lass Ali, who had Pidgey, Oddish, and Bellsprout, and she single-handedly won with just her Grovyle.

With that over, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City, but on her way, she ran into a few Meowths that was bullying an oddly different colored Meowth. Alex ran in and sent out her Growlithe, who single-handedly defeated the Meowths that was bullying the oddly different colored Meowth. She turned to the oddly different colored Meowth and offered it to come with her, and the Meowth excepted after hearing more about the girl and finding out she was a lot like her. Alex took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of the different colored Meowth, who was more than happy to touch the ball and be sucked inside before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab.

Alex recalled her Growlithe and continued on her way to Vermilion City, but on her way, she came across a couple of Oddish that was sad. One of the Oddish was completely bright green while the other one was normal.

 _"What's the matter?"_ asked Alex, running over and looking down at them.

The normal Oddish looked up, "It's a Trainer."

The bright green Oddish sunk when it heard that, looking a bit sadder. Alex turned around and started to walk away, thinking that her presence as a Trainer was what made them sadder.

"I knew it. No one wants us," came a female voice before the sound of crying could be heard.

Alex stopped and turned to look back to see the bright green Oddish crying while the normal one was trying to soothe her.

 _"What? That's what's wrong?"_ questioned Alex. 

The two Oddish blinked as they heard that.

"Y-Y-You can understand us and speak without speaking?" questioned the normal Oddish in a male voice.

 _"Yes, but don't ask me how,"_ answered Alex. _"I never said I didn't want you. I just thought my presence as a Trainer made you sad. I didn't want to see you sad like that."_

"Y-Y-You mean you will be our Trainer?" stuttered the bright green Oddish. "Y-Y-You won't just accept one of us and not the other?"

 _"Of course, I'd accept both of you,"_ said Alex.

The male and female Oddish was touched by the sweet girl and ran to her, hugging her, crying tears of joy. Alex smiled down at them and took out two Luxury Balls, setting them down. The two Oddish was more than happy to touch them and be sucked inside before they disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

When that was over, Alex continued on her way to Vermilion City, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer she came across was a boy named Timmy, who had a Sandshrew and Ekans, and she single-handedly won with just her Dratini. The next Trainer she ran into was a girl named Lass Reli, who had a male Nidoran and female Nidoran, and Alex single-handedly won by introducing them to her Nidoqueen. The next Trainer she came across was a boy named Ethan, who hand a Mankey, and she single-handedly won with just her Gyarados.

With that over, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City, but on her way, she was challenged to a battle by a Bellsprout, which she fought with her Dratini. The battle didn't take long, and Alex caught Bellsprout in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab. With that over, Alex continued on her way to Vermilion City, but on her way, she came upon a Trainer who challenged her to a battle. The Trainer was a boy named Shane, who had a Rattata and Ekans, and Alex single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto.

After that battle, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City, but she didn't get far when an Abra appeared in front of her, wanting to join her. Alex got out a Luxury Ball and set it down, and Abra was more than happy to touch it and be caught by the girl before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab.

With that over, Alex continued on her way, but on her way, she came across some more Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a hiker named Franklin, who had a Machop and Geodude, and Alex single-handedly defeated him with her Grovyle. The second Trainer she came across was a hiker named Wayne, who had an Onix, and Alex single-handedly defeated him with her Pidgeotto. The third Trainer she came across was a boy named Joey, who had a Rattata and Spearow, and she single-handedly defeated him with her Dratini. The following Trainer she ran into was a boy named Dan, who had a Slowpoke, and she single-handedly defeated him with her Gyarados. The next Trainer she came across was a girl named Kelsey, who had a male Nidoran and female Nidoran, and Alex won by introducing them to her Nidoqueen. The following Trainer she ran into was a hiker named Nob, who had three Geodude and one Machop, and she single-handedly defeated him with her Growlithe.

When that battle was over, Alex decided to take a break to relax and for her Pokemon to get in some training. 

A little later, Alex was on the move again as she made her way toward Vermilion City. Along the way, she ran into nine Trainers, and Alex took them out single-handedly with one of her Pokemon each. Currently, Alex was fighting a Trainer that had a Rattata with her Dratini, but during the battle, Dratini started to glow. Alex smiled as she watched Dratini evolve while the Trainer gasped. Dratini started changing as it glowed before the light died down to reveal her new form. Alex used her Pokedex on it and scanned it to find out that it was Dragonair and get some information on it.

 _"Congratulations, Dragonair,"_ complimented Alex. _"Dragonair, Dragon Rage!"_

Dragonair used Dragon Rage on the Rattata, making it faint.

After the battle, the Trainer walked up to Alex.

"You're a great Pokemon Trainer," said the boy.

"…" Alex smiled at him.

"I bet you could even beat A.J," said the boy.

"…" Alex gave him a questioning look.

"He lives over there," said the boy, turning around and pointing. "A.J trains savage Pokemon. He builds his own Gym." The boy turned back to look at Alex. "He never lost a single match."

After hearing about A.J, Alex was interested in who the Trainer was. She made her way toward the Gym and soon stood in front of it. There was a sign that said A.J's Gym, and underneath that, it said undefeated wins 88 and loses 0.

 _"That's quite the winning streak,"_ thought Alex.

"A-A-Are you my next victim?" stuttered a male voice.

Alex turned to the voice to see a boy standing there, looking a bit scared.

"I-I-It's my job, but b-beating chumps like you is my hobby," stuttered the boy. "Ready to l-l-lose?"

The gates of the Pokemon Gym opened up, and Alex was led inside by A.J. A.J took the bag off and put it down as a Butterfree came over and picked it up. A.J walked up to the arena that was made in the area before turning to Alex.

"So, which Pokemon are you going to choose for my 89th win?" questioned A.J.

Alex made her way to the battle field before she turned to face A.J.

"Y-Y-You may think your hot stuff c-c-creepy kid, but you're not playing in the Pokemon little league anymore," stuttered A.J as he cracked a whip. "A-After I win a h-hundred matches in a row, I'll start competing for b-badges."

Alex smiled and revealed the two badges she already got.

"D-D-Did you buy those b-b-badges or steal them?" stuttered A.J. "Either that or y-y-you competed in some l-loser Gyms or perhaps they gave them to you b-because your c-c-creepy. Where were they, l-l-loser city or w-whips Ville?" 

He was trying to show he wasn't scared, but failing at it big time.

Alex remained calm as she looked at A.J with a smile on her face.

"Let's get started then," said A.J before throwing his Poke Ball as he called out his Pokemon. "Sandshrew, go!"

His Sandshrew came out in front of him.

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, _"Let's go, Pidgeotto!"_

Alex's Pidgeotto came out in the air in front of her looking down at A.J and Sandshrew. A.J gasped at the different colored Pidgeotto, but he was not worried at all.

"Sandshrew, go!" said A.J as he cracked the whip.

Sandshrew took off running forward while Alex continued to watch. As it got closer, A.J cracked the whip again, and Sandshrew took off in the air toward Pidgeotto. Alex waited as it got closer before making her move.

 _"Pidgeotto, smash it with Steel Wing!"_ said Alex.

Pidgeotto took off toward Sandshrew quickly, freaking out A.J as he saw how fast it was, and with Sandshrew in the air and at close range, A.J had no defense against the attack. Pidgeotto used Steel Wing point-blank to the face of Sandshrew, making it fly through the air and crash in the ground outside of the arena, already fainted after the attack with a crater in the ground.

 _"Pidgeotto, return,"_ said Alex recalling her Pidgeotto.

Without another word, Alex spun around and walked away, leaving a shocked A.J behind. As she made her way out of the Gym, she looked back to see the sign was changed to 88 wins and 1 loss.

After defeating A.J, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City through a dense wooden forest before coming to a stop. She decided to take some time to get some rest and for her Pokemon to train, especially since she hasn't came across any more Trainers lately. She must have fallen asleep at some point because when she woke up, the dense wooden forest was shrouded in thick, white mist.

 _"Huh, what's that?"_ thought Alex.

She saw something shining blue in the thick, white mist. It looked like a dog. Alex didn't see what it looked like as it was covered by the thick, white mist, and all she could see was the shining blue silhouette.

 _"It's not my Growlithe, is it?"_ thought Alex. _"No, Growlithe wouldn't leave my side, and it's too large."_

The figure was too large to be her Growlithe, but not nearly as huge as her Gyarados.

 _"Hello there,"_ called out Alex.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Ash Ketchum until you pay for my broken bike!" came an annoying voice.

 _"Ugh, not that annoying voice,"_ thought Alex.

The figure disappeared.

Alex sighed in disappointment before she got up and made her way toward the voices.

"My bike! My bike! That's all I ever hear from you!"

"Right, and my name may be Misty, but I'm perfectly clear about what you—"

Ash, Brock, and Misty was traveling through the dense wooden forest, covered in thick, white mist with Misty and Ash arguing. Misty was interrupted when they heard the snap of a branch breaking, followed by a rustle of a bush nearby.

"W-W-What was that?" stuttered Misty sounding a bit scared.

Alex came out of a bush and walked closer until Ash, Brock, and Misty could see her.

"It's Alex!" shouted Ash as he recalled earlier.

_"You're more pathetic than that other Trainer that came here, and so is your Pidgeotto," stated A.J, looking at Ash._

_"You take that back, right now!" shouted Ash._

_"Trainer?" questioned Brock._

_"That's right," said A.J, looking at Brock._

_"Who was the Trainer?" asked Brock curiously._

_"I don't know. I didn't get a name," replied A.J. "The boy was silence and a bit creepy."_

_"It's Alex!" shouted Ash in annoyance. "Alex, I'll show her!"_

_"Him," corrected Misty._

_"Her," corrected Brock, much to Misty's annoyance._

_"I don't know if it was this Alex your talking about or not," said A.J. "Didn't really see what they looked like. The person kept their hood up the whole time, but they had a Pidgeotto that was a different color."_

_"I take it that was the loss you gained?" asked Brock curiously._

_"Yes, I'll never forget that battle," said A.J. "That person just showed up here and battled my Sandshrew with their Pidgeotto, where they beat me like I was a total rookie, but the stranges part was that person never gave any order."_

_"Where did the person go?" asked Brock._

_"Don't really know," said A.J. "After the battle, they just walked away without saying a word."_

_"Alex! You just wait! I'll show you!" shouted Ash in annoyance._

_"Haha, yeah, right, you stand no chance against that Trainer," stated A.J._

_"Oh, yeah, we'll just see about that!" shouted Ash._

"Alex!" shouted Ash running forward, "Let's go!"

Alex smiled and was about to grab a Luxury Ball.

"What are you doing here!" shouted Misty. "Go away!"

Alex turned around and went to leave the area.

"I think we all need a little break," said Brock, getting everyone's attention as they looked at him. "Why don't I just throw a little something together."

Brock started taking things out of his backpack with Ash and Misty sweatdropping. Alex was not so surprised as she already knew about the backpacks having an extreme compacity. Brock mentioned crepes with a French accent, and Misty started daydreaming, but her daydream was ruined by Ash making a crunching sound.

"All that crunching is ruining my romantic daydreams!" shouted Misty after hitting Ash with a log.

"Ah, by the way," said Brock, getting Misty and Ash's attention. "I can't cook crepes, and I can't boil water if I don't have a fire!"

Misty and Ash stood up straight.

Brock walked up toward them, "Two of you is going to have to go into the forest and carry back some firewood."

"That's an excellent idea, Brock, and I'm willing to sacrifice the excitement of searching for firewood to stay here and keep you company," stated Misty.

"Well, I guess that means," said Brock.

"Yeah, I'm going," said Ash.

"And so is—" said Brock, looking at Alex.

Alex pointed at Misty, making Brock turn to look at her.

"Why that is an excellent idea," agreed Brock.

"What?" questioned Misty. "You can't be serious!"

Unfortunately for Misty, Brock was serious, so Ash and Misty was regulated to find firewood in the forest, but instead of finding wood, the two was arguing, or Misty was grumbling about how she had to look for firewood.

While the two of them was looking for firewood, Alex sat down at the table.

"I'm not going to ask about how you train your Pokemon or what Pokemon you have, Alex," said Brock, looking at Alex, "but if you are a Joy, then you must know all the ins and outs of how to make your Pokemon stronger and keeping them healthy."

Alex looked at Brock for a bit before nodding her head, confirming what Brock thought of her.

Brock and Alex continued to wait for Ash and Misty to come back with the firewood, but the two was taking an awfully long time, so Brock decided to go look for them, and Alex went with him. They found them with some boys thanks to Ash and Misty's shouting and watched the scene of Ash acting all brave. However, the boy's wouldn't fight and even insulted Ash, which Alex found amusing before they turned around and started walking away.

"So those are the infamous Tech students," said Brock, still whipping up something.

"Tech students?" questioned Ash.

"Pokemon Tech," said Misty walking forward. "I think it's short for Pokemon Technical. A school for Pokemon Trainers." She started searching her pockets as she continued. "I know I have a flier here somewhere." She pulled a paper out. "Yeah, here it is."

"A Pokemon School in the middle of nowhere," said Ash.

Brock took the paper from Misty while Pikachu was messing around with the treadmill, "Hmmm, let's see what it says here about this place. Pokemon Technical Institute. A boarding school for serious Pokemon Trainer preparation."

Pikachu was messing around with the buttons of the treadmill and ended up starting it up.

"All students guaranteed to enter Pokemon League upon graduation," said Brock.

Pikachu landed on the treadmill and started walking on it.

"Pokemon Technical is the educational facility for exceptional students who want to become Pokemon Trainers," said Brock, putting his hand on the treadmill, making it move faster and causing Pikachu to fall off as he continued, "in a very short time without having to travel on difficult badge collecting journies." Brock looked up from the paper. "Oh, so that's the story."

 _"Haha, what a pathetic Pickachu. It can't even keep up with a treadmill,"_ thought Alex.

"Getting into the Pokemon League without badges is too easy," said Ash.

Pikachu was panting before looking at the treadmill and kicking it, which made it hop around.

"Wait, there's more," said Brock. "Student entrance fees and tuition are in keeping with tie standards set with Pokemon Technical."

"You know what that means, don't you?" asked Misty. "It's one of those snobby private schools only millionaires kids can go to."

"Oh, that really makes me mad," said Ash. "Where is this place anyway!"

"It's right over there," said Joe, pointing forward.

There was an announcement stating that today's special class fog battle techniques was over as the fog cleared, showing a school in front of them. It went on to announce that tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets.

Joe sighed, "Oh, well, I guess tomorrow they'll make me into a snowman again."

"Do they treat you like that all of the time?" asked Ash.

"My friends are just trying to help me," said Joe.

"You call them friends," said Ash.

"With friends like that, who needs enemies," said Brock.

"But they help me learn that Pidgey evolves to Pidgeotto at level eighteen," said Joe. "It learns Whirlwind at level 21, Wing Attack at level 31, and as it's level rises, it learns various tricks. After evolving into Pidgeot, it can fly at twelve hundred meters in speeds of up to Mach two."

 _"These people are complete morons,"_ thought Alex, shaking her head. _"A Pokemon's level doesn't indicate when it evolves or what attacks it learns."_

The only one that noticed Alex didn't agree was Brock, but he didn't say anything, deciding to leave it be.

Joe defended his so-called friends, who he states were trying to help him. He explained that he sometimes pretends to know less than he really does because the questions get so much harder. Ash got very upset at the brutal tutoring system and demanded to meet the student in charge, with plans to stop it. The head student of the beginner class is a girl. Brock notes that she is pretty, but does not show any other reaction as he has seen girls more beautiful than that before. Ash drools over her photo, which makes Misty angry. He insults Misty's looks, much to Alex's amusement, which makes her even angrier.

Meanwhile, Meowth was watching them through binoculars while Jessie and James reveal that they both flunked out of Pokemon Tech entry exam, achieving the worst score in its history. Being led there by Ash has brought back some bad memories for Jessie and James, but Meowth cheers them up and decides not to mention the freaky girl.

Joe leads Ash, his friends, and Alex to the head student Giselle's study area. He states it's overall skill as a Trainer, not any one battle, that determines success at Pokemon Tech. Joe says that even though he is the weakest student in his class, he is still better than someone with two badges. Misty takes that offensively, and Joe reveals that he is familiar with her Gym. He usually beats her preferred Water Pokemon on the simulator. Misty demands a real battle, but Joe is doubtful of her ability to beat him. Misty calls her Starmie, though Joe calls on Weepinbell, a Grass-type Pokemon, and has the type advantage, Starmie beats Weepinbell. Giselle walks in and chastises Joe for not realizing that Starmie's real battle experience would give it an advantage. She calls him an embarrassment to the school. She continues to upbraid Joe and threatens to withdraw the help of the other students.

Misty challenges Giselle, stating that a true friend would not walk away from a friend in need of help and that Giselle's beauty is only skin-deep. After accusing Misty of being jealous, Giselle summons a Graveler to challenge Misty's Starmie despite the double disadvantage that Rock and Ground-type Pokemon have against Water Pokemon. For the first time, Alex was rooting for Misty to win, unknown to her, but that didn't happen as Graveler's attack sent Starmie flying through a window and into the school's pool, defeating it, much to Misty's humiliation. Everyone makes their way down to the pool. Giselle then points out that weak Pokemon can still win if they are better trained. Ash jumps in, saying that there is more to training Pokemon than levels. He brags that he has two badges, and Giselle insults him. When Ash reveals that he has been on his quest for two months, she is shocked that he has not yet trained his Pikachu to go into a Poke Ball, and snidely remarks his Pokemon may be training him instead.

Before anything can go down, Alex had enough and walked forward, holding out a Luxury Ball at Griselle.

"Huh, one Pokemon?" questioned Griselle. "Most Trainers have six by now, but I suppose a little boy would only have one weak Pokemon."

"Girl," corrected Brock.

"Huh?" questioned Griselle.

Alex pulled her hood off, revealing her brink pink hair and round rings, making everyone except for Ash, Misty, Joe, and Griselle blush and drool over her beauty.

 _"I don't believe it! She's more beautiful than me!"_ thought Griselle irritated.

Alex threw her Luxury Ball, calling out her Pokemon, _"Grovyle, battle time!"_

Grovyle came out in front of Alex, looking forward, ready for battle.

"What Pokemon is that?" questioned Joe.

There was a bunch of whispers from the Tech Students in confusion.

"I bet Griselle knows," said one Tech Student.

Everyone turned to her for answers, putting more pressure on her.

"Ahahaha! Of course, I know," said Griselle, acting like she knew what Pokemon it was. "It's an oddly strange Charmeleon."

"Oh, so that's what Pokemon it is," said Ash.

Brock wondered if that was correct or not.

"Against your oddly strange Charmeleon, I'll choose," said Griselle picking a Poke Ball before throwing it. "Graveler, go!"

Graveler came out in front of her. It jumped forward at Grovyle and hit her, but Alex's Grovyle did not budge, and her body started glowing green as her ability Speed Boost activated. Graveler jumped back and started spinning as it headed toward Grovyle.

_"Grovyle smash it with Leaf Blade," said Alex._

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glowed white or green and combined into one long sharp blade. She took off extremely fast, leaving behind a green trail of energy and smashed the blade into Graveler, sending it flying across the field and crashing into the water, creating a gyser of water that shot up from the pool.

"What? Impossible! My Pokemon is at such an advanced level! It should have been able to beat her Pokemon!" shouted Griselle in disbelief.

Smoke started to appear.

"Oh, no, it's not," said Ash.

"Allow us to reintroduce ourselves," said Jessie and James.

Alex picked up two rocks from the ground and stood back up.

"To protect the world from devastation," said Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said James.

Alex threw the rocks at them, hitting Jessie and James in the head and shutting them up.

"Hey, don't interrupt!" shouted Jessie.

"Don't throw rocks!" shouted James before noticing Alex. "Ah, it's that freaky girl! What is she doing here!"

"I decided not to mention it," said Meowth.

"Meowth!" shouted Jessie and James.

They started stomping on Meowth for not mentioning the freaky girl.

Grovyle stepped forward, looking at them, "What a bunch of clowns."

"What? How dare you!" shouted Meowth.

"How dare us! How dare us!" shouted Jessie and James as they continued to stomp on Meowth.

"Not you two, that Pokemon!" shouted Meowth. "It just called us clowns!"

"What! How rude!" shouted James, looking at Grovyle.

"How annoying! She's more beautiful than me!" shouted Jessie irritated that Alex was more beautiful than her. "Well, we aren't going down this time, freaky girl!" Jessie threw a Poke Ball as she called out her Pokemon. "Go, Ekans!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon.

Alex smiled as she looked at them with Grovyle in front of her.

"There is no way she can beat two Pokemon on her own," said the Tech Students.

Ash ran forward next to Alex, "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu, jumping in front of him, its cheeks sparking with electricity.

 _"Grovyle, take them out before Pikachu can take any credit for the battle,"_ said Alex, not wanting Ash's help.

Grovyle got down on all fours and took off towards Koffing, leaving an extremely fast whitish-green trail behind her. She hit Koffing, sending it flying and crashing into James before she turned and took off toward Ekans. Grovyle hit Ekans next, sending it flying and crashing into Jessie.

"Pikachu—" said Ash, but that was all he got out.

 _"Grovyle, finish them with Leaf Blade!"_ said Alex.

Grovyle took off, leaving an extremely fast whitish-green trail behind her and hit them with Leaf Blade, creating an explosion that sent Jessie, James, and Meowth flying into the air.

The Tech Students was all shocked that she defeated them all by her self. Ash and Pikachu looked a bit depressed at not being able to do anything in the battle. Alex walked away from the school toward the trees, and as she did, she held up her hand in an L-shape.

"Are you calling me a loser!" shouted Ash in annoyance. "I'll show you!"

Brock wondered if she was calling the school a loser and not really directing it at them.

Unfortunately, Brock was only partially correct, as Alex was calling them all losers except for him. As she continued toward the forest, Alex mysteriously disappeared, making everyone look horrified and start thinking she is a ghost.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter nine of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a bit longer than I thought it would, but I was able to shorten it by only wording part of the story instead of actually going through all of the dialogue. None the less, I think the chapter turned out pretty good. As shown early on, as well as noted in a flashback, Alex fought against A.J before Ash fights against him, which means she was ahead of Ash and group. That was easy to spot considering A.J had only 88 wins at the time instead of the 98 wins he did when Ash fought against him. The chapter takes place in episodes eight and nine of the anime. Other than that, the chapter is pretty much straight forward, so I don't think I have much more to explain. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

Some of you are probably curious as to how I came up with my character's name, so I'm going to explain how I decided on that. Alexandra is a name that comes from Greek origin meaning "Defender of men" and is widely used in Russia, and is a name that gives a feeling of heroism and goes well with the character, which is why I decided on it. Licia, which is a name I just recently changed and is a variation of Alycia, comes from African origin meaning "Noble Kind," which is the same meaning as Alycia. I decided on this name to show her noble status. Nina, which is a new name I just recently added, comes from Russian origin meaning "Dreamer." Kianga, which is another name I just recently changed and has some similarities to Youko, comes from African origin meaning "Burst of Sunshine." The last name, I already explained, so I won't be explaining the last name again.

Still, most of you, myself included, are most likely pronouncing the name incorrectly. I don't really know the correct pronunciation of the name, but I will tell you this, the language alphabet that is used in the region she came from is split in half. The first half of the alphabet is pronounced in the Xhosa language while the second half of the alphabet is pronounced in the Russian language. This makes the pronunciation of the language much different from just one language. In any case, don't be afraid to pronounce her name incorrectly as I have been doing the same.

One thing I would like to mention about this chapter. First off is the fact that in this chapter and in the anime, Ash mentions that he has been on his journey for two months. That means that during the school part of this chapter, it has been two months since they started their journey. Now, most people state that their journey starts on April 1, which coordinates with the beginning of school in Japan. If that is the case, then it's safe to say that in episode 9 of the Pokemon anime, it was June 1st. I went back to the first chapter and fixed Alex's age and also pointed out that her birthday was in one month and two weeks from April 1st. That means that by episode 9 of the Pokemon Anime, Alex's birthday had already passed making her a year older. So her age at the end of this chapter is eight years old.

 **Note:** If anyone would like to help with naming the region based on Russia and the city based on Stalingrad that the Main Character moved from, feel free to leave a comment below, and depending on how the name sounds and if I like it, I may use it for the region and city name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	10. Forest Skirmish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex ran into a Trainer named A.J, who trains Savage Pokemon before she ran into Brock and group. They went to a Pokemon Technical School where they didn't agree with their methods and after a battle, Alex left and went on her way. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as Alex's Journey continues.

Alex wasn't a ghost. It just looked like she disappeared to the others when she left, but she didn't disappear at all. After Alex ditched the others, she made her way through the dense wooden forest, but on her way, she didn't run into a single Trainer. Alex took a break every now and then to eat, drink, relax, get some rest, take care of her Pokemon, and for her Pokemon to do some training. She continued through the dense wooden forest, thinking about the mysterious figure that she saw in the fog when a female teenager came running through the woods across her path, getting her attention.

The teenager saw Alex and came to a stop before turning to look at her. She had middle length auburn hair, cerulean eyes, and her bust size was small, but she was far from flat-chested. Alex thought the girl was a regular Trainer and was about to get out a Luxury Ball.

"It's a young girl," said the teenager.

 _"What? How in the blazes did she figure that out?"_ thought Alex.

"Let me guess," said the teenager. "You're a stunning Joy with brink pink hair, round rings, and shiny oiled milk chocolate brown skin."

Alex blushed at the compliment but was amazed that the teenager was able to deduce her appearance. Alex moved her hands to her head and pulled her hood off, revealing that the teenager was correct.

"Have you—" said Alex shyly.

 _"Oh, how adorable,"_ thought the teenager as her cheeks flushed. "Heard of you?"

Alex nodded her head.

"Not really," said the teenager.

"How did—" questioned Alex shyly.

"I know what you looked like?" guessed the teenager.

Alex nodded her head.

"I'm able to distinguish a female from a male at first glance," answered the teenager. "I suppose you can say it's like a gift or an ability I have."

Alex looked at her in amazement.

"So, what is a stunning young Joy doing way out here in the forest?" asked the teenager.

Alex blushed at the compliment and smiled before she went through her bag and pulled out a Luxury Ball.

"You're a Pokemon Trainer?" questioned the teenager.

Alex nodded her head.

 _"Impressive, she caught a Pokemon in a Luxury Ball,"_ thought the teenager. "A Trainer at your age. That's incredible!"

Alex continued to blush at the praise.

"Well, you came to the right place," said the teenager.

Alex looked at her curiously, waiting for her to challenge her to a Pokemon battle like all the Trainers.

"My name is Vanessa, and I am the Leader of the Gym in this forest," said the teenager introducing herself.

Alex was glad to know the name of the teenager, but she was surprised that she was a Gym Leader and that there was a Gym in the forest, not knowing about either of them.

"Follow me, cute girl, and I'll show you the way to the Gym," said Vanessa.

Alex blushed at the compliment and nodded her head.

Vanessa turned around and led Alex through the forest, and as they went, they had to climb through vines, over trees, through thick bushes, and through tall grass. As they continued, Alex noticed that the forest seemed to get thicker the farther they went, but it wasn't untouched by humans. The farther in they went, the denser the forest got, and sunlight barely filtered through the trees.

"Here we are," said Vanessa.

Alex looked at the Gym in amazement. The Gym seemed to have became part of the forest. There was tree trunks and branches that connected to the Gym, and branches sprouted from the roof, each bearing different types of berries.

"Hey, beautiful Joy, you coming?" asked Vanessa.

Alex was snapped out of her amazement and blushed from the compliment as she looked at Vanessa to see she was farther away, looking back at her.

"Yeah," answered Alex.

Vanessa continued to wait as Alex ran over to her before she turned around and proceeded to the doors of the Gym. She opened the doors of the Gym and went inside with Alex following.

The interior of the Gym was wonderful. There was trees that grew up from the ground all over, and trees and branches came out from the walls, each bearing different types of berries. There was vines, thick bushes, and lush tall grass. The interior of the Gym seemed to replicate the dense wooden forest outside, and it was hard to tell where the floor ended and the walls began.

Vanessa shut the doors of the Gym and made her way farther through the dense wooden forest interior, and Alex followed her until she turned around, looking at her.

"What's your name?" asked Vanessa.

"Alex… Alexandra," answered Alex shyly.

"Is this your first Gym battle?" asked Vanessa.

"No," answered Alex before going through her bag and pulling out her Gym Badges, showing them to Vanessa.

"So, you got the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge," said Vanessa. "That brings back memories."

Alex put her Gym Badges away and looked at her.

"So, you've been to Cerulean City," said Vanessa.

"Yes," replied Alex.

"Did you meet a girl named Misty?" asked Vanessa.

Alex tilted her head sideways, trying to rack her brain on whether or not she met anyone named Misty. 

"She has short orange hair, and her sisters are Daisy, Violet, and Lily," added Vanessa.

Alex palmed her fist, "Ah, non Sensational Sister."

Vanessa giggled in amusement, having never heard anyone call her that before.

"What do you think of her?" asked Vanessa.

"Annoying… Temperamental… Insensitive," answered Alex.

"I ran into her one day, and ended up stringing her up in a forest surrounded by bug Pokemon," said Vanessa before she started giggling.

Alex giggled with her as she heard that.

"By now, you probably understand what Pokemon this Gym specializes in," said Vanessa.

"Bug-type," answered Alex.

"That's correct," answered Vanessa. "Here is how things work. Each side will have the use of three Pokemon if that is alright with you."

Alex nodded her head, showing that it was alright with her.

"Neither side may substitute a Pokemon, and the battle will be over when either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue," continued Vanessa. "The entire Gym is the battle field, but during the battle, neither side can eat the berries on the trees. Doing so will result in the Pokemon losing the match and will be unable to be used for the remainder of the Gym battle, and either Trainer will have to use a different Pokemon." 

Alex nodded her head, showing that she heard and understood the rules.

"Are you ready?" asked Vanessa.

"Yes," answered Alex.

Vanessa moved back a bit farther away and continued to look at Alex.

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball, having decided which Pokemon she was going to use before throwing it, calling out her first Pokemon, _"Pidgeotto, soar through the sky!"_

Pidgeotto came out in front of Alex, flying in the air. Alex went about explaining the rules of the Gym to Pidgeotto, who flew down and landed on a tree branch to listen to her Mistress.

 _"Wow, she has a shiny Pidgeotto. I wonder if she caught it as a Pidgey or as a Pidgeotto. No, nevermind,_ _that's not important right now,"_ thought Vanessa before shaking her head, grabbing her first Poke Ball, and calling out her Pokemon. "Let's go, Venomoth!"

Alex and Pidgeotto heard Venessa and turned to look as her Pokemon came out in front of her, flying in the air. Alex pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon to find out that it was a Venomoth, get information on it, and that it was shiny.

 _"Interesting, so she has a shiny too,"_ thought Alex.

"Your Pidgeotto is a very beautiful girl," said Vanessa.

 _"So, her ability to distinguish a female from a male at first glance doesn't just go to humans,"_ thought Alex. _"Impressive."_

Pidgeotto was happy to hear the Gym Leader call her beautiful, but she was surprised that the Gym Leader was able to tell she was a female. Alex explained to Pidgeotto about Vanessa's ability, which amazed Pidgeotto.

"Your Pokemon, too," said Alex.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you," smiled Vanessa. "Now, let's see what you got."

 _"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Pidgeotto flew through the air at a fast speed towards her opponent, creating a white stream behind her and surrounded by spirals of fire.

"Venomoth, Stun Spore," called Vanessa.

Venomoth started releasing Stun Spore at Pidgeotto.

 _"Pidgeotto, blow the Stun Spore away with Whirlwind,"_ said Alex.

Pidgeotto flapped her wings and created a strong gust that blew the Stone Spore away.

 _"Interesting,"_ thought Vanessa. "Venomoth, Tackle."

 _"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Venomoth and Pidgeotto took off towards each other and collided, sending each other back in the air.

 _"She's strong,"_ thought Alex.

Alex could see that her Pidgeotto took some decent damage from that collision. Vanessa's Venomoth took some damage too, but it looks like it didn't take as much damage as Alex's Pidgeotto did.

 _"She did well raising that Pidgeotto, but I expected no less from a Joy,"_ thought Vanessa. "Venomoth, Gust."

 _"Pidgeotto, Gust, too,"_ said Alex.

Venomoth and Pidgeotto both used Gust that clashed against each other, blowing each other back and making them crash into a tree branch, taking extra damage from the impact against the branches.

"Venomoth, deeper into the Gym," said Vanessa.

 _"Pidgeotto, don't let it get away,"_ said Alex.

Venomoth turned around and took off deeper into the forest with Pidgeotto following it. Alex and Vanessa had to run through the forest Gym, climbing through vines, through thick bushes, and through tall grass to keep up.

Alex soon saw Pidgeotto ahead of them, but came to a realization, _"Pidgeotto, stop, don't follow it."_

Pidgeotto came to a stop and flew down, landing on a tree branch.

"What? Why don't you want me to follow her?" questioned Pidgeotto. "She's going to get away."

 _"So, Vanessa's Pokemon is a girl, that's good to know,"_ thought Alex before replying. _"It's a trap."_

 _"So they figured it out, did they?"_ thought Vanessa as she saw Alex and Pidgeotto came to a stop before calling out to her Venomoth, "Venomoth, stop she's not following you."

Venomoth came to a stop and turned back around before making her way back and landing on a tree branch.

"Venomoth, Tackle," said Vanessa.

 _"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Venomoth and Pidgeotto took off towards each other and collided, sending each other back in the air.

"Venomoth, Sleep Powder," said Vanessa.

Venomoth started releasing Sleep Powder at Pidgeotto.

 _"Pidgeotto, blow the Sleep Powder away with Whirlwind,"_ said Alex.

Pidgeotto flapped her wings and created a strong gust that blew the Sleep Powder away.

"Venomoth, Tackle," said Vanessa.

 _"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Venomoth and Pidgeotto took off and crashed into each other, pushing each other back in the air.

"Venomoth, Gust," said Vanessa.

 _"Pidgeotto, Gust, too,"_ said Alex.

Venomoth and Pidgeotto both used Gust that crashed against each other, blowing each other back and making them crash into a tree branch, taking extra damage from the impact.

"Venomoth, Silver Wind," said Vanessa.

 _"Pidgeotto, Gust,"_ said Alex.

Venomoth used Silver Wind at Pidgeotto, who countered it with Gust. The two attacks collided with each other, creating an explosion that sent Pidgeotto and Venomoth crashing into a tree branch, taking additional damage from the impact.

"Venomoth, get in close," said Vanessa.

 _"Pidgeotto, keep an eye out, she might use Stun Spore or Sleep Powder,"_ said Alex.

Pidgeotto and Venomoth continued to dance around in the air, but Venomoth was able to get in close to Pidgeotto, who continued to keep her eyes out in case she used Stun Spore of Sleep Powder.

"Venomoth, hang on to her wing," said Vanessa.

 _"Huh? What is she up to?"_ thought Alex.

Venomoth attached herself to Pidgeotto's wing.

"Now, Leech Life, go!" shouted Vanessa.

Venomoth bit down on Pidgeotto's wing and started draining her energy.

 _"Ah, that's not good,"_ thought Alex. _"_ _Pidgeotto, get it off of you."_

"How you want me to get it off?" asked Pidgeotto, flailing about in the air, trying to get the bug off her.

Alex looked around the forest, trying to think of a way to get the bug off of Pidgeotto when she noticed a tree branch near her.

 _"Pidgeotto, this might be a bit reckless, but use the tree branch,"_ said Alex.

Pidgeotto looked around for the tree before diving out of the air toward it.

 _"Hmmm, what are they up too?"_ thought Vanessa as she saw Pidgeotto dive out of the air.

Pidgeotto came down out of the air and smashed her wing into the tree branch, causing damage to Venomoth and her wing, but successfully getting Venomoth off of her. She couldn't stay in the air and crashed into the ground, but was able to get back up.

 _"Impressive, they used their surrounding to get Venomoth off her,"_ thought Vanessa.

Alex looked a bit uneasy. Both Pokemon had taken a considerable amount of damage, and despite Venomoth's attack being not very effective, she was able to regain enough health to stay ahead of Pidgeotto. They both looked a bit worn out, but Pidgeotto looked more worn out than Venomoth did.

 _"Pidgeotto, it's alright if you lose,"_ said Alex.

"No, I won't fail you!" shouted Pidgeotto in determination before she started glowing.

Alex was touched by what Pidgeotto said, even though she was doing the Gyms to make her friends stronger. She smiled as she watched Pidgeotto get bigger as she evolved.

"She's evolving," gasped Vanessa.

When the light died down, Alex and Vanessa could see the evolved form of Pidgeotto. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot.

 _"Congratulations, Pidgeot! You evolved,"_ congratulated Alex. _"Now, use Quick Attack!"_

Pidgeot flew off toward Venomoth at a fast speed.

"Ah, Venomoth, quick Sleep Powder," said Vanessa in a last-ditch effort.

As Pidgeot got closer, Alex called out her next attack, _"Pidgeot, Steel Wing!"_

Pidgeot's wings glowed white before she slammed into Venomoth, but Venomoth managed to use Sleep Powder, which put Pidgeot to sleep, making her fall out of the sky and crash into a branch, where she laid asleep. Venomoth was unconscious from the attack, having taken a decent amount of damage from Pidgeot's attack and fainted.

"Venomoth, return," said Vanessa recalling her Pokemon to her Poke Ball before getting her next Poke Ball and calling out her next Pokemon. "Let's go, Scyther!"

Vanessa's Pokemon came out in front of her, looking forward, ready for battle.

Alex pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon to find out that it was a Scyther and get information on it. She would like to recall her Pokemon, but the rules prevented that, so she was stuck with a sleeping Pidgeot.

"Scyther, Quick Attack," said Vanessa.

Scyther took off towards Pidgeot, leaving a white trail behind and hit Pidgeot, making her fall out of the tree and hit the ground.

"Now, Steel Wing, Scyther," said Vanessa.

Scyther took off towards Pidgeot and hit her with Steel Wing, sending Pidgeot flying back and crashing into a tree, where she fainted, having taken additional damage.

Alex took out a Luxury Ball before recalling her Pidgeot, _"Pidgeot, return."_ Alex put her Pidgeot's Luxury Ball away before getting another one and throwing it, calling out her Pokemon. _"Grovyle, battle time!"_

Alex's Grovyle came out in front of her, looking forward, ready for battle. Alex went about explaining where they was, the rules, and what happened with Pidgeotto to Grovyle. While she did that, Vanessa continued to look at Alex's Pokemon in amazement and wonder.

"That's one beautiful girl, but what Pokemon is that?" asked Vanessa, getting Alex and Grovyle's attention as they turned to look at her.

 _"Interesting. So she can distinguish that my Grovyle is female despite not knowing what Pokemon it is?"_ thought Alex.

Grovyle was happy to hear the Gym Leader call her beautiful, but she was surprised that she was able to tell she was a female. Alex explained to Grovyle about Vanessa's ability, which amazed and impressed Grovyle.

 _"So, you are not going to tell me, are you?"_ thought Vanessa. "Scyther, Quick Attack!"

 _"Grovyle, counter it with Quick Attack!"_ said Alex.

Scyther and Grovyle took off towards each other and collided, sending each other backward, both taking an equal amount of damage. Grovyle's body started glowing green as her ability Speed Boost activated, getting a gasp in surprise from Vanessa.

"Scyther, Steel Wing!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, dodge it and use Pound!"_ said Alex.

Scyther took off towards Grovyle and tried to hit her with Steel Wing, but Grovyle dodged it and hit Scyther with Pound, sending it backward.

 _"It's fast,"_ thought Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, deeper into the Gym,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle turned around and took off deeper into the forest of the Gym, where it felt much at home.

"Scyther after it!" shouted Vanessa. "Don't let her out of your sight!"

Scyther took off, chasing after Grovyle. Alex and Vanessa had to run through the forest Gym, climbing through vines, through thick bushes, and through tall grass to keep up, trying to keep their Pokemon in view.

"Scyther, Quick Attack!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, dodge it and use Quick Attack,"_ countered Alex.

Scyther took off towards Grovyle, who was on a tree branch, and tried to use Quick Attack, but Grovyle jumped off the tree branch and landed on a trunk of a tree while Scyther was in the air before turning and taking off towards Scyther, hitting it with Quick Attack, sending it crashing into the tree branch, taking additional damage from the impact before falling and crashing into the ground.

Grovyle landed on the tree branch before taking off farther into the forest Gym, and Scyther got back up before chasing after Grovyle. Alex and Vanessa took off after the Pokemon, climbing through vines, through thick bushes, and through tall grass to keep up and keep their Pokemon in view.

"Scyther, Steel Wing!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, dodge it and use Pound,"_ counted Alex.

Scyther took off towards Grovyle, who was on a tree branch and tried to use Steel Wing, but Grovyle dodged it and hit Scyther with Pound, making it fly backward and crash into the trunk of the tree, taking additional damage from the impact before falling and landing on the ground. Grovyle landed on the ground.

 _"It's getting faster. In that case,"_ thought Vanessa. "Scyther, Agility!" 

Scyther took off towards Grovyle and started running around it quickly, making it look like there are three copies of it.

"Scyther, Quick Attack!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, dodge it, and use Quick Attack!"_ countered Alex.

Scyther took off towards Grovyle faster and tried to use Quick Attack, but Grovyle dodged it and hit Scyther with Quick Attack, sending it backward.

 _"It's still too fast. She's done well with raising it,"_ thought Vanessa. "Scyther, Agility!"

Scyther took off towards Grovyle and started running around it quickly, making it look like there are three copies of it.

 _"Grovyle, deeper into the Gym,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle jumped onto a tree branch and took off deeper into the forest Gym, and Scyther chased after her. Alex and Vanessa took off after the Pokemon, climbing through vines, through thick bushes, and through tall grass to keep up and keep their Pokemon in view.

"Scyther, Steel Wing!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, dodge it and uses Pound,"_ said Alex.

Scyther took off towards Grovyle, who was on a tree branch and tried to use Steel Wing, but Grovyle dodged it and hit Scyther with Pound, sending it backward and landing on the ground.

 _"Grovyle, Quick Attack!"_ said Alex.

Grovyle jumped off the tree branch and took off towards Scyther, hitting Scyther with Quick Attack, sending it backward.

 _"Now, Pound,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle jumped to the side of Scyther before hitting Scyther with Pound, sending it backward, making it crash into a tree trunk, taking additional damage.  
  
 _"It's still too fast,"_ thought Vanessa. "Scyther, Agility!"

Scyther took off towards Grovyle and started running around it quickly, making it look like there are three copies of it.

"Scyther, Quick Attack!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, dodge it and use Quick Attack,"_ countered Alex.

Scyther took off faster toward Grovyle, and Grovyle tried to dodge it, but Scyther changed direction and hit Grovyle, sending her backward.

 _"Grovyle, Quick Attack!"_ said Alex.

Grovyle took off toward Scyther and tired to hit Scyther.

"Scyther, dodge it and use Steel Wing!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, dodge it and use Pound,"_ countered Alex.

Scyther dodged Grovyle's Quick Attack and went to use Steel Wing, and Grovyle tried to avoid it but was hit by the Steel Wing, sending her backward.

 _"Dang, we lost our advantage in speed,"_ thought Alex, _"Grovyle, use Pound."_

Grovyle tried to hit Scyther with Pound.

"Scyther, dodge it and use Silver Wind!" shouted Vanessa.

Scyther dodged the attack before using Silver Wind, hitting Grovyle and making her cry out in pain as she took a decent amount of damage from the super-effective move.

 _"Huh? There are only a few types that are weak to Bug types, but judging from appearance, I think it's a grass type,"_ thought Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Grovyle took off toward Scyther and tried to use Quick Attack.

"Scyther use Wing Attack!" shouted Vanessa.

Scyther countered Grovyle's Quick Attack with Wing Attack, sending her backward and making her cry out in pain as she took a decent amount of damage from the super-effective move.

"Scyther, Quick Attack!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Grovyle, dodge it and use Quick Attack!"_ said Alex.

Scyther took off toward Grovyle fast and went to use Quick Attack, and Grovyle tried to dodge it but was hit by the Quick Attack, sending her backward.

"Scyther, use Quick Attack around her!" shouted Vanessa.

Scyther took off toward Grovyle and started running around her with Quick Attack, making it look like there was three copies of it. Grovyle continued to look around, trying to follow Scyther but seemed to be confused as to which was the real one.

"Scyther, Silver Wind, Now!" shouted Vanessa.

Scyther stopped behind Grovyle before using Silver Wind, hitting Grovyle and sending her backward, making her cry out in pain as she took a decent amount of damage from the super-effective move.

"I got it!" exclaimed Vanessa, pointing at Alex. "Your Pokemon is a grass type."

 _"Crap, she found our weakness,"_ thought Alex. "Yes."

Vanessa smiled as what she thought was confirmed.

Grovyle fell down on one knee, weakened and tired, having taken a substantial amount of damage throughout the battle, making Alex uneasy. She was trying to think of what to do, but the tables have turned on her as soon as she lost the speed advantage, and now Vanessa knew what type her Pokemon was. Alex closed her eyes, knowing that this battle could end up badly for them. Vanessa continued to look at her but didn't make a move as she waited.

 _"Grovyle, it's alright if you don't win this one,"_ said Alex, trying to reassure her Grovyle.

"No, I'm not about to lose! I'm not about to fail you!" shouted Grovyle in determination.

Alex opened her eyes and looked at Grovyle, who stood back up, ready to continue with determination. She was touched by what Grovyle said, even though she was doing the Gym Challenge to make her friends stronger. Grovyle started glowing, making Alex smile, and Vanessa gasp in surprise.

"She's evolving!" shouted Vanessa.

Alex continued to watch her Grovyle evolve with a smile on her face. She continued to watch as the glow got bigger and bigger until the light disappeared to reveal the evolve form of Grovyle. Alex got out her Pokedex before scanning it to find out that Grovyle evolved into Sceptile, but that was not all she found out. She also found out that Sceptile was three times the size of a normal Sceptile, making her sixteen feet nine inches in height and three hundred and forty-five point three pounds in weight.

Sceptile's body was surrounded with a green aura as her ability Overgrow kicked in, but with her ability Speed Boost activated, it wasn't very noticeable.

Vanessa continued to look at Alex's Pokemon in amazement and shock at the size but eventually managed to get over her initial shock as she looked at Alex.

"Scyther, Silver Wind!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Sceptile, dodge it and use Dragonbreath!"_ countered Alex.

Scyther tried to hit Sceptile with Silver Wind, but Sceptile dodged it appearing to the side of Scyther before releasing a thick, green beam that hit Scyther. After the attack, Scyther's body gave off static, and Vanessa realized that her Scyther was paralyzed.

 _"Sceptile, Mega Drain!"_ shouted Alex.

Sceptile used Mega Drain on Scyther, draining it of its energy and making it faint.

"Scyther, return," said Vanessa recalling her Pokemon to its Poke Ball before getting her next Poke Ball and calling out her final Pokemon. "Fly free, Butterfree!"

Vanessa's Pokemon came out in front of her, flying in the air, looking forward, ready for battle.

Alex pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon to find out that it was a Butterfree, get information on it, and that it was a shiny. Despite the fact that Sceptile was able to regain some health, she was still weak and tired from the previous battle, and as much as Alex would like to recall her Pokemon, the rules prevented that, not to mention Sceptile was ready to continue until the bitter end.

"Butterfree, Stun Spore!" shouted Vanessa.

Butterfree flew over Sceptile and flapped its wings, releasing an orange powder from them, which paralyzed Alex's Sceptile.

"Now, Silver Wind!" shouted Vanessa.

Butterfree hit Sceptile with Silver Wind, making her faint from the super-effective move.

Alex took out a Luxury Ball before recalling her Sceptile, _"Sceptile, return."_

Alex didn't immediately go for her next Pokemon and took this time to decide on which to use, as this will determine the outcome of the battle. She could not allow her Sceptile and Pidgeot's hard work be for nothing.

After carefully considering everything, Alex grabbed another Luxury Ball and throwing it, calling out her Pokemon, _"Growlithe, come on out!"_

Alex's Growlithe came out in front of her, looking forward at Vanessa's Butterfree, emitting a shadowy purple and black aura as her ability Intimidate activated. Alex went about explaining where they was, the rules, and what happened with Pidgeotto and Grovyle to Growlithe. While she did that, Vanessa continued to look at Alex's Pokemon in awe.

"That's one beautiful female Growlithe you have there, but I never saw a Growlithe like that," said Vanessa, getting Alex and Growlithe's attention.

Growlithe was very happy to hear the Gym Leader call her beautiful, but was surprised that she was able to tell she was a female. Alex explained to Growlithe about Vanessa's ability, which amazed and impressed Growlithe.

"Butterfree, String Shot!" shouted Vanessa, making the first move.

Butterfree shot white string from its mouth at Growlithe, tying her up.

 _"Growlithe, burn it away with Flame Wheel!"_ countered Alex.

Growlithe's whole body was enveloped in light blue flames, burning through the String Shot and surprising Vanessa.

 _"I was not expecting that,"_ thought Vanessa. "Butterfree, Stun Spore!"

 _"Growlithe, counter it with Flamethrower!"_ said Alex.

Butterfree flew over Growlithe and flapped its wings, releasing an orange powder from them, but Growlithe released a stream of light blue fire from her mouth at the Stun Spore, catching it on fire and making embers rain down.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" shouted Vanessa.

 _"Growlithe, counter it with Flamethrower!"_ countered Alex.

Butterfree flapped its wings above Growlithe, releasing a shining blue powder, but Growlithe released a stream of light blue fire from her mouth as the Sleep Powder, catching it on fire and making embers rain down.

 _"So, I can't use those, then how about—"_ thought Vanessa. "Butterfree, Tackle!"

Butterfree flew towards Growlithe and used Tackle, sending her backward as she took a decent amount of damage. Growlithe looked back at Butterfree that was flying in the air when her ability Flame Body activated, and Butterfree's body was covered in flames, hurting it and making it fall out of the air, hitting the ground taking additional damage.

 _"This isn't good. She's practically shut down my Butterfree's attacks except for special attacks,"_ thought Vanessa.

Vanessa's Butterfree stood back up, looking forward at Alex's Growlithe.

"Butterfree, Silver Wind," said Vanessa.

Butterfree hit Growlithe with Silver Wind, sending it backward taking a decent amount of damage, despite being non effective. After the attack, Butterfree flew back in the air.

"Butterfree, Silver Wind!" shouted Vanessa.

Butterfree tried to hit Growlithe with Silver Wind when its body was covered in flames, hurting it and making it fall out of the air and Butterfree struggled to stay airborne, but managed to do so.

 _"Growlithe, Flame Wheel!"_ said Alex.

Growlithe ran forward and jumped into the air, releasing a light blue flame from its mouth while somersaulting as she continued toward Butterfree.

"Butterfree, Quick, Harden!" shouted Vanessa in a last-ditch effort.

Butterfree used Harden just as Growlithe crashed into it, sending it flying back and crashing into a tree branch, taking additional damage and all charred up, but Butterfree was barely able to manage to endure the attack. However, Butterfree was weak and tired, having taken a substantial amount of damage from the attack despite using Harden.

 _"That hit harder than it should have,"_ thought Vanessa.

Growlithe's ability Tough Claws, allowed her Flame Wheel to hit harder than it should have.

"Butterfree, Silver Wind!" shouted Vanessa.

Butterfree tired to use Silver Wind when its body was covered in flames, hurting it and making it fall out of the air and crash into the ground as it fainted.

 _"Alright, you did it Growlithe!"_ cheered Alex as she ran to her Growlithe and hugged her, who's tail was wagging happily.

After hugging Growlithe, Alex turned and looked at Butterfree with a worried face.

"Um…" said Alex, getting Vanessa's attention. "Will Butterfree—"

Alex didn't get to finish what she was going to say as Vanessa had a pretty good idea, "She will be fine in a little bit."

Alex smiled and watched as Vanessa went to some trees before she climbed up them and started picking some of the berries. When she was done, Vanessa got back down before she made her way over to Alex.

"Here, you should give your beautiful girls these," said Vanessa, holding out some berries.

Alex nodded her head and took them before she went about giving them to her Pokemon. While she did that, Vanessa made her way over to Butterfree and brought out her fainted Pokemon before using the rest of the berries on them.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter ten of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. For those of you that have been waiting patiently for this chapter, well, here you go. The Chapter took me a while to finish as I had to think about a lot of stuff and do a bit of research here and there. I also wanted to make the battle in the chapter sound pretty interesting and cool. I originally had everything already planned out, but I accidentally lost that information and had to rethink the battle carefully so that they sounded really interesting. The chapter got a bit longer than I intended for it to get, but I was at least able to get most of everything in this chapter covered. None the less, I think the chapter turned out pretty good, but I'll let you be the judge of that. In this chapter, we got to meet the Gym Leader Vanessa, who is a new Gym Leader that I made up. I also made up the Gym, which has some similarities to one of the Battle Frontier battlegrounds. The reason as to why I decided to do this is because there appears to be more Gyms in the Kanto Region than what Ash visits, as seen by the display of Gary's Badges, but we have no idea what the names of the Badges are or even where the Gyms are located. This Gym is the first one, where Alex has difficulty with as shown in the battles, which I thought was a great idea to do. The chapter takes place between the last chapter and the next chapter. We got to see some interesting things happen in this battle, such as Alex's Pidgeotto and Grovyle evolving.

If you was curious about Alex's name, her current age, or her language, you can find that out in the previous chapter as it was mentioned in the AN's there. Other than that, there are a few other things that I'd like to mention and go over. I have gone back and added a few things and changed a few things in earlier chapters. The first things that were changed and mentioned are on the first chapter. We got to hear a new Professor's name be mentioned, and this is the Professor of the region that Alex and her mother moved from. There will be more about that region as the story progresses. The next thing that I added is the description of Alex's Pokedex, but don't confuse it with the Pokedex of the Galar region, as it isn't the same just yet. The next thing that I changed is the items that Alex has in her bag, which was seen by Officer Jenny in the second chapter, so you might want to go back and take a look at that so you are not confused as the story progresses. The last thing I want to cover is the fact I've been writing incubator for the eggs when it's actually called an Egg case, so I went back and fixed that. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** For those of you that are unaware, I have finally came up with a name for the mysterious region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on Russia, but I will not mention the region as it will be revealed as the story progresses at some point. So you will have to wait until then to get the name of the region. However, I have not came up with any of the City and Town names for the region that Alex and her mother came from, including the City that they moved form, which is based on Stalingrad. Although, I do have a theme for the City and Towns for the region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on winter themes. So if anyone would like to help with making names for the City and Towns for that region feel free to leave a comment below.

 **News Flash:** For those of you that have not noticed, I have made an alternative retelling to this story that is more based on futanari called Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I decided to make an alternative as you all see to be more interested in my Futanari stories than my pure yuri stories.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	11. Showdown and Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex ran into Vanessa, a Gym Leader, and battled against her for her third Gym Badge, the Butterfly Badge. After a tough battle, Alex emerged victorious, but it did not come without sacrifice. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as Alex's journey continues.

Alex continued to tend to her Pokemon until they was all recovered, but after they recovered, Pidgeot and Sceptile looked down at the ground with a gloomy expression. Alex knew that their pride was wounded, having been defeated, even though the two had fought bravely despite the odds against them. Alex put her head down, looking at the ground, feeling as though she failed them. The whole idea of the Gym Challenge to her was to help her Pokemon get stronger as she didn't even have any goals, dreams, or hopes.

Vanessa finished tending with her Pokemon and looked over at Alex to see her and her two Pokemon with their heads down, looking down at the floor. She got up and made her way over to them with her Pokemon following her until she was in front of them.

"What's with the gloomy looks?" questioned Vanessa. "You should be holding her head up high."

Alex, Sceptile, Pidgeot, and Growlithe looked up at her.

"You see, I use the Gym as a way to see how a Trainer has taken care of their Pokemon," said Vanessa, "and your Trainer has done a marvelous job in taken care of you."

Alex blushed at the compliment.

"Besides, you all won," said Vanessa as she pulled something out, holding it out. "This is the Butterfly Badge, and it is all yours, Alexandra."

Alex smiled and took it before she put it away. She turned to her Pokemon and looked at them.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ said Alex, getting her Pokemon's attention as they looked at her. _"I promise I'll do my best to help you all get stronger, but I can't say that it will be easy for either of us, and if you don't want to stay with me, I'll understand. I mean, I don't even have a goal, dream, or hope, after all."_

"No, Mistress!" cried her Pokemon. "We don't want to ever leave you, even if you don't have a goal, dream, or hope!"

"Yeah, Mistress! You're the only one for us, and we will always be by your side!" cried Growlithe. "We will never leave you!"

Alex other Pokemon nodded their heads in agreement. Alex was touched by what her Pokemon said to her and had slight tears in her eyes. Her Pokemon surrounded her, hugging her or showing their affections in their own way.

 _"We will continue through thick and thin,"_ said Alex.

Alex's Pokemon cheered. Vanessa smiled as she watched them.

A little while later, Alex and her Pokemon was outside of the Gym with Vanessa and her Pokemon seeing them off.

"Alexandra, here take these," said Vanessa holding out some extra berries.

"Thank you," said Alex as she took them and put them in her bag.

While she was doing that, Alex and Vanessa's Pokemon said goodbye to each other in their own way. Sceptile and Scyther was saying their goodbye to each other by bumping their fists together.

"Well—" said Alex.

"Right, you better get going," said Vanessa.

Alex turned around and started walking away through the forest with her Pokemon and Growlithe leading the way. They stopped and turned back around before waving to Vanessa and her Pokemon, who waved back to them. Once that was over, Alex turned around before she ran off into the forest with her Pokemon. Vanessa and her Pokemon continued to watch them until they disappeared from sight.

Alex continued through the forest with her Pokemon and Growlithe leading the way, and as they went, they not once ran into any Trainer along the way. They stopped to take breaks, which they used to do some training. After their previous battle, Alex was more active with trying to make her Pokemon stronger, directing them through the training instead of letting them do it on their own, but there was times when her Pokemon instead on them doing it on their own.

Alex was on the move again, but this time only her Growlithe was out leading the way through the forest, having recalled all the others after training. As they continued, Alex saw a break in the woods and recalled her Growlithe before continuing on her way.

Alex broke out of the forest only to discover a beautiful beach with a sparkling blue ocean and a beautiful sunset.

 _"A beach. What a beautiful scenery,"_ thought Alex.

"Alex," came the recognizable voice.

Alex turned to see Ash there by himself with a chopped up stick and a Poke Ball that was wiggling nearby him. The Poke Ball stopped wiggling before it disappeared. Alex realized that Ash had six Pokemon with him, but didn't seem to realize that his Poke Ball was just transported away.

Ash ran over in front of Alex, "Alright! Let's go!"

"It's Alex," came another recognizable voice.

Alex turned to see Brock, Pikachu, and an orange-haired girl.

 _"No, why does he have to be here! Just leave us only, you black freak!"_ thought Misty.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu, running over to Ash's side.

"Come on! Let's go, Pikachu!" shouted Ash.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu, jumping in front of Ash, ready to battle.

"Ash, maybe you should think about this," said Brock, trying to stop the battle.

"No way, I'll show her!" shouted Ash, all fired up.

Pikachu's cheeks started sparking with electricity.

Alex smiled and held up six fingers.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

"Pika?" questioned Pikachu.

"I think he's saying to wait six minutes," said Misty.

"Her," corrected Brock, much to Misty's dismay, "and no, I think she's saying six on six, right?" Brock looked at Alex.

Alex nodded her head.

"That's a full battle," said Brock. "Ash, you should really—"

"No way! I'll show her!" shouted Ash interrupting Brock.

Brock sighed.

Alex smiled and backed up until she was a decent way away, making a battlefield on the beach that they was standing on. She grabbed one of her Luxury Balls, enlargened it, and threw it as she called out her Pokemon.

 _"Sceptile, Battle Time,"_ said Alex.

Alex's Sceptile came out in front of her, looking forward at Ash and Pikachu, ready for battle.

Brock, Ash, and Pikachu gasped while Misty looked dumbfounded as they looked at Alex's Pokemon.

"No way! She evolved it already?" questioned Brock.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt that continued toward Sceptile, and Alex waited until it got closer before making her move.

 _"Sceptile, Screech,"_ said Alex.

Sceptile used Screech, breaking through the Thunderbolt and making Pikachu fly backward and crash into the beach. Sceptile's body started glowing green as her ability Speed Boost activated.

 _"What an attack!"_ thought Brock. _"She completely neutralized Pikachu's Thunderbolt."_

Pikachu got back up and looked at Sceptile.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt that continued toward Sceptile, and Alex waited until it got closer before making her move.

 _"Sceptile, dodge it,"_ said Alex.

Sceptile dodged the attack appearing on Pikachu's left, making the attack miss her and crash into the beach, kicking up sand.

 _"It's getting even faster,"_ thought Brock.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt that continued toward Sceptile, and Alex waited until it got closer before making her move.

 _"Sceptile, Screech,"_ said Alex.

Sceptile used Screech, breaking through the Thunderbolt and making Pikachu fly backward and crash into the beach.

 _"Incredible, she's got the speed and neutralized Pikachu's Thunderbolt,"_ thought Brock.

Ash continued to try to have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Sceptile as that was the only move that Pikachu knew, but Sceptile kept dodging the attack without Alex having to tell her what to do.

"Mistress, can I end this now?" asked Sceptile.

 _"Yes, go ahead,"_ said Alex.

Sceptile used Leech Seed, firing multiple seeds from her mouth into the ground. The seeds immediately grew into vines and wrapped around Pikachu before it started draining Pikachu of its energy, making it cry out in pain.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "Stop this, stop this right now!"

Sceptile got down on all fours and ran towards Pikachu, leaving an extremely fast whitish-green trail behind her and smashed into Pikachu, sending it flying through the air and crashing through a tree.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash before turning and glaring at Alex.

"Ash, give up!" shouted Brock.

Ash turned to look at Brock, "But—"

"Her Pokemon is too powerful! This is a mismatch!" shouted Brock.

Ash turned to look back at Alex and Sceptile, who continued to wait.

"I… give up," said Ash, hanging his head low in depression.

Alex took out a Luxury Ball before recalling her Sceptile, _"Sceptile, return."_

Alex looked over at Pikachu, a bit worried, which Brock noticed before she turned around and walked away down the beach, passing by Ash as she went on her way without another word.

Alex continued to make her way down the beach until she saw a building that stood on a cliff and overlooked the ocean.

 _"It's a lighthouse,"_ thought Alex. _"It's been so long since I last saw one. I wonder if they won't mind me visiting."_

The last time Alex had visited a lighthouse, she had been very young. With that, Alex made her way to the lighthouse.

A while later, Alex was huffing and panting from climbing toward the lighthouse, but not nearly as much.

 _"That was farther than it looked,"_ thought Alex.

Alex got to the doors of the lighthouse, and as she did, she noticed the Pokemon that was on the door.

 _"Are these all Pokemon?"_ wondered Alex.

She continued to take in the shapes of the Pokemon, but there was a few that stood out more than others.

 _"Well, I suppose I should knock,"_ thought Alex.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, but got no reply.

 _"Huh? Is no one there?"_ wondered Alex.

She pounded on the door as best she can and waited for someone to answer.

"Who's there," came an unknown voice, making Alex jump and look at where it came from.

"Uh… excuse me… my… Alexandra Litvyak… I… wondering… visit… night," said Alex shyly.

That was the most that she had spoken, but under the circumstances, it couldn't be helped.

"Well, this is unusual," came the unknown voice. "You don't get people pounding on doors. Don't you know how to use a doorbell?"

"Doorbell?" questioned Alex.

"Uh… nevermind… come on in," came the unknown voice.

The doors opened up, letting her come inside the lighthouse. Alex walked in and could see some of her surroundings, but the lighthouse was dark. She turned around and went about working hard to try and shut the doors, but continued to struggle until they started shutting on their own, making the lighthouse pitch dark.

 _"Wow, it's pretty dark in here,"_ thought Alex as she took a few steps forward and started looking around.

She must have been standing there looking around for some time because a sound went throughout the lighthouse, making her jump.

 _"What was that?"_ questioned Alex.

She continued to look around until light started filtering into the lighthouse and turned to see the doors opening.

 _"Is the owner expecting more visitors?"_ wondered Alex.

She continued to look at the doors as they open until they was fully open, and three people walked in to see it was Ash, Brock, and the orange-haired girl.

"It's Alex," said Brock.

Ash, Pikachu, and Misty glared at her, and there was tension between the three and Alex. Brock was the only one that didn't seem to have anything against Alex. Alex was glad to see that Pikachu was alright.

"Do you know each other?" asked the unknown voice.

"Yes," stated Brock.

Thankfully that cut the tension between the three and Alex, and they stopped glaring at her with Misty arms on her stomach.

"Would you mind if I borrow your phone?" asked Ash.

"There's a phone right near you," came the reply from the unknown voice.

Alex, Brock, Ash, and Misty turned to look before they noticed the phone.

"Hey, it's a videophone. Now that's cool," said Misty.

"I'll call Professor Oak now and see if he has my Pokemon," said Ash as he made the way to the videophone.

"I'm sure Krabby's in great shape," said Brock.

"The Professor won't mind if I call him collect," said Ash as he dialed the number.

Professor Oak came on the screen, showing him cooking dinner.

"Well, hi, Ash. You caught me cooking dinner. My cook is on vacation, and I got to fend for myself until she returns," greeted Professor Oak.

 _"You could have just went to my house,"_ thought Alex.

"Wait a minute, Professor! You're not eating my Krabby, are you!" shouted Ash.

"Don't worry. I'm taking good care of your Krabby. It's right here," said Professor Oak, moving the camera and stepping aside before the camera changed. "Anyway, that Krabby of yours is too small to make a very hearty meal. On the other hand, the Krabby that Gary caught would make an excellent dinner. Much better than tofu."

"What? You mean Gary caught a Krabby, too!" shouted Ash.

"Yes, it's quite a catch," said Professor Oak before reaching out to the camera. "Take a look for yourself." Professor Oak moved the camera showing Gary's Krabby.

"Uh," said Ash.

"Awesome," stated Brock.

Alex made her way over.

"Oh, and I see Alexandra is with you," said Professor Oak.

"Professor, how do you know this ghost?" asked Ash.

"Huh? What ghost?" questioned Professor Oak.

"Alex," said Ash.

"What? Alex isn't a ghost," stated Professor Oak.

"But Professor, he disappeared," said Misty.

Professor Oak frowned as he heard her refer the girl as a male.

"She," corrected Brock, much to Misty dismay.

Professor Oak smiled as he heard Brock correct the girl.

"What nonsense are you spouting now?" questioned Professor Oak.

Brock started explaining to Professor Oak what took place at the Pokemon School.

Professor Oak chuckled, "You all must have been hallucinating or something. Alex isn't a ghost, and many people can testify to that, including me."

To prove Professor Oak's words, Alex smacked the table with her hand.

"See her hand didn't even pass through the table. She's as much alive as anyone," stated Professor Oak.

Ash and Misty was dumbfounded while Brock nodded his head, taking the news well.

"Anyway, I want you to know that my grandson Gary has already caught 45 Pokemon," said Professor Oak, getting Ash's attention.

Alex knew that Professor Oak had to be exaggerating as Gary couldn't have caught 45 Pokemon already.

"45 Pokemon!" shouted Ash before slumping over depressed.

"Yes, and Alex has already caught 29 Pokemon, and even though it's not as much as my grandson Gary, her catches are even more impressive," stated Professor Oak.

Alex knew that was more accurate and that Professor Oak left out her starter Pokemon for a reason.

"29 Pokemon! More impressive!" shouted Ash before he was surrounded with gloominess.

"By the way, Alex, just where are you all calling me from anyway?" asked Professor Oak.

"Lighthouse… cliff," answered Alex, speaking only a few words.

Professor Oak wasn't surprised as Alex was speaking more often, even if it was only a few words.

"Ah, that must be Bill's Lighthouse. He's a young Pokemon Researcher who knows even more than me. See what you can learn from him. He could teach you just about everything about Pokemon and then some," said Professor Oak.

"This is Bill Professor Oak. Good to hear from you," came the unknown voice.

"Hello, Bill, please give my friends a crash course of Pokemon, and who knows, with Alex around, you might learn a thing or two," said Professor Oak. "Uh, oh, tofu is done."

The videophone ended.

"Well, there is no way I can ignore a request from the great Professor Oak," came the unknown voice.

The lights turned on, allowing Alex, Brock, Ash, and Misty to see their surrounding clearly.

"I am Bill of the Lighthouse," came the unknown voice.

Alex, Brock, Ash, and Misty turned before noticing what appeared to be a shell-shaped Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth was outside hatching another scheme as always.

Back with Alex, Brock, Ash, and Misty, they continued to look at what appeared to be a shell-shaped Pokemon.

"It can't be. That's a Kabuto," said Brock. "An instinct Pokemon. I wonder what it is doing here."

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and was about to call out one of her Pokemon to battle the Pokemon and catch it when she was stopped.

"No, I'm not a Kabuto," said the voice. "I'm Bill, a Pokemon Researcher."

Alex put her hand down that was holding the Luxury Ball. "Human or Pokemon?"

"This is a costume," came the voice. "I'm stuck inside it."

"Need help?" asked Alex.

"Yes, step up here," said Bill.

Alex ran up the stars with Ash trying to compete with her until she came to a stop at the top. Ash collided into her and fell backward, tumbling down the stairs to the bottom.

"Push that button," said Bill with a sweatdrop on his head.

Alex looked at the costume before pointing her finger at the button. "Here?"

"Yes, these arms are too short," said Bill. "I tried to get out, but I couldn't reach the button."

Alex pushed the button and stepped back. The outfit that Bill was in came off, allowing him out of it and them to see him. He was a young man with green hair.

"Thanks for helping me get out," said Bill. "I've been stuck in that costume for hours."

"Did you come from a costume party?" asked Misty.

"No, it's not for a party. This is a special costume that I use in my research," said Bill. "Getting inside its skin helps me get—"

"Stuck?" questioned Alex interrupting Bill.

Bill looked a bit embarrassed as she said that.

"Uh, it helps me get inside its head," answered Bill.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"There are many kinds of instinct Pokemon, and I want to understand how they live," answered Billy as he looked around the lighthouse at the Pokemon pictures. "Putting on a costume is one way of trying to figure out what they was like."

"You can understand what a Pokemon was like from wearing a costume?" asked Ash.

"Yes, indeed, or I'm beginning to," answered Bill.

"Pokemon… Researcher," said Alex, pointing at Bill.

"That's right," replied Bill.

Alex took her bag off and started going through it, making Bill, Brock, Ash, and Misty look at her with the former three curious. Once she found what she was looking for, she pulled out two shell-shaped rocks. Bill's eyes widen as he saw the shell-shaped rocks before he made his way over to her.

"Where did you find those?" asked Bill.

"Mt. Moon," answered Alex.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Bill.

"Know what… are?" asked Alex.

"Yes, I do," answered Bill.

"What are they?" asked Alex.

"They are fossils of instinct Pokemon. If you revive them," answered Bill as he pointed to the one in Alex's right hand before pointing to the one in her left hand. "This one will be a Kabuto, and this one will be an Omanyte."

Brock, Ash, and Pikachu gasped in surprise while Misty crossed her arms.

"There is a museum in Pewter City that deals with fossils," said Brock. "If you go there, they could revive it."

 _"Yeah, leave, you disgusting black freak!"_ thought Misty.

Alex looked at Brock and nodded her head before she put the fossils back into her bag. She made a mental note to return to Pewter City to revive them.

"This planet was created 4.6 billion years ago," said Bill, getting everyone's attention and disappointing Misty that Alex didn't leave yet. "During that time, all kinds of Pokemon existed. They had many ways of living."

 _"4.6 billion years ago? That means there should be many Pokemon out there,"_ thought Alex.

"All kinds of Pokemon?" questioned Ash. "How many?"

"On this planet, there are over 150 known species of Pokemon," said Bill.

 _"Only 150?"_ thought Alex, a bit disappointed.

She thought that there was millions or billions of different Pokemon, so only hearing a small amount disappointed her.

"Over a 150," said Ash.

"You're lucky to be Pokemon Trainers," said Bill, turning to look at Alex and Ash. "Your goal is to catch all of these different kinds of Pokemon. That's a great task."

"Yeah, but so far, I only gotten seven," said Ash.

 _"Loser,"_ thought Alex.

"There sure are a lot of—" said Ash before he was cut off.

"Of course, these are just the Pokemon we know about," interrupted Bill as he stood up. "There are still many Pokemon that have never been discovered, so we need to keep searching."

"You mean like Alex's Pokemon?" asked Brock.

"Alex's Pokemon?" questioned Bill, looking at Brock before looking at Alex curiously.

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and enlargened it before turning around and throwing it as she called out her Pokemon, _"Sceptile, come on out!"_

Alex's Sceptile came out in the room and looked at Alex.

"What? What's this!" exclaimed Bill as he looked up at the towering unknown Pokemon before running over and around the Pokemon, making Sceptile feel like she was the center of attention. "This is amazing! I have never seen anything like it! This must be what the great Professor Oak was talking about! Incredible! A Pokemon never before seen in front of my very eyes!"

Bill was having a field day with Alex's Sceptile as he continued to walk around her, looking at her.

 _"He must not be as more knowledgable as Professor Oak gave him credit for,"_ thought Alex. _"Well, Professor Oak did say just about everything about Pokemon, so I suppose that makes sense."_

Alex recalled her Sceptile, getting Bill's attention.

"Oh… Sorry about that. I just couldn't resist," said Bill.

Alex waved her hand, showing that it was fine.

"How many could there be?" asked Ash.

"No one knows exactly. The search goes on," said Bill. "There is always something new to look for in our lives and in ourselves."

 _"Something to look for in our lives and in ourselves,"_ thought Alex.

"Something to look for?" questioned Ash.

"Yes, there is a lot to look for inside and outside ourselves," said Bill as he got up and went down the stairs. "There's a meaning for every creature. A meaning for all the Pokemon, and a meaning for all us humans too."

"A meaning for all," said Ash.

"Keep looking for new Pokemon to catch," said Bill, looking at Alex and Ash. "It's something that's very important for Pokemon research. It's as vital to me as it is to you. Right now, though, there is only one Pokemon I'm searching for."

"What kind of Pokemon?" asked Ash.

Alex was curious as to what Pokemon it was too.

Bill led them through the lighthouse to the top balcony that overlooked the ocean.

"It's probably the biggest Pokemon ever. Bigger than all of the rest, and no one has ever seen it," said Bill. "It was wondering the world for years and years, looking for friends."

"But doesn't that Pokemon have any friends or family?" asked Misty.

"The Pokemon wanders because it's alone," said Bill. "It's the only Pokemon of its species. Probably one of a kind. One night I heard this really strange sound coming from across the ocean."

Bill pulled out a mechanical box with a button and pushed it, making the lighthouse make a sound.

"I want… I want to meet you," said Bill. "That's what it said to me. Some time ago, I recorded a similar sound and played it from the lighthouse toward the ocean. Let's be friends. I want to meet you."

Alex could understand the sound that was being made by the lighthouse, and Bill was only partially correct. He would probably flip out if he knew that she could actually understand what a Pokemon is saying. Alex, Brock, Ash, and Misty continued to listen to what Bill was saying.

"One day, I heard the same voice calling back to me from over the ocean," said Bill. "I want to meet you too. I want to be friends. It was answering me back. Some foggy night that Pokemon might come here to meet a friend its been seeking for a very long time. I would be so happy to meet that Pokemon."

"But will you try to capture the Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"Why do I need to capture it? Meeting it would be enough for me," said Billy, turning to look at Ash. "Just a chance to study it would make my long wait worthwhile."

They heard a sound coming from the ocean that caught their attention. They ran to the edge and looked out over the water to see the silhouette of a Pokemon. Unlike the others, Alex could actually hear what the Pokemon was saying.

"It's here the signal," said Bill as he pushed a button, making the lighthouse play a noise while flashing different colors.

Alex pulled out her Pokedex before scanning the Pokemon.

"There is no data," said the Pokedex in a foreign language catching the attention of Bill, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu. "There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."

 _"That makes sense,"_ thought Alex.

Ash decided to give it a try as he pulled out his Pokedex before scanning the Pokemon.

"There is no data," said the Pokedex. "There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."

All of a sudden, something slammed into the Pokemon, making it angry. Alex, Ash, Brock, Bill, and Misty all gasped as they saw that. The Pokemon attacked the lighthouse destroying the top of the lighthouse that was shining its light across the ocean. Alex, Ash, Brock, Bill, and Misty had to make a run for it out of the lighthouse, with the latter more worried about herself than anyone else.

"Please, don't go, Pokemon," said Bill. "Please stay with us. I wanted so long for a chance to see you here."

The Pokemon shook its head.

Meanwhile, and unknown to the others, the cause of everything was due to Jessie, James, and Meowth. As they went to attack it again, the Pokemon hit them with its tail, sending them flying off into the sky.

Bill cried out to the Pokemon, but it kept getting farther and farther away until it disappeared into the fog.

The next day, they stood outside the lighthouse with Bill looking out at the ocean.

"What kind of Pokemon was that anyway?" asked Ash.

"Who knows. Pokemon may live in more places and way than humans may ever learn," said Bill before turning to look at Ash.

"I think looking for and catching Pokemon should help bring all of us together," said Ash.

"Learning to raise Pokemon is another way of understanding how to live with them," said Brock.

"And Pokemon are a lot of fun to play with," said Misty.

"Meanwhile, I'll stand watch for the giant Pokemon to appear at my lighthouse again," said Bill.

"Bill, do you think it possible to find all the Pokemon that there are?" asked Ash.

"No, Ash, there are probably as many as we can imagine. Maybe many many more. Maybe there is no limit to the Pokemon we can find on this planet," said Bill before turning around. "Alex, Ash, you two are Pokemon Trainers. I'm a Pokemon researcher seeking out all kinds of life on this planet. Even if our paths are different, I think our goals are the same."

After that, Alex said her goodbyes before she took off running, making her way to the next city and leaving Ash, Brock, and the orange-haired girl, who couldn't be any happier that she was gone.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eleven of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. The chapter got longer than I originally thought it would, but none the less, I think it turned out alright. We got to finally see a battle between Alex and Ash, and yeah, she cleaned his clock. I'm not sure what moves Ash's Pikachu knew during that episode, but I believe it was only Thunderbolt. The next thing that we got to find out about was the shell-shaped rocks that Alex had, which are fossil Pokemon. We also got to hear that Alex has caught 29 Pokemon so far, and these Pokemon are ones that should have been available throughout the places that they went, except for Growlithe, which is unique in of her own, but more on that as the story progresses. Other than that, Misty is racist in this story, so if you like her, this isn't the story for you. Personally, she isn't my favorite character in Pokemon due to her personality. Other than that, there isn't much more to this chapter as it's basically the same as the anime. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** For those of you that are unaware, I have finally came up with a name for the mysterious region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on Russia, but I will not mention the region as it will be revealed as the story progresses at some point. So you will have to wait until then to get the name of the region. However, I have not came up with any of the City and Town names for the region that Alex and her mother came from, including the City that they moved form, which is based on Stalingrad. Although, I do have a theme for the City and Towns for the region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on winter themes. So if anyone would like to help with making names for the City and Towns for that region feel free to leave a comment below.

In the last chapter, I introduced new Gyms to the story, and there will be more of them as the story progresses, so if anyone would like to help with making names for the Gyms and Gym Badges, feel free to leave a comment below.

 **News Flash:** For those of you that have not noticed, I have made an alternative retelling to this story that is more based on futanari called Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I decided to make an alternative as you all see to be more interested in my Futanari stories than my pure yuri stories.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	12. Vermilion City Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex said her goodbyes to Vanessa and continued on her way only to run into Ash, Brock, and Misty. Alex and Ash ended up having a battle, pitting Ash's Pikachu against Alex's newly evolved Sceptile, who single-handedly defeated Ash's Pikachu. After that, Alex went on her way only to discover a lighthouse and ran into Ash, Brock, and Misty again before meeting Bill and seeing the mysterious Pokemon. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Alex continued making her way toward Vermilion City, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Keigo, who had two Weedle and a Caterpie, and she single-handedly won with just her Dragonair. The second Trainer she came across was a boy named Ricky, who had a Squirtle, and she single-handedly won with just her Gyarados, which scared the boy.

When that battle was over, Alex continued on her way to the next city, but as she went, a Psyduck came across her path and Alex decided to battle it with her Sceptile. She took out a Luxury Ball and threw it, catching the Psyduck before it disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

With that done, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a girl named Nancy, who had a Rattata and Pikachu, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The second Trainer was a boy named Elijah, who had a Butterfree, and she single-handedly won with just her Pidgeot.

Once that battle was over, Alex continued on her way toward the next city, but as she went, she soon came upon two Slowpoke that was sitting near the water, looking gloomy. Alex went over and talked to them before finding out that they were twin sisters and didn't want to be separated. Alex offered for the two to join her, and the twin sisters was touched by the sweet girl and ran to her, hugging her, crying tears of joy. Alex smiled down at them and took out two Luxury Balls, setting them down. The two Slowpoke was more than happy to touch them and be sucked inside before they disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

After that, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a girl named Isabelle, who had three Pidgey, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidoqueen. The second Trainer was a boy named Jeff, who hand a Spearow and Raticate, and she single-handedly won with just her Dragonair.

When that battle was over, Alex continued on her way to the next city, but soon came upon a lake and decided to take a break for her Pokemon to do some training and some fishing. Just like last time, Alex was more active with training her Pokemon, directing them through the training instead of letting them do it on their own. Once the training was over, Alex told her Pokemon about the recent Pokemon that she caught, getting cheers from her Pokemon. After that, Alex went about doing some fishing in the lake. The first Pokemon that she fished out of the lake was a Poliwag, and Alex battled it with her Gyarados and caught it before it disappeared to Professor Oak's lab. The next Pokemon that she fished out of the lake was a Goldeen, and Alex battled it with her Sceptil and caught it before it disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

With that done, Alex decided that was enough and to move on to the next city, but as she got closer and closer, Alex's egg started to glow, and Alex gasped as she saw that her Pokemon Egg was glowing in her bag. She stopped and took her bag off before going through it and pulling out her sleeping bag. Alex made a bed for the Pokemon egg before taking it out of the Egg case and setting it down on her sleeping bag. Once that was done, Alex took out her Luxury Balls and called out her Pokemon, who came over and watched, curious as to what the Pokemon will be.

Alex and her Pokemon continued to watch the egg for a bit before the egg hatched, making them all excited. When the Pokemon came out, they all gasped as they looked at it. The Pokemon Egg that Lily gave Alex was an Eevee, but this Eevee was a different color. The end of its tail and the fur around its neck was a blue-tinged white while it's actual body was a murky grey color. The Eevee also had a tuft of fur on its head that hanged down over its forehead between its eyes. Alex used her Pokedex and scanned it to find out that it was a shiny female Eevee and more information on it. Alex's Pokemon was amazed and excited as they looked at the baby Eevee, welcoming the little girl. Alex used the Luxury Ball that came with the Eevee and caught her with it before she disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

With that done, Alex recalled her Pokemon the their Luxury Balls before continuing on her way to Vermilion City. After a bit, Alex finally arrived in Vermilion City. Her first destination was the Pokemon Center, as she wanted to make sure her Pokemon was in top condition for the Gym battle.

When she got to the Pokemon Center, Alex pushed the doors open and walked in, getting the attention of Nurse Joy who was behind the counter.

 _"No way, she looks almost like a Joy,"_ thought Nurse Joy.

Alex had the hood of her hoodie off ever since her battle with Vanessa so Nurse Joy was able to see what she looked like. Alex made her way over to the counter.

"Welcome to Vermilion City," said Nurse Joy, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?"

"Alex," answered Alex.

Nurse Joy gasped and blushed, "You're Alexandra?"

Alex tilted her head confused as she looked at Nurse Joy, "… you… know… me?" 

"My sister Momo mentioned you," answered Nurse Joy. "My name is Sakura, feel free to call me that, if you want."

Alex smiled at Nurse Joy, glad to know her name.

"Oh, I got a package here sent for you," said Sakura. "Just give me a minute."

Alex looked at her with shining eyes of excitement.

Sakura looked around for the package before pulling it out and setting it on the counter, "So, what can I do for you?"

Alex was broken out of her excitement temporarily, _"Oh, right."_

She took her bag off and sat it on the counter before she started going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls and placing them on the counter.

"Oh, you want your Pokemon checked?" asked Sakura with a blush still on her face.

"Yes, please," answered Alex.

"Momo mentioned about your Pokemon and I'm excited to see them for myself," said Sakura.

Alex smiled at her.

Sakura took the Luxury Balls and placed them on a tray before taking them into the back of the Pokemon Center.

While she was doing that, Alex ran over to a booth with shining eyes of excitement and sat down. She started tearing through the package to find a letter that her mother Mana sent her and started reading it. After reading the letter, Alex looked down at the package that her mother Mana sent her to find that she sent her twenty Full Restores, one hundered and sixty Vitamins, a Thunder Stone, and a Fire Stone. Her mother Mana had heard that she had a Pikachu and Growlithe and sent her the Thunder Stone and Fire Stone, respectively. She was grateful for the late birthday present that her mother Mana sent her.

 _"Speaking of my Pikachu, I should call Professor Oak and exchanged some of my Pokemon,"_ thought Alex.

Alex started transferring the Full Restores, Vitamins, Thunder Stone, and Fire Stone to her bag and finished just as Nurse Joy brought out her Pokemon.

"Alex, your Pokemon is ready," called Sakura.

Alex got up and grabbed her bag before making her way over to the counter and started collecting her Pokemon. While Alex was doing that, Sakura took the empty tray and passed it to trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

After collecting her Pokemon, Alex made her way over to the videophones and sat down before dialing a number. She continued to wait for a little bit before the phone was answered, showing Professor Oak.

"Ah, Alex," said Professor Oak. "Where in blazes did you get your Eevee?"

"Lily… Egg," answered Alex.

"Oh, so it was the Pokemon Egg you received from Lily," said Professor Oak.

"Yes," answered Alex with a nod of her head.

"By the way, Alex, just where are you calling me from anyway?" asked Professor Oak.

"Vermilion City," answer Alex.

"You're in Vermilion City already?" questioned Professor Oak.

"Yes," answered Alex with a nod of her head.

"Impressive," said Professor Oak.

Alex smiled at him.

"So what is it that you need?" asked Professor Oak.

Alex put her bag down before she took out a couple of Luxury Balls and held them up.

"So you want to exchange your Pokemon or are you just making room?" asked Professor Oak.

"Exchange," answered Alex.

"So what are you sending?" asked Porfessor Oak curiously.

"Gyarados… Nidoqueen… Pidgeot," answered Alex.

"Oh, I can't wait to see them!" exclaimed Professor Oak. "So what ones do you want?"

"Pikachu… Eevee… Rattata," answered Alex.

"Speaking of your Pikachu, just where did you find it?" questioned Professor Oak.

"Viridian Forest," answered Alex. "Why?"

"Well, you'll see soon enough," answered Professor Oak.

Alex tilted her head at him in confusion.

"Just give me a minute and I'll go get them," said Professor Oak.

Alex nodded her head and waited for Professor Oak to return with her Pokemon. Professor Oak returned to the screen a little later.

"Alright, I got them," said Professor Oak.

Alex smiled and they went about exchanging the Pokemon with Alex sending him her Shiny Gyarados, Nidoqueen, and Shiny Pidgeot in exchange for her Pikachu, Shiny Eevee, and Rattata.

"Did you get them?" asked Professor Oak.

Alex held up the three Luxury Balls before turning, enlargening them, and throwing them, calling out her Pokemon, _"Pikachu, Eevee, Rattata, come on out!"_

Alex's Pikachu, Eevee, and Rattata came out in the Pokemon Center and looked around until they saw Alex and ran over.

"Yay, I finally get to be with Mistress!" exclaimed Rattata.

"Me, too! I'm so excited to be with My Lady!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Yay, Yay!" exclaimed Eevee, bouncing around.

Alex looked down at them and smiled, but remembering what Professor Oak said and was a bit curious. Alex got her Pokedex out before scanning her Pikachu, getting information on her.

"Wait! What?" questioned Alex before turning to the videoscreen, where Professor Oak was watching with amusement. "Professor… Pikachu… supposed… have—"

"No it's not," answered Professor Oak, "but your Pikachu is unique."

Pikachu put her head down, thinking that Alex wouldn't want her because she was different.

"Pretty Interesting, wouldn't you say?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yeah," answered Alex in agreement.

"What?" questioned Pikachu, looking up at Alex.

Alex turned and looked down at her.

"You don't care that I'm different?" asked Pikachu.

 _"Pikachu, I already told you, I don't care if you're different or not, and none of my Pokemon do either,"_ said Alex. _"I will except all of my Pokemon, no matter if they are different or not."_

"My Lady!" cried Pikachu as she jumped into her arms, crying tears of joy.

"You two have a bit in common," said Professor Oak.

Alex nodded her head, knowing that Professor Oak was talking about how her Pikachu was shy, except that it was the opposite from that of Alex. While Alex wasn't shy around Pokemon, she was shy around Humans and Pikachu wasn't shy around Humans, she was shy around Pokemon.

Alex sat her Pikachu down and went through her bag, pulling out a Thunder Stone.

"Alex, where in the world did you get that?" questioned Professor Oak.

Alex turned back and looked at Professor Oak, "Mama, Mana."

She looked back at her Pikachu before she touched her Pikachu on the nose with the Thunder Stone, but there was no reaction to the Thunder Stone.

"Huh?" questioned Alex, tilting her head.

"Interesting," said Professor Oak, getting Alex to look at him. "Perhaps your Pikachu can't evolve because it is unique."

Alex nodded her head, "That's alright."

Alex put the Thunder Stone back into her bag before pulling out one hundred and twenty Vitamins.

 _"Here you go, Pikachu, Eevee, these are for you,"_ said Alex, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Thank you, My Lady," said Pikachu.

"Yay! Yay!" said Eevee, bouncing around.

 _"You're very much welcome,"_ replied Alex.

Alex helped open the Vitamin jars for Pikachu and Eevee before Pikachu and Eevee went about drinking them. With that done, Alex said her goodbyes to Professor Oak.

 _"Well, how about we take a trip back to Pewter City for a little bit,"_ said Alex.

Alex's Pokemon cheered and Alex recalled them to their Luxury Balls before making her way to the doors.

"Sakura, I'll be back," said Alex.

Sakura smiled, blushed, and waved her off as she made her way out of the Pokemon Center.

Once outside, Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and called out Dragonair before explaining to Dragonair that she wanted her to take her to Pewter City. With that done, Alex climbed on top of Dragonair and she took off into the air as they made their way to Pewter City.

It didn't take her long to get to Pewter City by air, and when she did, Alex got off just outside of Pewter City before making her way to the museum. When she got to the museum, Alex explained as best she could to the people before showing them the fossils and they agreed to revive them for her. Alex handed the fossils to them, and they went about reviving them. After Alex got her Kabuto and Omanyte, she used two Luxury Balls to catch them before they disappeared to Professor Oak's lab. With that done, Alex made her way back outside and called out Dragonair before climbing on her and taking off into the air as they made their way back to Vermilion City.

It didn't take her long to return to Vermilion City by air, and when she did, Alex got off just outside the Pokemon Center. Sakura noticed that Alex was back and smiled and blushed. Alex recalled her Dragonair and made her way to the door before pushing them open and walking inside.

"Sakura, I'm back," said Alex.

"Welcome back to Vermilion City," greeted Sakura with a blush.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"Awe, you're very much welcome," said Sakura.

"Battlefield?" asked Alex.

"Of course, feel free to use it," answered Sakura.

Alex smiled before she made her way through the Pokemon Center and outback to the battlefields. When she got out there, Alex took out her Luxury Balls and called out her Pokemon. She went about explaining to them what they are going to do before breaking them up and sending them to different battlefields. Alex continued to run from one battlefield to the next, directing them as they went about teacher her other Pokemon new moves. They continued to teach the other Pokemon new moves for most of the day, taking breaks in between when Sakura brought them out food.

A while later, Alex decided to call the teaching over and recalled her Pokemon to their Luxury Balls before making her way back through the Pokemon Center to the lobby. When she got there, Alex made her way over to the counter that Sakura was behind.

"Sakura… you—" said Alex.

"You want your Pokemon checked?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, please," answered Alex.

Alex sat her bag down on the counter and went through it before pulling out six Luxury Balls and placing them on the counter. Sakura took the Luxury Balls and placed them on a tray.

The door of the Pokemon Center opened up before Alex heard a voice.

"Hurry! Hurry!" shouted the voice. "You'll be okay, Ekans, hurry!"

Alex turned to see a boy and a Chansey, who was pushing a stretcher with a badly beaten up Ekans go past her.

"Ekans… rough shape," said Alex.

Sakura stood up, "Oh, it's the 90th one brought in this month!"

"What?" questioned Alex.

A little later, Alex was in a room, looking at several Pokemon that was seriously injured.

"Terrible," said Alex.

"They all lost to Lt. Surge. The Vermilion Gym Leader," said Sakura.

 _"Wow, he must be a great Trainer,"_ thought Alex.

A bell went off through the building, getting Alex and Sakura's attention.

"Ah, my Pokemon," smiled Alex.

"With how hard you been working, you should be more than a match for Lt. Surge," said Sakura, "but don't underestimate him."

Alex nodded her head before she made her way back to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, where her Luxury Balls was waiting on the counter. Alex collected them and called out her Pikachu before making her way to the doors of the Pokemon Center with her Pikachu.

 _"Well, let's see how strong this Lt. Surge is,"_ thought Alex.

If he was anything like Vanessa, then he was going to be one tough Trainer.

Once outside of the Pokemon Center, Alex and Pikachu made their way to the Vermilion Gym. It didn't take them long to get there, and when they did, Alex pushed the doors open and walked in with her Pikachu next to her. There was a woman and a man that was looking at them as they stepped inside the Gym.

"What's this? Did Nurse Joy send you here to give us an earful?" questioned the man.

"Challenge," said Alex.

"Ahahahahaha," laughed the man and woman. "We don't got time to babysit little squirts. Why don't you rush on back home to your mommy?"

The man was waving his hand, trying to shoo Alex away.

Alex crossed her arms, looking at the man.

The man sighed and looked over his should behind him at a silhouette that was shrouded in the darkness, "Hey, boss. Another victim for the emergency room."

The silhouette stood up before walking forward, "Which one?"

Alex continued to watch until the silhouette came into view from the light coming through the open doors and looked up to see a man. The man was a bulky tall man that wore an army outfit and had blonde hair.

 _"Wow, he's huge,"_ thought Alex.

"Welcome to Vermilion Gym," said the man as he crouched down and opened his arms, hugging Alex before looking at her. "Oh, my next challenge is an adorable one. Don't think I'll go easy on ya."

Alex held up two fingers.

"Huh? Two on two?" questioned Lt. Surge.

Alex nodded her head.

"You're a gutsy one, Baby," said Lt. Surge as he put his hand on her head.

Alex shrugged Lt. Surge's hand of her head, "Name… Alexandra."

"I call everyone who losses to me, Baby," said Lt. Surge before noticing the Pikachu next to Alexandra. "Huh? Ha, a Pikachu." Lt. Surge turned and looked at the two behind him. "Hey, look at this. Baby brought along a baby Pokemon." 

They started laughing at Alex's Pikachu.

"Why… making fun?" questioned Alex.

"Well, I'll show you why," said Lt. Surge as he enlargened two Poke Balls before throwing them. "Go, Poke Balls!"

The Poke Balls hit the ground and opened up, and Lt. Surge's Pokemon came out.

Alex got out her Pokedex and scanned the two Pokemon to find out that one was a Raichu and the other was a Jolteon and getting information on them.

 _"Render a Dragonite unconscious?"_ thought Alex. _"That's some serious electricity, and as much as I would like to test that theory, I don't have any way that I can."_

"Okay, Baby, if you want to quite, nows your chance," said Lt. Surge.

Alex shook her head.

"Ha, what good can a baby like that do?" questioned Lt. Surge as he got down. "If you want to become a Pokemon Master, you should make your Pokemon evolve as soon as you catch it."

"Can't evolve," said Alex.

"Huh?" questioned Lt. Surge before laughing. "Ahahahaha. Baby everyone knows that Pikachu evolves into Raichu."

Alex took her bag off and sat it down before going through it, pulling out a Thunder Stone. She held it down to her Pikachu who touched it, but nothing happened, making Lt. Surge gasp in shock.

"What? Electric Pokemon are only useful once they've learned all of their electrical attack," said Lt. Surge. "It says puny like that, it's no more than a little pet."

Alex shook her head.

Lt. Surge stood back up and looked at Alex, "Okay, Baby. Did you just come in to show us your little pet?"

"Badge," answered Alex.

"Pika… Pika!" cried Pikachu as it got in front of Alex.

Raichu started making fun of Alex's Pikachu.

"Oh, well," said Lt. Surge. "I guess you'll learn that playing with the big boys can be an electrifying experience."

A little later, lights came on, and Alex was on one side of a battlefield while Lt. Surge was on the other side of the battlefield.

"Pokemon Battle will no begin," came the announcer. "Only two Pokemon may be used. The Gym Leader Lt. Surge has chosen Raichu and Jolteon. The Challenger Alex has chosen Pikachu and can use only one other Pokemon. No time limit. Let the battle begin."

There was the sound of a bell being ringed, indicating the started of the battle.

"Go, Raichu," said Lt. Surge.

Raichu sprung into action.

 _"Go, Pikachu,"_ said Alex.

Pikachu sprung into action. Lt. Surge looked confused as the girl gave no command.

 _"Pikachu, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Pikachu took off at a fast speed, leaving behind a silver trail behind her.

"Raichu, show them a Thunderbolt," said Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge's Raichu used a powerful Thunderbolt that hit Pikachu, but after the attack, Pikachu was still standing unharmed from the attack.

"Say what?" questioned Lt. Surge. "There is no way!"

Alex's Pikachu had the ability Volt Absorb, an ability that Pikachu isn't normally suppose to have, and since Pikachu wasn't previously injured, she was able to take the Thunderbolt with taking any damage.

"Volt Absorb," said Alex.

"No way!" shouted Lt. Surge in shock.

 _"Pikachu, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Pikachu took off at a fast speed, leaving behind a silver trail behind her.

"Raichu, Mega Punch," said Lt. Surge.

 _"Pikachu, counter it with Thunderpunch,"_ said Alex.

Raichu tries to used Mega Punch on Pikachu, but Pikachu used Thunderpunch to counter the attack.

"Raichu, Mega Kick," said Lt. Surge.

 _"Pikachu, counter it with Iron Tail,"_ said Alex.

Raichu tried to used Mega Kick on Pikachu, but Pikachu used Iron Tail to counter the attack.

"Raichu, Body Slam," said Lt. Surge.

 _"Pikachu, dodge it,"_ countered Alex.

Raichu tired to used Body Slam on Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged the attack.

"Alright, playtime is over," said Lt. Surge. "Raichu, Hyper Beam."

Lt. Surge's Raichu charged its attack before firing it at Pikachu.

 _"Pikachu, Double Team,"_ counter Alex.

Pikachu made many copies of herself, making the Hyper Beam crash into one and make an explosion.

"It's all over," said Lt. Surge.

When the smoke started to clear Pikachu was still standing there.

"Say what!" shouted Lt. Surge in shock.

 _"Pikachu, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Pikachu took off at a fast speed, leaving behind a silver trail behind her.

 _"Pikachu, show them your power, Volt Tackle go!"_ shouted Alex.

Pikachu continued to run toward Raichu gaining momentum before her body became surrounded by golden electricity that sparked off her and shock lightening around the battlefield.

"Oh, no, Raichu!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Pikachu slammed into Raichu full force, sending Raichu flying across the battlefield and crashing into the wall with swirly eyes, having fainted. Normally, Volt Tackle was a risky move, but thanks to Pikachu's ability Rock Head, an ability that Pikachu isn't normally suppose to have, she took no damage from the recoil.

"Raichu, return," said Lt. Surge recalling his Raichu to its Poke Ball. "You got lucky Baby, but its time to bring out the big guns. Jolteon go!"

Jolteon jumped in front of Lt. Surge, looking forward, ready for battle.

 _"Pikachu, take a break,"_ said Alex.

Piakchu made her way over to Alex side.

"What? Don't tell me you're chikening out, Baby," said Lt. Surge. "This battle is just getting started. Come on, bring out your next Baby Pokemon."

"With pleasure," said Alex as she grabbed a Luxury Ball and enlargened it before throwing it as she called out her Pokemon, _"Sceptile, Battle Time!"_

Alex's Sceptile came out in front of her, giving a battle cry that bounced around the room and echoed through the Gym.

"That's not a baby Pokemon," gasped Lt. Surge, "but what Pokemon is that?"

Lt. Surge continued to look up at the Pokemon that Alex brought out due to its size and the fact he didn't know what Pokemon it was, having never seen it before. Jolteon sensed that the Pokemon was powerful and braced itself for a tough fight.

"…"

Lt. Surge took a while to get over his initial shock.

"No, matter, Jolteon and I will battle your unknown Pokemon," stated Lt. Surge. "Let's go Jolteon, Quick Attack."

 _"Sceptile, counter it with Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Jolteon and Sceptile took off at fast speeds toward each other, leaving a trail of white behind them before crashing into each other, sending each other back, but Jolteon was sent back more than Sceptile due to her size and power. Sceptile's body started glowing green as her ability Speed Boost activated.

"Jolteon, Agility," said Lt. Surge.

 _"Sceptile, counter it with Agility,"_ said Alex.

Jolteon and Sceptile took off toward each other before they started running around each other quickly, but Sceptile was quicker thanks to her ability Speed boost, making it look like there are six copier of her compared to Jolteon's three.

"Oh, Yay, Baby!" shouted Lt. Surge, making his checks, all fired up. "Now this is more like it! Jolteon, Iron Tail!"

 _"Sceptile, counter it with Iron Tail,"_ said Alex.

Jolteon jumped toward Sceptile and tried to hit her with Iron Tail, but Sceptile countered with Iron Tail, pushing Jolteon back.

"Jolteon, Thundershock!" shouted Lt. Surge.

 _"Sceptile, counter it with Screech,"_ said Alex.

Jolteon let loose a powerful Thundershock toward Sceptile, but Sceptile countered it by letting lose a Screech that broke through the Thundershock and sent Jolteon back. Jolteon continued to hold her ground against the powerful Screech, showing how strong it was and impressing Alex.

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Jolteon let loose a powerful Thunderbolt toward Sceptile.

 _"Sceptile, Double Team,"_ said Alex.

Sceptile made many copies of herself, making the Thunderbolt crash into one and miss her.

 _"Sceptile, Quick Attack,"_ said Alex.

Sceptile got down on all fours and ran toward Jolteon, leaving behing an extremely fast whitish-green trail behind her.

"Oh, Yay! It's getting faster!" shouted Lt. Surge, all fired up. "Jolteon, Body Slam!"

Jolteon tried to use Body Slam on Sceptile.

 _"Sceptile, Dig,"_ counter Alex.

Sceptile dived into the ground, smashing through the battlefield, burrowing through the ground toward Jolteon.

"Ah, a ground move!" shouted Lt. Surge. "Jolteon, brace yourself!"

Jolteon stood its ground preparing for the attack. Sceptile came back up and smashed into Jolteon, sending it backward a little.

"Jolteon, shut it down, Thunder!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Jolteon let loose an extremely powerful Thunder toward Sceptile.

 _"Sceptile, dodge it,"_ said Alex.

Sceptile dodged the attack, making it hit the ground and kick up a cloud of dust from the battlefield. Sceptile appeared on Jolteon's right side.

"Oh, no, Jolteon—" shouted Lt. Surge before he was cut off.

 _"Sceptile, Dragonbreath!"_ shouted Alex.

Sceptile released a thick, green beam that hit Jolteon and sent it back. After the attack, Jolteon was laying on the ground.

"Jolteon, come on! You can do it!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Jolteon struggled to get back up, but managed to do so briefly as it looked at Sceptile and Alex, making Alex impressed that it could stand up after taking such a beating before it collapsed.

"Jolteon, return," said Lt. Surge recalling his Jolteon to its Poke Ball. "Ahahahahaha."

Alex tilted her head as she looked at Lt. Surge.

"What a thrill!" exclaimed Lt. Surge before walking over to Alex. "You are no Baby anymore, Alexandra and, uh." He looked at Alex's Pokemon unsure.

"Sceptile… keep… self," answered Alex.

"Will do," answered Lt. Surge, shaking her hand before pulling something out of his army jacket. "As proof of your victory. My Thunder Badge."

Alex took it and held it up, _"Alright, we got the Thunder Badge!"_

Sceptile and Pikachu cheered.

"You should be very proud of yourself," said Lt. Surge. "There's not many Trainers that got past my Jolteon and me. It's been a long time since I had a battle that thrilling."

Alex smiled at Lt. Surge before she put her Badge away.

A little bit later, Alex was outside the Gym as she made her way to the Pokemon Center to get her Pokemon checked up and make sure they was in top condition. She was outside waving to Lt. Surge, who saw her off.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter twelve of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a little longer than my usual 4k words, but I was able to manage to finish it before reaching the 5k word count. None the less, I thought this chapter turn out really well and I was able to get everything I wanted into this chapter before continuing on with the next chapter. We got to see some pretty interesting and exciting things in this chapter. We got to see Alex's Pikachu in action for the first time and learn that it has the abilities Volt Absorb and Rock Head, which makes her Pokemon unique, and I think Lt. Surge won't ever forget that Pikachu, especially with its appearance. There will be more that we will get to see of Alex's Pikachu and what it can do soon, so hold on tight as it's going to be exciting! Other than that, we got to see Alex catch some new Pokemon, revive her fossils, her Pokemon Egg hatch, arrive in Vermilion City, meet the Nurse Joy Sakura, and don't forget the fact that Lt. Surge has a Jolteon. I actually decided to give him that Pokemon as it was never confirmed that he had any others, and most Gym Leaders at least should have more than one. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** For those of you that are unaware, I have finally came up with a name for the mysterious region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on Russia, but I will not mention the region as it will be revealed as the story progresses at some point. So you will have to wait until then to get the name of the region. However, I have not came up with any of the City and Town names for the region that Alex and her mother came from, including the City that they moved form, which is based on Stalingrad. Although, I do have a theme for the City and Towns for the region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on winter themes. So if anyone would like to help with making names for the City and Towns for that region feel free to leave a comment below.

In the last chapter, I introduced new Gyms to the story, and there will be more of them as the story progresses, so if anyone would like to help with making names for the Gyms and Gym Badges, feel free to leave a comment below.

 **News Flash:** For those of you that have not noticed, I have made an alternative retelling to this story that is more based on futanari called Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I decided to make an alternative as you all see to be more interested in my Futanari stories than my pure yuri stories.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	13. A Flirty Nurse Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alexandra made it to Vermilion City and challenge the Vermilion City Gym Leader, Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge, earning her fourth Gym Badge in the Kanto Region. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It didn't take Alex long to get to the Pokemon Center, but by this time, the sun was starting to go down. She made her way to the doors and pushed them open before waking in, getting the attention of Sakura from behind the counter.

"Oh, Alex, Welcome back," greeted Sakura. "Do you want your Pokemon checked?"

"Yes, please," answered Alex as she made her way to the counter.

"Of course," said Sakura. "It always pleases me to see Pokemon taken care of so well."

When she got to the counter, Alex took her bag off and set it on the counter before she started going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls and placing them on the counter. Sakura took them and placed them on a tray before taking them into the back of the Pokemon Center.

While she was doing that, Alex made her way over to a booth and sat down to wait. Sakura came back into the lobby a little later, carrying a tray of food as she made her way over to Alex.

"Alex, here," said Sakura, placing the tray of food on the table. "Eat up. You need your nutrients."

Alex smiled at Sakura before she went about eating the food, giving a cute and content face, making Sakura smile and blush. Sakura made her way back behind the counter of the Pokemon Center and went back to work.

Alex finished eating just as Sakura's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls. The medical attention didn't take very long as her Pokemon was well taken care of and looked after.

"Alex, your Pokemon are ready," called Sakura.

Alex got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter, placing the tray on the counter before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While Alex was doing that, Sakura took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

"Now that it's getting late, let's get you a room for the night," said Sakura.

She was right, it was already night, and the sun had already set.

Alex looked up and smiled, "Sure."

Sakura led her through the Pokemon center to a room before leaving and letting her get comfortable. When Sakura left, Alex went about getting dressed in her nightgown and panties before she laid down. She started thinking about Momo and the pleasure, and as she did, Alexandra snuck her right hand down and started masturbating her pussy through her panties. That didn't last very long, and Alexandra pulled her panties down to her upper thighs, letting her huge ass out and shoved her middle and ring finger inside, finger fucking herself while grabbing her breast with her left hand and massaging it, moaning in pleasure.

Later that night, Sakura was making her way to Alex's bedroom to check on her. As she got closer to the room, Sakura could hear noises and blushed, but that didn't deter her away, and she continued toward the bedroom. When she got to the room, Sakura noticed the door was cracked open and peeked through the crack to see Alex fingering her pussy while massaging her breast, moaning in pleasure to her sister.

"Aaaah… mmmm… Momo, Momo!" moaned Alexandra.

Sakura moved a hand down between her legs before she started masturbating her pussy through her panties as she continued to watch.

Alexandra continued fingering her pussy while massaging her breasts with Sakura watching for a while. She was giving a lewd face with her right eye shut, a blush on her face, and her tongue hanging out with sweat dripping down her body, glistening in the light. As Alexandra continued, her back and ass rised, holding herself up by her feet and head as she got closer to her release. At the same time, Sakura's legs was shaking as she got closer to cumming.

"MMMM… AAAH... MOMO, MOMO… YES, YES!" moaned Alexandra. "MOMO!"

Alexandra came with her cum leaking down her raised ass cheeks and dripping onto the bed. At the same time, Sakura's legs gave out, and she pushed the door open as she landed on her knees while cumming with her cum running down her thighs.

When Alexandra came down, she noticed Sakura was by the door on her knees, and her cheeks flushed a bit darker from being seen. Sakura noticed that Alex was looking at her and blushed.

"Um, let me give you a hand," said Sakura.

"And I you," Alexandra said in agreement, making Sakura's cheeks flush a bit darker.

Sakura made her way into the room and took her nurse outfit off, revealing her large titties and leaving herself in her panties, not bothering to shut the door. Once she had her nurse outfit off, Sakura made her way over to the bed and laid down on her back next to Alexandra. Alexandra got on her hands and knees and crawled over toward her before climbing on top so that her face was in front of Sakura's pussy and her pussy was in front of Sakura's face. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but Alexandra had experience before. Alexandra took off Sakura's panties and cast them aside before she leaned down and started licking Sakura's pussy. Sakura was overcome with pleasure and buried her face into Alexandra's pussy as she started licking it.

Alexandra and Sakura continued to lick each other's pussies for a while. As they continued, they gave lewd faces with their right eye shut and a blush on their face with sweat dripping down their bodies. They continued to lick each other's pussies until they came into each other's waiting mouths.

When they was done, Alexandra laid behind Sakura with her back against her as she started fingering her pussy while massaging her titties, making Sakura continue to blush and moan. As they continued, Sakura was giving a lewd face with her right eye shut, a blush on her face, and her tongue hanging out. Alexandra continued to finger fuck Sakura's pussy while massaging her titties until she came with her cum running down her thighs onto the bed.

After that, they switched places with Alexandra lying with her back against Sakura as she returned the favor. As they continued, Alexandra was giving a lewd face with her right eye shut, a blush on her face, and her tongue hanging out. Sakura continued to finger fuck Alexandra's pussy while massaging her developing titties until she came with her cum running down her thighs onto the bed.

Once that was over, the two sat down with one leg over and one leg under the other. They started moving their bodies, rubbing their pussies against one another, moaning or moaning and giggling. Sakura wasn't surprised that Alexandra was ticklish on her stomach and pussy, having found out earlier. They continued to rub their pussies against each other until they both came, squirting cum out of their pussies on each other's pussy.

When that was over, they went for another round before Sakura got dressed and left the room to go back to work while Alexandra went to sleep for the night.

Late in the morning the next day at nearly ten. Alexandra was in her room sleeping peacefully on the bed with visions of sugar-plums dancing around in her head. Growlithe was lying next to her with her head resting on Alexandra's stomach to keep the girl warm.

Growlithe lifted her head, and her ears twitched, hearing footsteps coming toward the bedroom, and she had an idea of who it might be judging from the scent. She didn't bother jumping off the bed and continued to lay their next to Alexandra, looking at the door. The feet steps stopped outside the room, and the door opened before Sakura walked into the bedroom, proving Growlithe's thought correct. Growlithe wasn't surprised with the outfit that Sakura had on, which was a naked apron just like the one Momo wore. She was carrying a tray of food in her hands.

Sakura shut the door and made her way farther into the room before turning and looking down at the adorable sleeping face of Alexandra.

"Mistress, time to wake up," barked Growlithe.

Growlithe started rubbing her snout against Alexandra's cheek, nudging her awake. Alexandra stirred awake, and her hand moved to Growlithe's head before petting her.

"Oh… mmmm… mmmm… aaaah," moaned Growlithe as she wagged her tail happily, enjoying the petting.

 _"Growlithe, what do you need?"_ asked a sleepy Alexandra.

Growlithe backed up and sat down, looking toward Sakura. Alexandra sat up, making the covers fall off her, revealing her naked body from the recent events the night before. 

"Good morning, Alexandra," said Sakura.

Alexandra turned to look at her and blinked.

"Am I see things?" questioned Alexandra.

Sakura giggled, getting Alexandra's attention, "I heard you like outfits like this."

Alexandra blushed.

"I brought you breakfast," said Sakura. "Eat up and enjoy."

Sakura turned around, showing her large bare ass to Alexandra, putting the tray of food and a glass of water on the table.

"Uh, yeah, thank you," said Alexandra, looking at Nurse Joy's ass. "Outfit looks great."

"Oh, you're very much welcome," said Sakura turning around as her cheeks flushed. "I thought it would be nice to serve you breakfast in a naked apron since you like the outfit."

Alexandra smiled at Sakura before stretching her arms and getting up with Growlithe jumping off the bed next to her. She made her way over to the table and sat down with Growlithe lying down by her feet. Alexandra went about eating the breakfast that Sakura brought her, giving a cute and content face and sharing some of her food and water with Growlithe. 

When breakfast was over, Sakura undid Alexandra's hair and brushed it out before putting it back up in the round rings. Alexandra got up and started getting dressed in her clothes before going over to her bag and putting it on her back. She recalled her Growlithe before making her way out of the room and to the lobby of the Pokemon Center while Sakura went to change clothes.

"So, what are you going to do today?" asked Sakura as she came into the lobby.

"I think… look around… nearby," answered Alex speaking only a few words.

"Alright, have a safe time," said Sakura.

Alex smiled and made her way to the doors of the Pokemon Center and opened them before going outside. Once outside, Alex made her way through the area and started exploring the areas nearby Vermilion City.

As Alex was exploring the areas nearby Vermilion City, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Eddie, who had an Ekans, and she single-handedly won with just her Rattata, who was eager to battle. The second Trainer she came across was a man named Hugo, who had a Poliwag and Horsea, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The third Trainer she came across was a man named Bernie, who had three Magnemite, and she single-handedly won with just her Sceptile. The fourth Trainer that she came across was a man named Jasper, who had a Bellsprout and Oddish, and she single-handedly won with just her Dragonair. The next Trainer she ran into was a boy named Dave, who had a Nidoran and Nidorino, and she single-handedly won with just her Pikachu.

After the last battle, Alex continued exploring around the areas nearby Vermilion City and soon came across a Drowzee. She decided to battle it with her Sceptile, and single-handedly won before catching it with a Luxury Ball and it disappearing to Professor Oak's lab.

With that over, Alexandra continued exploring around the areas nearby Vermillion City and soon came upon some Trainer who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Dillion, who had a Sandshrew and Zubat, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The second Trainer was a man named Braxton, who had a Magnemite, and she single-handedly won with just her Pikachu. The third Trainer was a boy named Yasu, who had two Rattata and a Raticate, and she single-handedly won with just her Rattata. The fourth Trainer was a man named Darian, who had a Growlithe and Vulpix, and she single-handedly won with just her Dragonair. The next Trainer she ran into was a man named Dirk, who had a Voltorb and Magnemite, and she single-handedly won with just her Eevee.

Once that battle was over, it was starting to get late, so Alex made her way back to the Pokemon Center.

It didn't take her long to get to the Pokemon Center, and when she did, Alex made her way to the doors and pushed them open as she walked in, getting the attention of Sakura.

"Ah, Alex, Welcome back," greeted Sakura with a smile. "Let me have your Pokemon, and I'll get them checked out."

Sakura already knew what she wanted, so Alex didn't have to say anything. Alex made her way to the counter and placed her bag on it before she started going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls. Sakura took them and placed them on a tray before handing them to Chansey, who took them out of the lobby.

Alex made her way over to a booth and sat down while Sakura went into the back of the Pokemon Center. She came back a little later, carrying a tray of food as she made her way over to Alex. When she got there, Sakura set the tray down, and Alex smiled before she went about eating with an adorable and content face. Sakura smiled and made her way back to the counter to work.

Alex finished eating just as Sakura's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of her Luxury Balls.

"Alex, your Pokemon are ready," called Sakura.

Alex got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter, placing the tray on the counter before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While Alex was doing that, Sakura took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.

"I'm… go… bath," said Alex.

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit," replied Sakura with a blush.

"Okay," answered Alex with a blush.

Alex made her way through the Pokemon Center to the bathroom. When she got there, Alex started the water of the bath before she got undressed, but she didn't get in the water and waited for it to fill up. Sakura came into the bathroom and started getting undressed just as the bath was finishing. Alexandra turned the water off.

Alexandra and Sakura started pleasuring each other several times while standing up, getting off several times, spraying cum out of their pussy on each other's pussies and legs, it running down their inner thighs, or in each other's mouths. As they pleasured each other, Alexandra and Sakura had sweat that dripped down their bodies, making them glisten in the light.

When they finished, Sakura got in the bath and sat down. Alexandra followed and sat down in the tub between Sakura's legs with her pussy against her ass cheeks. They went about taking turns washing each other's bodies with them pleasuring each other a few more times. Once that was done, the two relaxed in the water against each other, enjoying the feeling of their skin against one another.

With the bath finished, Alexandra and Sakura got out before Alexandra went about drying Sakura's body.

"I'll be back," said Sakura. "I need to go get some oil as I don't have any, and I'd rather see your skin shiny and sexy."

A blush spread on Alexandra's face so soon after the last one, and Sakura's face mirrored that of Alexandra's.

"Alright," replied Alexandra.

Sakura got dressed before she left the bathroom, even though she would rather stay and dry Alexandra's body. Alexandra dried her body off before she left the bathroom, leaving her clothes behind as she made her way to her bedroom.

When Alexandra got to her room, she opened the door and went inside, putting her bag nearby the bed before laying down on the bed on her stomach, waiting for Sakura to return. Growlithe let herself out of her Luxury Ball to keep her Mistress company as she waited.

A while later, Growlithe's ears twitched as she laid there with her head resting on her paws, looking toward the door, hearing footsteps coming toward the bedroom.

"Mistress, Sakura is back," reported Growlithe.

"Alright," Alexandra replied, half asleep.

She sat up sleepily and scooted over to the edge of the bed, sitting there with her feet hanging off the edge, swaying to the side, looking like she might fall over, but doing her best to stay upright.

The bedroom door opened up, and Sakura walked inside with a bottle of oil in her hand.

"I'm back," said Sakura as she shut the door and turned around before noticing Alexandra was swaying to the side sleepily. "Let's get you oiled up before you doze off."

"Okay," Alexandra replied in her half sleepy form.

Sakura made her way over to the stand next to the bed and set the oil down before she made her way to the table and moved one of the chairs over to the bed. She sat down, looking at Alexandra, who was swaying to the side drowsily with her eyes closed and leaned in before pecking her on the cheek. Alexandra felt something on her cheek but was too tired to care as she waited for Sakura to put the oil on her body so she can go to sleep.

Sakura grabbed the oil and put some in her hands before rubbing her hands together. She placed her hands on Alexandra's face and started massaging the oil on her face, reapplying oil as needed and making sure to cover all of the skin.

"Alright, your face is done," said Sakura.

Alexandra got on her hands and knees before she crawled over on the bed sleepily and laid down with her legs spread out. Sakura blushed as she watched her huge ass jiggle and bounce as she made her way across the bed and laid down.

Sakura grabbed the oil and climbed onto the bed before making her way over to Alexandra. She set the oil down next to her and straddled her fat ass before she went to work at applying the oil to her skin, but unlike Momo, Sakura didn't use her breasts and only used her hands. If Alexandra was in her right mind, she would wonder why Sakura was only using her hands or would think that different people had different ways of doing massages.

"Alright, your backside is done," said Sakura with a blush.

Alexandra rolled over on her back with her eyes closed and her legs open, revealing her incredibly puffy pussy. Sakura climbed back on top of her in the same position as when she did her backside and went to work at applying the oil to her skin.

"All done," said Sakura as she finished.

"No," said Alexandra with sleepy eyes, getting Sakura's attention. "Not done."

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" questioned Sakura.

Alexandra moved her right hand to her pussy and patted it, "Here."

Sakura had forgotten to do her pussy.

"Okay," replied Sakura.

Sakura went to work at applying oil to Alexandra's pussy, getting sleepy giggles from her.

"Inside," said Alexandra sleepily.

A dark blush spread across Sakura's face so soon after the last one was gone. Growlithe continued to watch them in amusement as the two was interesting.

 _"No wonder why her pussy was so slippery,"_ thought Sakura.

Sakura made a mental note to ask her sister what the heck she did to her.

"Alright," replied Sakura.

Sakura went about putting some oil on her middle and ring finger before she shoved them inside Alexandra and started finger fucking her, applying oil to her inner walls and getting giggles and moans from Alexandra.

"Okay, your done now," said Sakura as she got off the bed once Alexandra came.

Sakura made her way to the bedroom door and opened it before she left the room. It wasn't long after that when Alexandra dozed of to sleep for the night.

Early the next morning just before dawn, Growlithe was lying next to Alexandra with her head resting on her stomach to keep the girl warm. She got up and moved closer to Alexandra's head before rubbing her snout against her cheek, nudging her awake.

"Mistress, time to wake up," barked Growlithe.

Alexandra stirred awake, and her hand moved to Growlithe's head before petting her, getting moans of pleasure and Growlithe's tail to wag. After the petting, Alexandra sat up in the bed yawning and stretching before rubbing her eyes. She noticed the room was dark and turned to look out the window before turning to Growlithe.

 _"Growlithe, it's still dark! Why the hell did you wake me up so early!"_ shouted Alex, making Growlithe jump and her tail drop.

"I thought it would be nice to get an early morning start for once," replied Growlithe before lowering her head, looking down at the bed. "I apologize Mistress."

 _"Well, what's done is done,"_ replied Alexandra. _"Don't worry about it."_

"Yes, Mistress, as you command," replied Growlithe.

Alexandra got up and looked around the room, but didn't see her clothes anywhere.

"Where're my clothes?" questioned Alexandra.

"You left them behind in the bathroom last night, but I'm sure in your sleepy status you wouldn't remember," replied Growlithe.

Alexandra blushed darkly at the fact she went to her bedroom last night butt naked and that she will have to do the same just to get her clothes, much to Growlithe's amusement. She recalled her Growlithe and made her way to the bedroom door before opening it and going out.

Alexandra made her way through the Pokemon Center to the bathroom with a blush on her face. When she got there, she opened the door and walked inside, but didn't see her clothes anywhere.

"Eh! Where are my clothes!" exclaimed Alexandra.

She ran to the door and went back out of the bathroom before she ran around the Pokemon Center in search of her clothes, but didn't find them anywhere. Alexandra made her way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby, getting Sakura's attention.

"Ah, Alex, you're awake," gasped Sakura in surprise at her being awake so early.

Alexandra turned to look at her but noticed her clothes that was sitting on the counter.

"Ah, my clothes!" exclaimed Alexandra as she sprung toward the counter with a blush still on her face.

"Yeah, sorry, I cleaned them for you last night," replied Sakura. "I was going to deliver them to your room when I was sure you would be awake."

"Yeah, thanks," said Alexandra. "Growlithe woke me up."

"I see, but seeing you in all your glory so early is wonderful," Sakura flirted with a wink, "and I wouldn't mind if you went all day like that."

A darker blush spread across Alexandra's face so soon after the last one was gone.

"That might be a bit hard, especially if I go out today," replied Alexandra speaking fluently for the first time, but not without an accent as she started putting on her clothes.

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" asked Sakura giving a wink as she flirted with her, but she was happy to hear her speaking fluently for once. "Perhaps you plan to take me out to breakfast or somewhere."

"As attempting as that sound, no," answered Alexandra as she continued to get dressed. "I'm going to go look around the city today."

"Well, before that maybe you should get some breakfast first," said Sakura. "A young girl like you needs her nutrients."

"Sounds good," replied Alexandra as she finished putting her clothes on.

She made her way over to a booth and sat down to wait for breakfast while Sakura left the lobby. Sakura came back a little later, carrying a tray of food over to Alex, placing it on the table before smiling as she made her way back to the counter to go to work.

Alex went about eating breakfast, giving an adorable and content face. As she was eating, the sun started to rise and Alex looked out the window as she watched the sunrise. It wasn't the first time she saw the sunrise, but it was not very often preferring to sleep in late in the morning before going about her day. Watching the sunrise, reminded Alex of the stones that she found in Mt. Moon and she took her bag off before she started going through it, getting Sakura's attention. When she found what she was looking for Alex pulled out the multicolored stone and looked at it curiously. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the stone before she made her way over to her.

"Alex," said Sakura.

She was so concentrated on the stone that she didn't notice her, and she jumped, startled by her voice. Alex turned to look at her with a hand over her chest.

"Uh, sorry about that," apologized Sakura.

"No worries," replied Alex. "What?"

"Where did you get that?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? This?" asked Alex, holding up the multicolored stone.

"Yes," answered Nurse Joy.

"Found… Mt. Moon… another," answered Alex speaking only a few words.

"Can I see?" asked Sakura.

Alex smiled before she went through her bag and pulled out the larger light green stone.

"See," said Alex. "Why? Do you know?"

"I do," answered Sakura.

"What are they?" asked Alex.

"This is a Mega Stone, and this is a Key Stone," answered Sakura as she pointed to the large light green stone before pointing to the multicolored stone.

"Mega Stone? Key Stone?" questioned Alex, having never heard of them before.

"Well, you're aware that Pokemon have a final evolution," said Sakura.

"Yes," said Alex with a nod of her head.

"However, what if I was to tell you that with a Mega Stone and Key Stone, some Pokemon can evolve even further," said Sakura.

"What? Seriously?" questioned Alex.

"Yes," answered Sakura. "The Mega Stone that you have Alex is for Sceptile's final evolution called Sceptilite."

Alex looked down at the Key Stone and Mega Stone, "Why not know?" shed asked.

"They're not usually known or seen around here," answered Sakura.

"How you know?" asked Alex, looking at Sakura.

"My relative knows about Mega Stones and Keystones," answered Sakura.

Alex was shocked by the information as she continued to look at the Mega Stone and Key Stone. After a while, Alex decided to finish her food before going to go call Professor Oak and show him the Mega Stone and Key Stone that she found, much to Professor Oak's shock. Not long after that, Alex's mother called, and she showed her the Mega Stone and Key Stone before letting her know how her journey was going. When done, Alex got up before she made her way to the doors of the Pokemon Center.

"See you later, Sakura," said Alex.

"Yup, see you later, it was wonderful with you here," replied Sakura with a wink as she flirted.

Alex blushed before she went out the door of the Pokemon Center.

When she was gone, Sakura went about calling her relatives before speaking with them, but she didn't say anything about Alexandra's appearance or Pokemon, making them all curious.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter thirteen of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, but between making a new story and having to think to try to get this chapter long enough, it couldn't be helped. None the less, I was able to get it long enough and I think it turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There was some nice interaction between Alexandra and Sakura in this chapter that was quite innocent despite things. Now that this chapter is over, the story will pick up again in the next chapter, and let me tell you, I got plenty set up for that chapter, so hang on tight! Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

Sorry all, I had to go back through this and add more as I failed to add a crucial part to the chapter.

 **Note:** For those of you that are unaware, I have finally came up with a name for the mysterious region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on Russia, but I will not mention the region as it will be revealed as the story progresses at some point. So you will have to wait until then to get the name of the region. However, I have not came up with any of the City and Town names for the region that Alex and her mother came from, including the City that they moved form, which is based on Stalingrad. Although, I do have a theme for the City and Towns for the region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on winter themes. So if anyone would like to help with making names for the City and Towns for that region feel free to leave a comment below.

In the last chapter, I introduced new Gyms to the story, and there will be more of them as the story progresses, so if anyone would like to help with making names for the Gyms and Gym Badges, feel free to leave a comment below. If I accidentally mention a badge that is already in the Pokemon World, please feel free to let me know, especially if it's connected to one of the new Gyms, but I'll do my best to make sure the badges are different from one another.

 **News Flash:** For those of you that have not noticed, I have made an alternative retelling to this story that is more based on futanari called Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I decided to make an alternative as you all seem to be more interested in my Futanari stories than my pure yuri stories. That story is on the back burner for now until I get this story farther along, but I will go back and add more to that story in the near future, so for those waiting, I'll keep you informed on that.

On another note, I have released a new story called "Pokemon: A Legendary Journey" that is on hold temporarily until I get more information of the relationships that people would like to see in that story. For now, I'll be focusing on this story until I get it caught up to my other story called "Pokemon: A Journey through Kanto and Beyond".

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	14. Battle on the St. Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex made her way back to the Vermilion Pokemon Center where she stayed the night and Sakura caught her fingering herself. The two had some innocent yet erotic time with each other. That was followed by Alexandra catching some more Pokemon and battling others, but what will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues in this grand explosive chapter!

After Alex left the Pokemon Center, she called out her Pikachu and Eevee and let them climb up onto her shoulders with Pikachu on her left and Eevee on her right. She started making her way through the city, looking around at everything with Pikachu and Eevee and soon came to the ocean. Alex continued to look out at the sea with Pikachu and Eevee, admiring its beauty until there was a noise that caught her attention. She looked down to see a Pokemon in the water and pulled her Pokedex out to scan it, finding out that it was a Horsea and getting information on it.

 _"Hello,"_ greeted Alex.

Horsea looked around until it saw Alex, _"It's a Trainer!"_

Judging from its voice, the Horsea was a female. The Horsea made her way closer to Alex and looked up at her.

 _"You have a stunning home,"_ said Alex.

Horsea looked at her in surprise, "Thank you."

 _"You're very much welcome,"_ replied Alex.

Horsea blinked and looked at her suspiciously, "You can understand me and speak without speaking?"

"You're speaking to the only person that can understand Pokemon and speak to them in their head!" exclaimed Pikachu proudly.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Horsea excitedly. "I never met a person that can do that before. Are you perhaps mute?"

"She's not mute. She can talk if she wants, but is too shy to do so," said Pikachu, giving a shy face.

"Alright, I've decided!" exclaimed Horsea. "You who have shown respect to the ocean, I will join you! I want to see more of the world. So, what do you say, pal?"

 _"Well, if that is your wish, I don't mind,"_ said Alex, _"but I can only keep six Pokemon on me at any given time."_

"That's alright, I don't mind," replied Horsea. "So, go ahead and use a Pokeball on me."

Alex smiled and got out a Luxury Ball.

"Huh? What's that?" questioned Horsea.

 _"It's a Luxury Ball and is used for comfort,"_ answered Alex.

"Oh, how luxurious!" exclaimed Horsea excitedly.

Alex got down and held the Luxury Ball down to Horsea, who was more than eager to touch it and allow the girl to catch her before she disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

 _"Looks like it will be a good time to do some fishing,"_ said Alex.

Pikachu and Eevee got down as Alex got her fishing pole out and went about doing some fishing. The first Pokemon that she reeled in was a Krabby, and after battling it with her Eevee, she caught it in a Luxury Ball before it disappeared to Professor Oak's lab. The second Pokemon that she reeled in was a Shellder, and after battling it with her Growlithe, she caught it in a Luxury Ball before it disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

For the next four days, Alex was in and out of the Pokemon Center, exploring around the city with her Pikachu and Eevee. Currently, she was making her way down the coast when she spotted Ash, Brock, an orange-haired girl, an orange-haired woman, and a blonde-haired woman.

"Hey, what's going on?" questioned Alex as she ran toward them.

Jessie and James tried to control themselves from doing their usual introduction while Ash, Brock, and Misty turned to look to see Alex.

"Hey, it's Alex," said Brock.

 _"Ah! Not that black freak! Just leave us alone already!"_ thought Misty.

Jessie and James paled as they heard that, no longer worried around the introduction.

"I don't believe it. She has a Pikachu, too," said Ash.

Brock continued to look at Alex's Pikachu with interest. Ash took his Pokedex out before pointing it at the other Pokemon on Alex's other shoulder.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokemon."

"It looks different from the picture," stated Brock, looking at the picture on the Pokedex over Ash's shoulder as Alex got over to them.

"Her Pikachu does, too," said Ash.

"Hey, there cutie," said Ash's Pikachu with hearts in his eyes flirting with Alex's Pikachu. "How about ditching that loser and coming with us?"

Alex's Pikachu turned her head, giving him the cold shoulder. Ash's Pikachu looked like he was thunderstruck.

 _"She loves me!"_ exclaimed Ash's Pikachu to himself.

"Brock, Chowderhead," said Alex.

"Hey, what you call me!" shouted Ash irritated.

"It's been a while," said Brock, ignoring Ash's outburst.

"Yes," said Alex nodding her head before turning her head to the orange-haired girl, tilting her head sideways, trying to rack her brain on who she was, "and you are?"

"I'm Misty!" shouted Misty annoyed, "You should already know that!"

"Miss me?" questioned Alex.

Jessie and James had to suppress a snicker when they heard that.

"It's Misty! Not Miss me! You black freak," shouted Misty irritated.

"Huh? Who?" questioned Alex, looking at Brock for some help.

"She's Lily's sister," sighed Brock, a bit tired of the racialism and bickering.

"Ah," said Alex, palming her fist in her hand. "Non-Sensational Sister."

"What you call me!" shouted Misty as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Non-Sensational Sister," repeated Alex.

Misty went to lunge at her, but Alex's Pikachu started sparking, making her cringe back in fright.

"Alright, we both have three badges, so let's go, Alex!" shouted Ash, ready to rumble, not noticing the state of his Pikachu.

Alex's Pikachu and Eevee jumped down, and Alex pulled her bag off and set it down before going through it. She pulled her Badge case out before she opened it, revealing her badges to them.

"What's she has four badges!" exclaimed Ash in shock before noticing the Thunder Badge. "So she did get the Thunder Badge."

They had heard from Lt. Surge that Alex had battled him and got a Thunder Badge, but other than that, he didn't reveal anything else about Alex or her Pokemon to them.

"Yeah, and there is the Boulder Badge she got from me, and the Cascade Badge she got from Lily," said Brock as he pointed at the badges, "but where did she get this last Badge? I don't recognize it."

"What does that mean?" asked Ash, looking at the unknown Badge.

"It means she got a Badge from somewhere I never heard of," replied Brock, "but where could she have gotten it?"

 _"AHHHH! NO! WHY DID THE BLACK FREAK HAVE TO GET THAT BADGE!"_ screamed Misty horrified. " _WHY DID HE HAVE TO GET THE BITCHES BADGE OF ALL PEOPLE!"_

Alex smiled as she noticed the orange-haired girl's scared face.

"Hey, Misty, do you know about this Badge?" asked Brock turning to Misty.

"I-I-I don't… know anything… about it," said Misty flailing her arms, "I never seen it before in my life!"

"That's weird," said Brock, looking back at the unknown Badge.

Alex closed the Badge case before she put it away and put her bag back on. Pikachu and Eevee climbed back up to her shoulder's with Pikachu on her left and Eevee on her right.

"So what's going on here?" asked Alex in business mode.

"Oh, right," said Brock before waving a hand at disguised Jessie and James. "These two ladies are trying to give us tickets for free to go on a superdeluxe sea cruise onboard the St. Anne cruise liner."

"Huh? St. Anne?" questioned Alex, looking at Brock.

"Yeah, they say they're going to through the biggest party and that it's only for Pokemon Trainers," answered Brock.

"No such thing as St. Anne," said Alex, looking at the two women suspiciously.

"Of course there is silly, it's right there," said the orange-haired woman, pointing to a cruise ship, trying to stop her from ruining their plan.

Alex looked in the direction she was pointing to see the most fanciest ship to ever sail the sea. She can't remember them ever having a cruise ship called the St. Anne unless her mother just released a new ship recently. However, no person in their right mind would just give tickets away for free, especially tickets to go onboard such a fancy ship.

Alex turned back around and looked at the two women, "Why are you giving them away?"

"Like we have to go out with our boyfriend, but we want to give our tickets to cool Pokemon fans," said the orange hair girl.

"Cool~," said the blonde hair girl.

"Boyfriend?" questioned Alex, having never heard the term before.

The orange-haired woman giggled and pulled out an extra ticket, "You'll understand when you get older. Just take these and have a really great time." She placed the tickets in their hands.

Alex continued to look down at the ticket.

"Thanks a lot," said Ash.

"No sweat," said the orange-haired woman. "Have a nice day, for sure."

The two women ran off quickly.

"Well, Alex, how about joining us onboard the St. Anne?" asked Brock, turning to Alex.

Alex ran off away from them, "Sorry, got something to do!"

"That was odd," stated Brock.

 _"Good riddance!"_ thought Misty.

Alex made her way through the city and to the Pokemon Center as fast as she can, making Pikachu and Eevee hang on as if their lives depended on it. When she got to the Pokemon Center, Alex rushed to the doors and barged through them into the Pokemon Center, getting the attention of Sakura behind the counter.

"Alex, you're back already?" questioned Sakura.

"Sorry, no time for talk!" shouted Alex as she rushed over to the videophones and sat down before dialing a number.

Sakura wondered what that was all about and continued to watch.

There was a little bit before the phone was answered.

"Hello, Litvyak residence," came the greeting.

"Mama!" shouted Alex speaking in her official language.

There was a shriek before the screen turned on, showing Helen on the other side.

"It's my sweetie!" cried Helen. "I heard you got—"

"No time for chit chat, Mama!" exclaimed Alex. "Did you, by chance, release a new ship called the St. Anna recently?"

"St. Anne?" questioned Helen. "No, I haven't released any new ships, and we don't even have one by that name. Why?"

"No reason, I got to go," said Alex, and before her mother could reply, Alex hung up the phone before quickly dialing another number.

There was a little bit before the phone picked up, showing Officer Jenny on the other side.

"Hello, you—" said Officer Jenny before noticing who was calling, "Alex, what is it? Is something going on?"

"Well, you see, I ran into these people that was giving tickets away to go on a ship called the St. Anne," said Alex, "but I just talked to my mother, and she stated that she hasn't released any new ships and that we don't even have one by that name."

"Hmmm… that's troubling news," said Officer Jenny.

"Don't worry, I'll go onboard and find out what is going on," said Alex, and before Officer Jenny could reply, Alex hung up the phone.

She didn't have time to wait. Alex got up and recalled her Pikachu and Eevee before she took off out of the door to where the ships are at, pulling up her hood as she went.

Meanwhile, behind some bushes after Alex too off, Jessie and James was watching them.

"We did it," said Jessie. "We got them, and that creepy girl is gone."

James turned to Jessie, still dressed as a girl, "Like wow, don't I like make like the coolest girl?"

Jessie got angry before hitting him with a hammer, "Stop acting like an ignoramus."

Jessie started dragging James away to a white tower.

A little bit later, Jessie and James was in a room with Meowth.

"We got a call from the boss," said Meowth, pushing a red button.

A screen appeared, showing a man, but the man was shadowed, so it was hard to see what he looked like.

"Greetings, Sir," said Meowth.

"So the team is all there," said the man.

"Sir!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth.

A cat walked over toward the man and rubbed its head against his hand.

"Meowww, what's with the Persian," said Meowth.

The man was petting the Persian.

"Hey, boss, what about Meowth," said Meowth.

"I'm totally disgusted with watching you fail me when I expect total perfection," said the man. "Perfection like this beautiful Persian."

"But Meowth…" said Meowth.

"If you want to make me happy, then make sure our latest plan succeeds," said the man.

"Meowth," said Meowth.

"Have you handed out all the tickets to the St. Anne cruise?" asked the man.

"Yes, all of the Pokemon Trainers was delighted to take them," said Jessie, but she wasn't about to mention the creepy girl that almost ruined the plan.

"Was it really all right for us to give out all those tickets for free?" asked James.

"A small price to pay for what I'll get in return," said the man.

"Oh," said Jessie and James.

"My men are already in control of the St. Anne," said the man. "When I give them the signal, they will take the Pokemon from all the Trainers we tricked into boarding the ship."

"That's the boss for ya," said Meowth. "A real genius."

"This time failure is out of the question," said the man.

"Aye, Aye, Sir," said Jessie and James.

"We can do it," said Meowth.

Meanwhile, it took Alex a little bit, but she made it to where the ships are at and started making her way onboard the St. Anne. Alex climbed up the stairs and came to a man that was standing at the top. She pulled her ticket out and showed it to the man. The man took a little bit to respond as he looked at the mysterious stranger, wondering if they was part of Team Rocket, but shook it off and waved a hand toward a direction.

Alex made her way through the ship and through a door into a fancy ballroom.

 _"Wow, Mama would be annoyed if she saw this place,"_ thought Alex as she made her way through the ballroom, looking around.

There was people all over on the ship and people selling merchandise. She saw some boys that was showing off their Charmanders and Squirtles but scoffed at that.

 _"Losers,"_ thought Alex. _"They haven't even evolved their Pokemon."_

She heard some commotion that caught her attention and turned in that direction to see a crowd. Alex made her way over before pushing her way through to the front.

"Oh, Alex, you came after all," came a recognizable voice.

Alex turned her head to see that she was standing next to Brock.

 _"NO! WHY! WHY!"_ thought Misty. _"NOW MY NICE RELAXING VACATION IS RUINED! RUINED!"_

"Yes," answered Alex extremely quietly.

Brock had to strain his ear but heard what she said and smiled.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"Ash is having a battle," said Brock, waving a hand forward.

Alex turned her head and looked forward to see Ash using his Butterfree to battle a Raticate, but she wasn't very impressed with the battle so far. The Butterfree isn't even all that well trained, but neither was the Raticate, so it was an even match. The battle came to an end when the man recalled his Raticate and declared the battle a draw.

 _"What? He was afraid to lose!"_ thought Alex. _"How pathetic!"_

Meanwhile, James was walking through the area when a merchandise man called him over. He went about trying to get James to buy a Magikarp, and in the end, James did buy it, but the man jacked up the price.

A bit later, Alex was sitting at her own table near Ash, Brock, and Misty's table. Brock tried to offer her to sit with them, but Alex declined and decided to sit by herself instead. As she was eating, she noticed the same pathetic man that was battling the loser earlier come over toward them with a woman. He proposed a trade between his Raticate and the loser's Butterfree before he started explaining to them about trades, but from what Alex got out of that, the man was only interested in trading Pokemon from one person to another. He didn't give a care about how the Pokemon felt or what they wanted. Alex noticed that Brock was acting all weird and didn't know what was wrong with him, but it was obvious he wasn't in any good condition, and the loser turned to him to ask him if he should trade Pokemon only for Brock to answer yes.

 _"Fool,"_ thought Alex as Ash left to go trade with the man.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, James just mentioned what happened earlier to Jessie and Meowth.

"You idiot! Can't you see you were tricked!" shouted Jessie.

"What a dope!" shouted Meowth.

"But you don't understand," said James. "Magikarp is a goldmine. Even it's Pokeball is solid gold."

"It's just gold plated!" shouted Meowth as he slashed the Pokeball.

"Magikarp is a not talent Pokemon that can't do anything but flop around," said Jessie. "How could you possibly expect to sell it?"

"I was tricked," said James.

"How did you get the money for it?" questioned Jessie.

"Well, the advance on my salary didn't quite cover it, so I—" said James, but not finishing what he was going to say.

"So, you did what?" questioned Jessie.

"I used the advance on your salary!" shouted James.

Jessie was angry and started beating some sense into James.

Meanwhile, someplace else, screens popped on, showing different angles of the cruise liner. A man was sitting there with a Persian at his side.

"It won't be long now," said the man.

The Persian gave a cat sound. The doors and shutters closed, and several men in black with a red R on their shirt and machines on their back came out of cover. James was busy looking for the man to get his money back before Jessie grabbed him and pulled him away. The lights in the room dimmed before Jessie and James appeared.

"To protect the world for devastation!" said Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said a deflated James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said James.

"Jessie!" said Jessie.

"James," said James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" said Jessie.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight," said James.

"Meowth! That's right!" said Meowth, fall down to join them.

"Team Rocket will now take possession of your Pokemon," said Jessie.

The men in black started using the machines to suck all of the Trainer's Pokemon inside. Alex continued to watch as a man in black walked up to Misty.

"Give me your Pokemon," said the man, holding out his hand.

"No way!" shouted Misty.

"Don't make me take them," said another man dressed in black behind Ash.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and sent an electric attack at the man frying him.

"If they're going to try to rob our Pokemon, we might as well make it a battle," said Ash, railing everyone else to release there Pokemon.

However, before they can try to do anything to the men in black, Alex got up and jumped up on a table.

"Hold it right where you are Team Rocket!" shouted Alex, taking her hood off and getting everyone's attention. "I am placing you all under arrest!"

Everyone started laughing at her, including Ash, Misty, and Pikachu with the only exception being Brock, who looked at her in confusion.

Alex smiled before she pulled out her Pokedex and held it up, flashing her Junior Officer Badge, "I'm Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer and Junior Officer Alexandra Licia Nina Kianga Litvyak of the town of Pallet." Alex cut the Pokedex off short near the end because the rest of it is irrelevant.

Everyone went silent as they looked at her in shock.

"No way!" shouted Brock. "I thought only Officer Jennys can be Officers!"

"We're not going to let you arrest us!" shouted the men in black as they grabbed their Poke Balls before calling out their Pokemon.

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball before she threw it, calling out her Pokemon, _"Let's go, Growlithe!"_

Growlithe came out in front of her and landed on the ground, looking forward at the men in black, emitting a shadowy purple and black aura as her ability Intimidate activated.

Brock gasped in shock along with everyone else, having never seen a Growlithe like that before.

 _"Growlithe, Roar!"_ said Alex.

Growlithe roared loudly, causing everyone's Pokemon to be scared and go back into their Poke Balls, allowing Team Rocket to take their Pokemon from them. Meowth and Ash's Pikachu was cowering in fear of Alex's Growlithe with Meowth hiding under a table and Ash's Pikachu hiding behind him.

"Team Rocket, give up! You have nowhere to go!" shouted Alex.

"Like we'll give up to a squirt like you!" shouted the members of Team Rocket.

Alex narrowed her eyes before grabbing another Luxury Ball and throwing it as she called out her Pokemon, _"Pikachu, let's go!"_

Pikachu came out in front of her and landed on the floor next to Growlithe, looking forward at the men in black.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" shouted Alex.

Pikachu jumped into the air and released a massive bolt of lightning that eclipsed the one that Alex saw on her first day, lighting up the whole St. Anne and shooting into the air, short-circuiting all the electronics on the ship. There was an explosion that followed sending all of Team Rocket blasting off into the air and scattering everyone's Poke Balls. No one on the ship was spared from Alex's Pikachu's Thunderbolt except for Alex and her Pokemon. They was all laying on the floor with electricity circling their bodies and puffy hair from the attack.

 _"Good work Pikachu,"_ praised Alex. _"That will teach them."_

It took everyone a while to recover from Alex's Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and when they did, they noticed all their Poke Balls was scattered around the room. Some of them glared at Alex, who ignored it without a care before they scrambled around the ship in search of their Poke Balls. Brock was lucky as all of his Poke Balls was in the ballroom, while others had to search the ship to look for them.

 _"Not good,"_ thought Alex. _"There is a storm coming."_

True to her thoughts, a while later, a storm rolled in, making the ship rock side to side.

"Oh, no, it's a big storm," said Brock, looking out the window. "It will be tough to get back with waves like this."

"Everyone's still looking for their Poke Balls," said Alex before running and jumping on a table. "Everyone! If you got your Poke Balls head for the rafts!"

"And why should we listen to you! You're the reason our Pokemon was stolen!" shouted a few angry Trainer.

"Can't you feel the rocking of the ship?" questioned Alex, effectively shutting everyone up.

Everyone looked uneasy and those that had their Poke Balls did as she asked and headed for the rafts. Alex jumped back down and turned to Brock.

"You better get out of here too," said Alex.

"And what about you?" questioned Brock.

"As the only Officer on this ship, it's my duty to make sure everyone gets off," said Alex.

"I'm not going to let you do it alone, Alex," said Brock.

Alex looked a bit uneasy as he said that, but she knew he wasn't going to leave until every one safe.

"Alright, split up and search the ship, don't let a single person stay behind," ordered Alex in business.

"Right," said Brock, "and what about Ash and Misty?"

"I'll leave that up to you," said Alex. "Right now my concern is getting everyone to safety."

"Agreed," said Brock.

They both took off in different directions as they made their way through the ship to make sure that everyone got off. Alex had more trouble than Brock did as when she found someone, they started yelling at her, but she managed to calm them down before helping them find their Poke Balls with her Growlithe and helping them to the deck and rafts. They continued this for hours, trying to make sure that everyone was off the ship. Alex was just seeing a batch of People off the ship.

 _"Brock, loser, and orange-haired girl, whatever her name is still inside,"_ thought Alex.

She took back off into the ship in search of Brock and the others and soon saw them up ahead.

"Ah, there you—" Her words was cut off as the ship rocked hard.

"AHHHHH!" screamed everyone as they all went flying and slammed into a door that opened up.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, when the boat started rocking, James' Poke Ball that had his Magikarp dropped out of his hand, and he went after it with Jessie and Meowth following. He finally got it, but they was thrown through the air, hitting something, and was rendered unconscious.

Outside the ship, the people that was onboard the ship watched as it capsized before it started sinking.

"Look, there goes the ship, it's sinking," said one of the people.

"This is good, that little girl that defeated Team Rocket is still onboard," said another person.

Despite the fact the girl helped them temporarily steal their Pokemon, they all gasped and hung their heads low from the sacrifice that was just made.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter fourteen of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. I think this chapter got pretty interesting and captured the idea I had for this pretty well, even if it might not be exact to what I originally thought up. I tend to sometimes think about things before hand, which sometimes makes me forget unless I remember. I think most of the story is pretty self-explanatory, but I will cover a couple of things. Now some of you are probably wondering about Alex's Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Do you remember the giant electric attack Ash's Pikachu released near the end of episode one when it was hit by lightning? Well, imagine that same electric attack except larger. That is what Alex's Pikachu's Thunderbolt is like. Some of you probably think that Alex is making progress now as she can speak fluently, but here is the catch. Alex only speaks fluently in a few ways. Either when someone is flirting with her, when close to someone, or when she is doing her job as a Junior Officer. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** For those of you that are unaware, I have finally came up with a name for the mysterious region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on Russia, but I will not mention the region as it will be revealed as the story progresses at some point. So you will have to wait until then to get the name of the region. However, I have not came up with any of the City and Town names for the region that Alex and her mother came from, including the City that they moved form, which is based on Stalingrad. Although, I do have a theme for the City and Towns for the region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on winter themes. So if anyone would like to help with making names for the City and Towns for that region feel free to leave a comment below.

In the last chapter, I introduced new Gyms to the story, and there will be more of them as the story progresses, so if anyone would like to help with making names for the Gyms and Gym Badges, feel free to leave a comment below. If I accidentally mention a badge that is already in the Pokemon World, please feel free to let me know, especially if it's connected to one of the new Gyms, but I'll do my best to make sure the badges are different from one another.

 **News Flash:** For those of you that have not noticed, I have made an alternative retelling to this story that is more based on futanari called Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I decided to make an alternative as you all seem to be more interested in my Futanari stories than my pure yuri stories. That story is on the back burner for now until I get this story farther along, but I will go back and add more to that story in the near future, so for those waiting, I'll keep you informed on that.

On another note, I have released a new story called "Pokemon: A Legendary Journey" that is on hold temporarily until I get more information of the relationships that people would like to see in that story. For now, I'll be focusing on this story until I get it caught up to my other story called "Pokemon: A Journey through Kanto and Beyond".

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	15. Shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Alex ran into Ash, Brock, and Misty again who was being given free tickets to go on the St. Anne, a ship that Alex had no information on. After finding out from her mother, Helen that they don't have a ship or none was released, Alex made her way onto the ship. As the ship continued to sail the waters, Alex soon found out that it was a plot by none other than Team Rocket. She used her Growlithe to send everyone's Pokemon back to their Poke Balls, making it easier for Team Rocket to capture them only to finish them off herself with her Pikachu's Thunderbolt. However, the ship was caught in a storm, and after getting almost everyone to safety, the ship capsized with Alex, Brock, and the others onboard. Will this be the end for them? Well, were going to find that out as the story continues!

The next day after the storm broke with the sun partially rising, Officer Jenny from Vermilion City stood on a ship with sailors. If she had talked with her relative from Viridian City or Momo and Sakura, she would have known that Alex would make it out just fine, but she did not. Office Jenny spoke of the one brave hero and the five Trainers that didn't make it off the ship safely. She mentioned their names as Alex, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, and James before throwing some flowers out at sea and giving them a farewell.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the sea, Brock and Misty woke Ash up, who soon found out that the ship sunk.

Misty made her way over to Alex, "Wake up!" she shouted as she slapped her in the face.

Brock frowned as he saw that while Ash grinned like an idiot.

Alex did not stir as she laid on the floor, so Misty continued to slap her in the face, much to Brock's disappointment. She so wanted to do that for all the irritation and annoyance the disgusting black freak caused her.

Suddenly Alex's fist shot up and connected with Misty's face.

"Ahhhh!" cried Misty as she stumbled backward in shock with her hand covering her nose.

Alex wasn't a strong girl, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She was stronger than Misty, so getting hit in the face still hurt a bit.

Ash and Pikachu looked uneasy as they looked between Misty and Alex while Brock looked amused.

"I can't believe that disgusting black freak punched me in the face!" whined Misty. "What a barbarian!"

 _"Serves you right,"_ thought Brock, turning back to Alex. "So, how are we going to wake her?"

"Him," corrected Misty.

Brock sighed and ignored the jab despite the fact he didn't like it.

One of Alex's Luxury Balls opened, and Growlithe came out nearby her. She started looking around, looking from Brock to Ash and Pikachu to Misty. Growlithe crouched down and started growling at Misty, making her back up until her back was against the wall in fear. She ignored Misty and turned to Alex before she started rubbing her snout against Alex's cheek, nudging her awake.

"Mistress, time to wake up," barked Growlithe.

Alex stirred, and her hand moved to Growlithe's head before petting her, getting moans and her tail to wag, not that the others could hear the moans. After petting Growlithe for a little bit, Alex sat up yawning and stretching before rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"Why don't you just take a look out the window," suggested Brock.

Alex turned her head and looked out the window, "Oh, so the ship sunk," she said, not the least bit freaked out.

"Why do you make it sound like it's no big deal, you disgusting black freak?" questioned Misty as best she could.

Alex turned to look at her, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I already told you who I am!" shouted Misty as best she could, getting irritated.

Alex tilted her head sideways, trying to rack her brain on who she was.

"She's Lily's sister," said Brock deciding to relieve her of the trouble.

Alex palmed her fist in her hand, "Ah, Non-Sensational Sister."

A tick mark appeared on Misty's head, and she glared at Alex, "At least I'm not a disgusting black freak!"

"Flat-chested," retorted Alex, getting up and glaring back at her.

"Creep!"

"Runt!"

"Enough out of both of you," said Brock. "We don't got time for this. We need to get off this ship."

"Hmph," hummed Alex and Misty as they turned their back's to each other and crossed their arms.

It was obvious to Brock that these two just didn't get along or like each other. If he had to be honest, he had to side with Alex, but he wasn't going to mention that to the others.

Meanwhile, in a different spot, Jessie and James was daydreaming until they felt something burning. They woke up and found their hair on fire and had to put it out. After they put their hair out, they came out of a door.

"Why is everything upside down?" asked Jessie.

"The ship capsized inside while you two were sleeping," answered Meowth as he came out the door.

"What?" questioned Jessie and James.

"We got to abandon ship immediately," said James.

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy to get off while the ship is underwater," replied Meowth.

"Ahhhh, the ship sunk!" screamed James. "We're doomed!"

"Calm down, James!" shouted Jessie, holding up a Poke Ball. "I already thought of a way to get us out of here." Jessie enlargened the Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Ekans!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and Ekans came out.

"Ekans, Acid," said Jessie. "Open a hole in the floor. We'll use it to escape."

"Wait, don't do that!" shouted Meowth.

Ekans used Acid and melted a hole in the floor of the ship. Water shot out of the hole, making Jessie and James cover the hole with their bodies.

"Didn't I tell you numbskulls we're sinking?" questioned Meowth. "You think we need another hole on this ship?"

The water threw Jessie and James into the air before flooding the area and drowning them.

Meanwhile, back with Alex, Brock, and the others with Alex keeping her distance, they came out of a doorway where the stairs was flooded with water.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Ash. "The ship is leaking everywhere."

"We got to keep calm," said Misty. "As long as there is air in here, it will take time to fill up with water."

"Sure, but we better not waste any time escaping," said Brock.

"Well, we can either go up or down," said Misty.

"Well, if we are sinking, then up would definitely be better, and if the ship is flipped upside down—" said Ash as he continued to think.

"The deck is below us, and the ship's bottom is up above our heads," said Misty.

"Then we have to dive down to the deck," said Ash with Pikachu agreeing.

"I'm not going," stated Alex, crossing her arms.

"Then stay here, you disgusting black freak!" shouted Misty, turning to Alex.

"Non-Sensational Sister!"

"Creep!"

"Flat-chested!"

"Enough," said Brock.

"Hmph," hummed Alex and Misty as they turned their back's to each other and crossed their arms.

"I have to agree with Alex," said Brock, getting a gasp from Misty and Ash as they looked at him. "If we dive down to the deck and come across a dead end, then we are done for."

"So how are we suppose to know?" asked Ash.

"Water's my specialty," said Misty getting out a Poke Ball and throwing it. "Go, Goldeen!"

Misty's Goldeen came out in front of her, but Alex's Growlithe roared loudly, making Misty's Goldeen go back to her Poke Ball.

"Hey, what you do that for, you disgusting black freak!" shouted Misty, turning to Alex.

Alex took out a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, _"Dragonair, come on out!"_

Dragonair came out in front of her in the water.

 _"Dragonair, dive down and search for a way off the ship. If you find a way off the ship, bring something back to let me know,"_ said Alex, before turning to Misty and glaring at her. "Non-Sensational Sister."

"Creep!"

"Flat-chested!"

As the two was calling each other names and glaring at each other, Dragonair diving under the water and continued to swim through the ship, looking for a way out. As she made her way through the ship, Dragonair came to a door that was blocked. She turned around to head back but saw Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Meanwhile, back with Alex, Brock, and the others, they was standing there waiting for Alex's Dragonair to come back. Brock had ended the two calling each other names.

"What's taking Dragonair so long?" questioned Ash.

"This is why we should have used my Pokemon," stated Misty. "At least it wouldn't have gotten lost."

Everyone gasped except for Alex when they saw a shadow in the water before James' head popped out.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Ash, Brock, and Misty with blue faces.

The next two that came out of the water was Jessie and Meowth, as Dragonair threw them on a platform.

"Team Rocket," said Ash.

"I guess we didn't get everyone off the ship," said Brock. "They look terrible."

They had a blue face and spat out water like a fountain.

"Prepare… prepare for trouble," said Jessie.

"Yes, make it double," said James.

They looked up and noticed the kids.

"Huh, you!" said Jessie and James as they got up with a Poke Ball in their hands. "We got you brats cornered."

"So you followed us all the way to the bottom of the sea," said Brock with a Poke Ball in his hand and Ash beside him with a Poke Ball in his hand.

"AHHHH! IT'S THAT FREAKY GIRL!" screamed Meowth as he noticed Alex nearby with her arms crossed her stomach, getting Jessie and James' attention as they looked.

"AHHH! NOT THAT FREAKY GIRL!" screamed Jessie and James blue in the face.

"See, even they think you're a freak, you disgusting black freak!" shouted Misty, turning to Alex.

"Non-Sensational Sister!"

"Creep!"

"Flat-chested!"

"Bitch!"

"Runt!"

Jessie and James looked at each other before ignoring Misty and the freaky girl as they turned toward Ash and Brock.

"Ekans," said Jessie calling her Pokemon out.

"Koffing," said James calling his Pokemon out.

"Here we go!" shouted Ash and Brock as they threw their Poke Balls, calling out their Pokemon.

Ash called out Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle while Brock called out Geodude. Dragonair climbed out of the water and went over nearby her Mistress where Growlithe was.

"Alright, a match," said Ash.

"Creep!"

"Runt!"

"Disgusting Black Freak!"

"Flat-chested!"

The ship started to slate to one side, making everyone slide to one side of the ship.

"Mistress!" shouted Growlithe as she took off quickly and caught Alex on her back, digging her claws into the floor of the ship, leaving claw marks.

Growlithe roared loudly, sending everyone's Pokemon back to their Poke Balls with the only exceptions being Alex's Dragonair, Pikachu, and Meowth with the later two cowering in fear.

The ship started to straighten itself out.

"What you do that for!" shouted Ash, Brock, Jessie, and James.

Alex got down off Growlithe and turned to look at them, "Do you want to tip and sink farther below?" she asked in business as she took out two Luxury Balls and recalled her Dragonair and Growlithe.

"He's right, good point," said Jessie.

Everyone sighed in relief that the ship has straightened out.

"Okay then," said Misty walking forward with her arms across her stomach. "We all agree there won't be any battles for now. Let's work together." Misty turned to look back to see Ash, Brock, Jessie, James, Pikachu, and Meowth glaring at each other. "Come on now! Shake hands!" she shouted, getting their attention.

Ash and Jessie shook hands. Brock and James shook hands with each other squeezing each other's hand. Meowth went to shake hands with Pikachu only for Pikachu to electrocute him.

"Pikachu!" shouted Misty, making Pikachu stop.

"It's agreed we work together," said Jessie.

"Now your turn," said Brock, turning to look at Alex.

"What? No way!" shouted Misty.

"Misty!" shouted Brock.

Brock wasn't one to shout easily and usually kept his cool, so hearing him shout made her cringe.

"Err…" said Misty as she turned to Alex and held her hand out.

Alex took her hand, but Misty tried to squeeze her hand in dislike only for her to squeeze her hand back.

"Ahhhh!" cried Misty in pain.

"Alex!" shouted Brock, getting her to let go of Misty's hand and turned to look at him.

"What? She started it."

Brock sighed.

"Now we got to think of some way to escape," said Ash.

"Leave it to me," said Misty puffing her non-existent chest out proudly. "I forgot to mention I built my own ship once." 

Alex didn't believe her and continued to stare at her.

"Really?" asked Brock.

"It was a model," said Misty.

"Ugh, and we are leaving our life in her hands," groaned Alex.

"What?" questioned Misty, turning to Alex. "And I suppose you have a better idea!"

"As a family that builds ships, I have a better understanding than you," mumbled Alex extremely quietly.

"What was that? You got something to say!" shouted Misty.

Brock had to strain his ear but was able to catch what she said, "Ah, that's it!" he shouted, palming his fist in his hand, getting everyone's attention.

"Huh?" questioned the others.

"I thought I recognized Alex's last name," explained Brock. "The Litvyak family are the ones that own the shipyard."

There was gasps that came from everyone on the ship except for Alex.

"What? You say this one's family are the ones that own the shipyard!" exclaimed Misty in shock.

"They don't just own the shipyard," stated Brock. "The Litvyak family owns the shipyards, airports, and a chain of restaurants throughout the world. They're quite famous in the shipyard, airport, and restaurant business."

"What? You mean this one is one of those millionaire's kids?" questioned Misty in disgust, pointing at Alex.

"Multi-Billionaire," corrected Alex puffing her chest out proudly. "And my other mother, Mana, is a Nurse Joy."

"That explains why she has those weird Poke Balls," stated Meowth.

"Oh, that really makes me mad," said Ash irritated.

"So, Alex, how you suppose we get off the ship?" asked Brock while Misty frowned.

"Well, if water is coming in from the deck of the ship and there is no way out, then we will have to climb to the haul of the ship," stated Alex in business. "We can cut a hole through the haul. That's how we'll escape."

"Well, at least it's a plan," said Ash, looking around, "but how do we get there?"

"We take the stairs, genius!" exclaimed Alex in business.

"I know that, but where!" shouted Ash, glaring at her.

"Over there!" exclaimed Brock, pointing in a direction.

Alex turned to see stairs, "Good, work Brock," she said, giving him a thumbs up, making Brock blush. "Let's go!"

"Onix, make a staircase!" exclaimed Brock throwing a Poke Ball as he called out his Pokemon.

Brock's Onix came out in front of him and rised before bitting down on the stairs, letting them go up. Alex ran and jumped on Onix and started climbing up before the Pokemon even reached the top, jumping from Onix's head and clearing a small gap to the roof of the next area. The other's looked at her like she was nuts and continued to wait until Onix bit down on the roof of the next floor.

When Alex got to the next floor, she turned around and went over to the edge before she stuck her hand out, and Onix raised it's head to her, letting her pet it on the head. Brock and the other's gasped in shock as they saw Alex petting his Onix.

 _"Thanks, Onix,"_ said Alex.

Onix was a bit surprised but none the less replied, "You're welcome," said Onix in a male voice before moving his head and biting down on the roof of the next floor, letting the others go up.

They continued to walk through the halls in the pitch darkness as they made their way to the haul of the ship.

"The lights are out," said Brock. "I can't see anything."

"I got it," said Alex, who was leading the way, taking out a Luxury Ball, enlargening it, and throwing it as she called out her Pokemon. "Growlithe, come on out!"

Growlithe came out in front of her with her body glowing light blue as her ability Flame Body activated, giving off enough light to see and causing everything around her to become very warm. Ash seeing that decided to give a hand and called out his Charmander to help light the way.

"So, where does this hall lead to?" asked Ash, looking at Alex.

"It leads to the engine room, but you have to cross a room to get there," explained Alex. "That is where the haul is the thinnest. We should be able to cut our way through."

They continued down the hall for a bit until they came to a door.

"I got it," said Ash as he walked forward and turned the knob before trying to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Err… it's not opening."

"Move aside," said Alex, turning to her Growlithe. "Growlithe, Flamethrower."

"As you command, Mistress," said Growlithe.

Ash quickly back away from the door.

Growlithe released a stream of light blue flames from her mouth toward the door, melting a hole through the door into the next room.

Alex and everyone made their way through the hole in the door to see the room on fire.

"Alex, you just caught everything on fire!" complained Ash.

"Well, did you have a better idea?" questioned Alex, "or perhaps you'd rather backtrack and end up sinking farther below?"

Ash went blue in the face at the thought before looking back at the raging fire below.

"This is no good," said Ash. "It's impossible to cross to the engine room."

"Jessica," said James, holding Jessie's hands and looking at her.

"Yes, James," said Jessie, looking back at James.

"Whoever said beauty never lasts must have been thinking of us," said James.

"I'll always remember what a wonderful dresser you were," said Jessie.

"So will I," said James.

Misty ran over to them, "Will you two knock it off!" she shouted as she continued. "There's got to be some way to get off this ship!"

Alex took out a Luxury Ball before recalling her Growlithe, "Growlithe, return."

"Huh?" questioned everyone, turning to look at her, wondering why she recalled her Growlithe.

Alex took out another Luxury Ball, enlargened it, and threw it as she called out her Pokemon, "Dragonair, come on out!"

Dragonair came out in front of her, and Alex went over to her before climbing on top, holding onto her.

"Dragonair, fly me over to the next room," said Alex, pointing toward the other side.

Everyone gasped.

Dragonair took to the air and started making her way over to the other side with Alex riding on her. Alex got to the other side, climbed down, and called her Growlithe back out before the others even came up with an idea. Truthfully, Alex could have made her way off the ship a long time ago, but she was doing her job and ensuring everyone got off safely despite the fact she disliked Misty. Although, she could care less about Team Rocket and wouldn't have minded leaving them behind.

After Ash had Pikachu shock him, he sent out Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip to create a bridge to the opposite side. Ash, Brock, and Misty begin to slowly cross the vines, but James was too scared to cross, begging Jessie and Meowth to go on and leave him behind. Jessie slapped him and helped him regain his composure, but Ash and the others was already across.

"Hey, Team Rocket!" shouted Ash.

"Huh?" questioned Jessie, James, and Meowth as they looked over to the other side of the ship. "Wait, don't leave us, send back the vines!" They shouted with blue faces.

"We don't got time for this. Just send back the vines," said Alex, "or do you prefer to sink with the ship?"

"She has a point," said Brock.

A little later, Team Rocket was on the other side of the ship trying to catch their breath.

"Now I know what a toasted marshmallow feels like," said Meowth.

"Hey, no time to take a break!" shouted Ash.

"If I was you, I would grab a water Pokemon and tie yourself on or hold on tight," said Alex, turning to her Growlithe and getting their attention. "Growlithe, Flamethrower. Melt a hole through the ship." Alex pointed above them at the haul of the ship.

"As you command, Mistress," said Growlithe.

Alex made her way over to her Dragonair and climbed on top of her, holding onto her.

Growlithe released a stream of light blue flames from her mouth toward the haul of the ship, melting a hole through the haul and creating steam as water started pouring inside the ship.

"Growlithe, return," said Alex, recalling back Growlithe to her Luxury Ball before turning to Dragonair. "Let's go, Dragonair!"

Dragonair took off toward the water and climbed up it and out of the ship. Ash, Brock, and Misty followed, but by the time they got out of the ship, Alex had already broken to the surface and was standing on a raft.

"I hate water, especially wet water," said Meowth as he danced around.

"We're in big trouble! We can't escape without a Pokemon that can swim!" shouted Jessie.

James started laughing, getting Jessie's attention.

"You're laughing?" questioned Jessie. "I don't see what's so funny, James."

Meowth climbed up on Jessie, "The poor guy must be cracking up just like the ship."

"You really made fun of me, but who's got the last laugh now," said James. "Well, a true genius is never appreciated until there is trouble." James looked over his should at Jessie and Meowth. "I knew we'll need this in a tight spot." James turned around and held out the gold plated Pokeball. "Look."

"Hey," said Meowth.

"Could it be," said Jessie.

"Magikarp," said Jessie and Meowth.

They got down before bowing.

"Feast your eyes on the king of Karp, Magikarp," said James.

James released the Magikarp before they went about tying themselves on. They tried to get Magikarp to take them out of the ship, but all it did was splash around in the water.

"Huh? Don't tell me this fish can't swim," said Jessie while James held his head low.

"Forget swim, it can barely splash," said Meowth.

"We're doomed," said Jessie.

The hole in the ship got bigger before flooding the area, making the ship tilt before rolling as it dropped farther below the ocean.

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, and Misty came out of the water and noticed Alex before they made their way to the wooden raft and climbed on it. They recalled their Pokemon back to their Poke Balls and stood there waiting to see if Jessie, James, and Meowth would follow them to the surface.

"I wonder why Team Rock still hasn't surfaced," said Ash.

"Do you think they're still trapped inside?" asked Misty.

"There's nothing more we can do except try to find some dry land," said Brock.

"I got it," said Alex as she grabbed a Luxury Ball, enlargened it, and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, "Dragonair, come on out!"

Dragonair came out in front of her in the water and turned to her.

"Dragonair, fly through the air and search the area for dry land," said Alex. "If you find dry land, bring back a branch."

"Of course, Mistress," said Dragonair.

"That's a great idea," said Brock. "Just like Noah."

"I'll help too," said Ash before calling out his Pidgeotto and having it do the same thing.

Dragonair and Pidgeotto turned around before flying off in different directions. Dragonair continued to fly around until it noticed a Magikarp splashing in the water and Jessie, James, and Meowth. Ash's Pidgeotto didn't find anything and returned to the raft empty-handed, much to Ash's disappointment.

A little bit later, Dragonair returned with Jessie, James, Meowth, and the Magikarp.

"They weren't able to make it," said Misty.

"Not even Team Rocket deserved this," said Ash.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "I guess the only decent thing to do is to give them a traditional burial at sea."

 _"Ha, good riddance,"_ thought Alex. _"That's three less trouble makers."_

"That's right," Ash agreed. "It's our duty even if they were are enemies."

 _"Chowderhead,"_ thought Alex.

Ash, Brock, and Misty started pushing Jessie, James, and Meowth toward the edge of the raft, and Alex smiled before she started helping, wanting to get rid of the three. However, as they got closer to the edge, Jessie and James stood up startling the four.

"Ahhhhh! Zombies!" shouted Alex, Ash, Brock, and Misty.

"Who are you calling zombies?" questioned James.

"We are not zombies," said Jessie.

Meowth was splashing around in the water until he climbed back out on the raft, to the disappointment of Ash's Pikachu.

They continued to drift on the raft in the water for a while.

It was currently day time, and Alex was eating food while the others looked at her.

"I'm so hungry," said Ash.

"It seems like forever since we last ate," said Brock.

Alex started going through her bag that was next to her, pulling out some food before passing it to Brock.

"Is this for me?" asked Brock.

"Yes," answered Alex.

"You're a lifesaver, Alex, but when did you get food from the ship?" asked Brock.

"Earlier on ship," answered Alex, speaking only a few words.

Brock took the food before he started to eat with Alex.

"Hey, Alex, can I get some?" asked Ash.

"No… get… own," replied Alex.

Brock looked at her. She was back to speaking only a few words now. He shrugged and went back to enjoying the food that Alex was nice enough to share with him.

"This isn't fair!" whined Misty. "If I known I was gonna be starving I would have stuffed my face full when I was on the St. Anne."

"Uh, I want some food," whined James.

"Stop it!" shouted Jessie, turning to him.

"Yeah, that whining only makes you feel even hungrier," said Meowth.

Ash, Jessie, James, and Meowth stared at Magikarp hungrily.

"Got to eat something," said Ash hungrily, "like flayed Karp."

"Fresh marinated Karp," said Jessie.

"Karp flambe," said James.

"That's it! Dinner is now served!" shouted Meowth as he lunged at Magikarp and bit into it. "Ahhhhh!"

"I wouldn't try that again if I was you," said Misty with her arms across her stomach. "Check your Pokedex because Magikarp is just scales and bones."

"I wish you told me that sooner," said Meowth.

"Urg, not only can this fish not swim, it's not even good for eating," said James getting angry.

"See, I told you buying it was stupid!" shouted Jessie.

"You good for nothing, fish!" shouted James.

"Wait, what are you—" questioned Alex, but she was cut off.

"I don't want to be your master!" shouted James before kicking it.

Alex got up and ran over to James before stomping on his foot, making him cry out in pain and hold it.

"Owww… owww… owww!" cried James.

"You imbecile! Don't you remember—" shouted Alex before cutting herself off as she noticed Magikarp started to glow. "Uh, oh."

"Huh?" questioned James, Jessie, and Meowth.

Everyone watched as the light shot up in the air before disappearing to reveal a recognizable blue Pokemon.

"That Magikarp evolves into Gyarados!" finished Alex.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Jessie, James, and Meowth as they hugged each other in terror.

Misty grabbed three Poke Balls before throwing them, calling out her Pokemon, "Goldeen, Starmie, Staryu!"

Her Pokemon came out in front of her in the water.

"How will you battle it?" asked Brock.

"My strategy is…" said Misty. "Run away!"

They started trying to run away from Gayarados while Alex crossed her arms and sat there. After a bit, Gyarados stopped in the water and Alex stood up as she looked at the Pokemon. Gyarados started crying in the air.

"Huh?" questioned Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"What's it doing?" asked Ash.

"It just evolved," said Brock. "Maybe it's tired out."

"We made it!" exclaimed Jessie and James hugging each other.

"No, not good," said Alex.

"Huh?" questioned everyone, looking at her.

"This is bad, very bad," said Alex. "This is Dragon Rage."

"AHHHHHHH! WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED!" cried Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Four more Gyarados came out of the water. They started moving in a circle in the water.

"Alex, do you still have you Gyarados with you?" questioned Brock, turning to Alex.

"We're saved!" cried Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"No, I don't," answered Alex.

"AHHHHHH! WE'RE DOOMED! DOOOMED!" cried Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Brock.

"No one's ever gotten away from Dragon Rage," said Misty.

The Gyarados continued to prepare their attack, making a water cyclone before sending it toward them.

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it calling out her Pokemon, "Pikachu, come on out!"

Alex's Pikachu came out on the raft, making Ash's Pikachu have hearts in his eyes that went unnoticed to Ash.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" shouted Alex, raising her arm toward the water cyclone.

"Don't be stupid, your Pikachu is no match for that!" shouted Misty.

Pikachu ran toward Alex and ran up her and her arm before jumping off her arm into the air.

"Pika Chu!" shouted Alex's Pikachu releasing a massive bolt of lightning that shot up in the air toward the water cyclone.

The two attacks continued toward each other and collide, making an explosion that threw everyone into the air.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted everyone as they went flying into the air.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter fifteen of Pokemon: Destiny Bound. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a bit longer than intended, but I thought it turned out pretty well in the end. There was quite a lot of interaction in this chapter, especially between Alex and Misty, and not in a positive way. I had to think a bit at the ending and how that was going to go due to the fact that Alex doesn't have her Gyarados with her, but none the less, I think I came up with a good idea for that. More about Alex was revealed to the others and us in this chapter. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound.

 **Note:** For those of you that are unaware, I have finally came up with a name for the mysterious region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on Russia, but I will not mention the region as it will be revealed as the story progresses at some point. So you will have to wait until then to get the name of the region. However, I have not came up with any of the City and Town names for the region that Alex and her mother came from, including the City that they moved form, which is based on Stalingrad. Although, I do have a theme for the City and Towns for the region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on winter themes. So if anyone would like to help with making names for the City and Towns for that region feel free to leave a comment below.

In the last chapter, I introduced new Gyms to the story, and there will be more of them as the story progresses, so if anyone would like to help with making names for the Gyms and Gym Badges, feel free to leave a comment below. If I accidentally mention a badge that is already in the Pokemon World, please feel free to let me know, especially if it's connected to one of the new Gyms, but I'll do my best to make sure the badges are different from one another.

 **News Flash:** For those of you that have not noticed, I have made an alternative retelling to this story that is more based on futanari called Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I decided to make an alternative as you all seem to be more interested in my Futanari stories than my pure yuri stories. That story is on the back burner for now until I get this story farther along, but I will go back and add more to that story in the near future, so for those waiting, I'll keep you informed on that.

On another note, I have released a new story called "Pokemon: A Legendary Journey" that is on hold temporarily until I get more information of the relationships that people would like to see in that story. For now, I'll be focusing on this story until I get it caught up to my other story called "Pokemon: A Journey through Kanto and Beyond".

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


End file.
